Sing Your Heart Out
by inactiveacount2323829831
Summary: The gang just graduated! What to do now? Work in a beach resort in Miami of course! We'll work alittle, sing alittle, and flirt a whole lot!But what happens when the beach resort your working at is ran by Dona? Go through Hell, thats what!RxG,TxY,PxB,LxS
1. Graduation

**MUAHAHAH!! THIS IS A... MUSICAL!! OK not really BUT, in a way YES! Well you know how in 'Grease' they just break out singing or dancing about what the current situation is? Well this is kinda like that but not singing and dancing outta no where! I mean sumthimes but not all the time. Later on in the story they'll compete against each other in a band competion! WOO HOO!! Hehe, IM SOO EVIL! MAKING ALL THESE Final Fantasy x2 characters sing and dance! MUAHAHA!! Hopefully you guys like iT!! HEHE.**

**DISCLAIMER : I Dont own Final fantasy x2 blah blah blah, nor do I own the characters.. or the song " Friends Forever " Used in the chapter, blah blah blah.**

**ENJOY! NOW THAT IS A DEMAND! LOL JUST KIDDING!**

* * *

**" Sing Your Heart Out "**

**Chapter 1 : Graduation**

* * *

" Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to bring up Luca High Schools valedictorian, Yuna Lesca! "

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

" Hello everyone. We're all here today to Celebrate the end of a chapter in our life, but also to start a new. Life brings unexpected turns and twists. But without those unexpected turns and twist we wouldnt be able to grow, to learn. "

**I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

" This year was a year that I've met many new people, and discovered who I am. I know I'm not the only one either. When I look around at everyone I realize that we're not the same people we were so many years ago when we first walked into this school in ninth grade. We've grown, matured. Well most of us anyway..."

Yuna said gazing down at two of her friends Tidus and Gippal giggling. Them two really had'nt matured at all.

" This year will stay in my heart forever, as will it everyone elses. I know that none of us will forget this year. Even if we regret what we've done in the past, it cant hold us back from the journey we are about to embark on. Everyone, I will like to welcome you to the First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lifes! " Yuna said happily tears of joy running down her face as everyone applauded loudly.

" Go YUNIE!!! YOU GO GIRL! " Shouted her hyper blonde cousin Rikku with tears pouring down her face. Quite an emotinal moment.

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

Yuna got off of stage and over to her friends. She sat right in the front with Tidus next to her, Rikku next to him, Gippal next to her, Baralai next to him, then Paine, Lulu and Wakka. They were all the best of friends.

" Thank you very much Yuna! Now I would like to present " Luca High School " 's class of 2007 : _Alena Farona _" The teacher began saying the names. ( A/N : Oh by the way, I put the names in random order. Its not in alphabetical order or anything like that. )

" Oh my god Yunie! You did amazing! " Rikku congradulated her cousin on her speech.

" _Kembark Nemton_ "

" Thank you so much Rikku! Can you beleive it? This our graduation!! " Yuna replyed happily.

" _Lulu Adara_ " The teacher called from the stage.

" WOO HOO!!! YOU GO GIRL!! YAY LULU!!" Her friends called out crazily, they were happy they all passed.

Lulu walked up to the stage, shook the teachers hand, took her diploma and put her tasul on the other side of her cap.

" _Wakka Bendaraz _"

" YAY!! Go Wakka Man!! " Gippal, Tidus and Baralai yelled like crazy maniacs, because well lets face it, that exactly what they were.

" _Baralai Gwest_"

" OoOoH Paine!!! Lookie who's up theeerrree!!! " Rikku teased as she looked over at her sliver haired friend. Almost the whole group knew Paine had a crush on Baralai. Hmm... Rephrase that. Everyone in the goup except Baralai, knew Paine liked him. Haha, so clueless.

" MINUS 50 RESPECT POINTS! And Im gonna go over there and kick your-"

" _Rikku Payido "_

Rikku ran up on stage happily. _Phew! That was a close one! _

**And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

" Sooo Gip..." Tidus said as he leaned over to his friend.

" Uh... yeah Tidus??? " Gippal replyed quite freaked out at Tidus' creepiness.

" When are you gonna tell her? "

" Tell who what? " Gippal asked confused.

" Oh I dont know... tell Rikku your undenying love for her!?? Hmm... you know maybe that??! " Tidus whisper-screamed ( Is that even possible?!?! ) over to Gippal who was now trying his hardest to fight a blush, but was failing miserably. Guys just dont blush. It's a given. Apparently there ' unmanly ' if they do so. ...Men...

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound**

" Dude have you been sniffin a higlighter or somthin' ??? "

" NO!!! I was just wondering when you were gonna tell her..." Tidus said pouting.

" Tell who what? " Interrupted a voice coming near them.

" He-ey-ya Cids Girl. Um, nothin we were'nt saying nothing. " Gippal said quickly.

" Um... alrighty then! "

_" Back off I'll take you on... headstrong to take on anyone. " _All of a sudden Gippals cell started to ring. It was a text message.

_reeeaalll smooth Gip._

_- Tidus_

Gippal shot Tidus a deathglare as he went back to his cell to write back a message.

_" Dont wanna be an American Idiot..." _Tidus' cell started to ring.

_New Text Recieved_

_Would you like to veiw text ?_

_'Yes' , '__no'_

_Ur a dead man walkin Ti. I wouldnt be talkin tho, watta bout yuna lover boy._

_- Totally sexi hot god from above __Gippal_

Tidus blushed feircefully as he began texting back, not even noticing his name was being called.

"_Tidus Ackard "_

**And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon**

" _Back off I'll take you on...headstrong to take on anyone_. " Gippal picked up his cell to find a new text.

_I dont know what ur talkin about... r u sure your not the one sniffin sumthin over there??? _

_- tidus_

_" Tidus Ackard... "_

Gippal chuckled at the text and went back to texting.

" TIDUS! " Shouted the teacher on stage.

" OH! Sorry bout that! Sheesh no need to get your panties in a bunch. " Tidus said as he ran up on stage. He snatched his diploma from his teachers hand and bowed earning a few giggles from the crowd.

Then he turned back to some of his teachers.

"** HAH! IN YOUR FACE! I PASSED! AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I'D NEVER MAKE IT! SO HAH! **" The teachers gave Tidus a deathglare as he began walking back to his seat. He had been getting alot of those glares lately. Anymore of those and he'll be dead on the floor with blood spitting out of him.

**And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
**

_" Gippal Djose " _( A/N: LOL, HAH, how original. Gippal DJOSE. lol hehe )

Gippal went up on stage and saluted as he grabbed his diploma. Just as he was about to hop off of the stage he looked at Rikku with an evil grin.

He started blowing kisses at her.

" Those were just for you Cids Girl. " He said with a playful wink running back to his chair.

" **AWWW!!!** " The entire crowd ' awwwed ' as Rikkus face turned cherry red.

Gippals cell started to ring.

_New Text Recieved_

_Would you like to veiw text ?_

_'Yes' 'no'_

_Ur a meanie!!! I hate u, u big fat meanie head!!_

_- :( Rikku_

Gippal chuckled at the text and began writing back.

**We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels...**

" _I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen! " _Rikku cell started to ring.

_I know u love me._

_- UR hot sexi god from above Gippal._

Rikku giggle at his text a turned over to him.

" You wish! Oh an Gippal. "

" Yeah? "

" Why are we texting when we're right next to each other? "

They both sat for a moment in slience then began laughing.

" And last but not least _Yuna Lesca ans Paine Magarger_! "

Everyone applauded loudly as Yuna and Paine grabbed there diplomas and went back to there seats.

" Everyone I would like to present to you the graduating class of 2007!!! "

Everyone through there caps up in the air as they started jumping around excitedly. Everyone was hugging each other while jumping around.

**As we go on,  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together**

" OMG!! I cant beleive it!! We've graduated!! AH!! " Rikku said to her friends as they crowded around her in front of the school. She was jumping around being twice as hyper as her normal self. And trust me. That was hyper.

" I know!! WOWOWOOWOW!! Im so happy!! " Yuna said hugging her cousin jumping.

**And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

" So... what now? " Tidus asked once then two cousins stoped jumping.

The whole group looked at him with questionable faces.

" What are you talking about? " Baralai questioned the blonde.

" Well, you know since we all graduated and summers finally here... well what are we gonna do?! All I have is school!! Thats all that keeps me preoccupied!!! " Tidus began whining.

" Clam down Tidus! We have a whole summer of fun ahead of us. " Baralai reassured his blonde haired friend.

" YEAH! A whole summer that I get to spend with Cids little Girl!! " Gippal said as he grabbed Rikku in a headlock and began ruffling her hair.

**So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?**

" I... HAVE A NAME!! " Rikku whined still in a headlock. Everyone began laughing.

" OOOOHHH RIKKU..." Came a voice from the group. It was Paine. And by the looks of it she wasnt too happy... uh oh...

" -gulps- y-yes P-Paine...?" Rikku said nervously, finally out of Gippals headlock.

" I need to talk to you. " Paine said dangerously close to Rikku.

"OK! But I swear you touch me and I'll scream rape! "

" Oh will you? " Paine said raising an eyebrow amusingly, yet challengingly.

" DONT DO IT DR.P! She'll scream it! Trust me I know Cids Girl. " Gippal warned.

Paine was going to toy with Rikku abit. She reached over to Rikkus sholder and tapped it.

" **RAPE! RAPE!! HELP! HELP! I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!!!! **" Rikku screamed loudly getting everyones attention.

" RIKKU! Would you shut up! I need to tell you something. " Paine said harshly putting her hand over Rikku mouth.

" OK THEN! Tell away! " Rikku said mummble because Paines hand was still over her mouth.

" Remember what I told you earlier? "

Rikku remembered...

- FLASHBACK! -

" _Baralai Gwest_"

_" OoOoH Paine!!! Lookie who's up theeerrree!!! " Rikku teased as she looked over at her sliver haired friend. _

_" MINUS 50 RESPECT POINTS! And Im gonna go over there and kick your-"_

" _Rikku Payido "_

Rikku ran up on stage happily. _Phew! That was a close one! _

- END FLASHBACK -

**Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
**

" I uh, have no idea what your talking about..." Rikku replyed, playing dumb.

" Oh you dont? Well then... I'll just have to refresh your memory! " Paine began chasing Rikku around the group as Rikku tried hiding behind Gippal.

" GIPPAL!! SAVE ME!! "

" WOAH there Paine. What did she do this time??? " Gippal said as Paine run up to him trying to get Rikku.

" Why do you always think I did something!??! " Rikku complained looking up at Gippal.

" Well because Cids Girl, she wouldnt be trying to kick your ass if you didnt do anything. So Paine, what did she do? "

All of a sudden an idea popped into Rikkus head.

" Why yes Paine do tell everyone what us two were talking about..." Rikku said evily, knowing all to well what they were talking about during the ceremony. Baralai.

" Oh um..." Paine was lost at words. First time for everything.

" Nothing. Your off the hook this time Rikku. " Paine said defeated. Everyone had shocked looks on there face. Even Rikku. Especially Rikku.

" Well then, if you kiddies are done, we can go back to the subject of what to do for the summer. " Gippal said to the rest of the group.

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels...  
**

" Well I guess we could- " Yuna began speaking but was interrupted by her father who was waiting by the car.

" Yuna! Come on honey, lets go celebrate! "

" Yes Dad! " Yuna said waving goodbye to her friends as she ran over to her dad and hoped in the car.

" Well then... I guess its just us 7. " Tidus said looking over at everyone.

" Actually no blondey. Make that just you six. I have to go home, my moms probably waiting for me. " Paine said to Tidus.

" Make that 5. " Everyone looked over at Baralai.

" Im gonna go and walk Paine home, I mean if thats ok with her and all. " Baralai said blushing.

" Um I guess you could. But stay at least 4 feet away from me. " Paine warned.

Baralai smiled as they both walked to Paines house.

**La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever...**

" So... I guess its just us 5?"

" Uh sorry Ti. But my dads over there! " Rikku said pointing to the car in front of the school.

" Where? " Tidus asked confused.

" Right there! See, yeah just tilt your head alittle bit to the left. Yeah, yeah, then squint your eyes abit, see now? " Rikku asked Tidus whos head was tilted to the left, eyes squinted.

" YEAH!! There right there!! The bald dude right??? " Tidus said pointing to Rikkus father Cid.

" Rikku?? " Tidus looked around only to find Gippal.

" Hey what happen to her, Wakka and Lulu?? "

" Oh well Cids Girl left to her father when you were squinting your eyes, Wakka and Lulu walked home together and well its just you and me now." Gippal explained.

" OH!!! So what now?? "

" Gippal?? " Tidus looked around to find Gippal no where in sight.

" - sniffle - LONLEY!! IM SO LONELY! I HAVE NOBODY! FOR MY OOOOWWWNNN!! LONELY! IM MR. LONELY!! " Tidus began singing.

" ARGH!! Just come on Tidus I'll give you a ride home. " Gippal said pulling Tidus' arm into Gippals car.

" YOU - SNIFFLE - CAME BACK!! YOU ARE A TRUE FRIEND! " Tidus said putting his seatbelt on.

" Dude, I came back to stop you from singing! Dude were you trying to kill the entire PLANET?!? " Gippal exclaimed driving to Tidus' house.

" Ouch! Was my singing that bad!? Oh WELL! At least I gotta ride home! " Tidus said happily as they drove up to his house.

" C'yah Gip! I'll call you tomorrow alright! " Tidus climbed out of the car and into his house.

Gippal drove over to his house to find mail in the ' mail slought '. _Duh, there suppose to be mail in the mail slought dumbass. _Gippal thought to himself as he ran to his room through on his pajamas and layed on his bed envelope in hand.

_"Dear Former Luca High School students, _

_You are cordially invited to work-"_

_---------------------_

_**RIKKUS HOUSE.**_

_" Under the emplyoment of the "Golden Springs Beach Resort " IN MIAMI- "_

_------_

_**Paines house**_

_" Ran by Mr. And Mrs Toyahaki and there daughter."_

_--------------_

_**Baralais House.**_

_" There you will be assigned jobs to do around the resort as well as-"_

_-----------------------------_

_**TIDUS'S HOUSE**_

_" Hang out in the resort. You have access to the entire resort, which includes-"_

_--------------------_

_**Wakkas House**_

_" The pool area, smoothie stand, much much more! And are welcome to join the-"_

_---------------------_

_**Lulus House**_

_" Annual ' Battle of The Bands ' competion. "_

_-----------------------------------_

_**Yunas House.**_

_" So come on over, relax and take a load off! Bring any beach equitment, swimsuits, anything! "_

_---------------------------------_

_**Gippals House.**_

_" You will also be getting a free aiplane ride to Miami! We cant wait to see you there!! "_

_--------------------------------_

_( Everyone )_

_----------------------------------_

**" WE'RE GOING TO MIAMI!!! "**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**YAY! FIRST CHAPPIE DONE! Hope it didnt suck! I know it was VERY long!! I didnt expect it to be so long but I hope it was worth the read! YAY!! There going to Miami!! YAY! THE BEACH! Oh and Leblanc, Nooj, Shuyin, Lenne, they will all be coming later on in the story! hehe Aslo, Wakka and Lulu we'rnt in it much but they will be more into the storie, its just hard to have EVERYONE in the story!! LOL**_

_**ALSO: Rikkus last name : Payido**_

_**Actually means ' Beauty ' in albhed! hehe, Im soo not creative!! LOL**_

_**OK, SO in this chapter CElls Ringtones were going off, so I'd just like to tell you which Ringtone belongs to whos phone :**_

_**Paine: Bring me To life**_

_**Tidus : American Idiot**_

_**Gippal : Hadstrong**_

_**Rikku: The Best Damn Thing**_

_**Yuna: Potential Break Up Song**_

_**Baralai : Dirty Little Secret**_

_**Lulu : Love**_

_**Wakka : Pop, Lock, N Drop IT!! LOL**_

_**Lenne : Flirt**_

_**Shuyin: It ends tonight**_

_**- The ringtones may change... I dont konw yet!! hehe **_

_**REVEIW PLEASE:P**_


	2. Talking, Texting, Pillows and Planes

**YAY! Chapter 2!!! Well, the beggining of this chappie if alittle of just talking and texting, but the rest is more detailed! HOPE U LIKE :P**

**smartkid94 : Thank you soo much for pointing out my mistake about how I didnt call Paines name! I really didnt, oops, so I went back and added her. :P Thank you :)**

* * *

**Sing Your Heart out**

**Chapter 2 : Talking, Texting , Pillows and Planes**

* * *

_Yes! We're all going to Miami! I gotta go call Cids Girl- hold up. Cids Girl. Why'd she have to pop in my mind first? Damnit. Shes gonna have me whipped even before we go out. If we do ever go out... WHAT AM I SAYING?! _- pushes evil thoughts away -_ OK! Now that those thoughts are gone, Im gonna go call Tidus!_

Gippal flipped open his cell phone and dialed Tidus' number.

" Hello?"

" Hey Ti. "

" OH HEY GIP!!"

" Hey, did you get a letter about Mami!? "

" YEAH!!! I did! "

" So did I! "

" Aww!!! "

" Whats the matter Ti? "

" Well I just wanted to be the only one to have a letter aboout Miami!!! It made me feel - sniffle - special. "

" Ti you cant see me but im rolling my eye right now. Anyway, are you gonna go? "

" DUH!!! Of course Im gonna go! Do you think the girls are gonna go? "

" Why dont we just call em' up and ask."

" Like on three way? "

" Dude, we'll make it like seven way!!! Hold up Im gonna call Cids Girl, "

" Why are you calling her FIRST, hmm???"

" Shut up its ringing . "

" Hello? "

" Hey Cids Girl, it's Gippal. "

" Oh hey Gippal. "

" AND TIDUS! HEY RIKS!! "

" Hehe, hey Tidus, Ok so whats up? "

" Cids Girl, did ya get a letter in the mail about going to Miami to work in that resort place?"

" OF COURSE I DID! Everyone did silly! Didnt you read the first line of the letter? ' _Dear FORMER Luca High School Students_ ' as in the entire school! Ouu this is gonna be oddles and oddles of fun! "

" oddles...? Alrighty then, so that means your coming right. "

" Yippers little Mister Gipster! ( YAY! I rhymed! ) Ouu I wonder if Yunies coming... I'll just go call her! "

" Hey Gip can she even do 4 way? "

" Shut up Ti its ringing. "

" sowy! "

" Hello? "

" HEY YUINE! "

" Hey Rikku! "

" Gippal and Tidus are here too! "

" Hey Yuna " Tidus and Gippal said at the same time.

" Hey! So what did you call me for? "

" Ok, so Yunie are you gonna go to Miami on that trip, resort thingy thing? "

" If everyone else is going then Im going too! "

" YAY! Hey guys, lets go on I.M so that we can talk to Paine, Baralai, Wakka and Lulu to see if there coming! "

" OK!! Lets go! "

" Bye." Rikku hung up.

" C'yah! " Then Gippal.

" Bya! " Then Yuna.

" Bye Bye! " Then Tidus!

**- Chatroom -**

**I.M Names :**

**Rikku: ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse**

**Tidus: IamWat-i-iS**

**Gippal: AlBhedRockStar**

**Paine: -HuRt-TiMe**

**Baralai: CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe**

**Yuna: Yunie0364**

**Lulu: Thunder.Fire.Ice.**

**Wakka:BallinBlitzerYA**

-CHAT ROOM-

**ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse : heya!!!**

**Yunie0364 : hey Rikku!!**

**AlBhedRockStar : Hiya. lol nice name cids girl. **

**ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse : - pouts - meanie!!!**

**IamWat-i-iS : HI guyz!! I invited Baralai, Paine, lulu and wakka to come! hehe, nice name rikku lol.**

**ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse : meanies! ur all against me :P**

-HuRt-TiMe logged in.

**-HuRt-TiMe : ok guyz wat do u want?**

**AlBhedRockStar : HEY DR.P! We will tell u once baralai, wakka and lu get here.**

BallinBlitzerYA logged in.

**BallinBlitzerYA : Hi guyz.**

**ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse : hiya wakka.**

Thunder.Fire.Ice logged in.

**Thunder.Fire.Ice : hi everyone :P**

CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe logged in.

**CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe : Hello everyone.**

**-HuRt-TiMe : ok so everyone is here so tell us wat u want**

**AlBhedRockstar : ok well everyone here got letterz in the mail bout miami right?**

**( everyone ) : right.**

**AlBhedRockstar : Well, me, ti, cids girl and yuna were all gonna go an wonderin if u all want to come to... it'll be fun!!**

**-HuRt-TiMe : . . . sure . . . **

**CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe : well if paine goes i go... - blushes -**

**-HuRt-TiMe : . . . Your just aking for it arent you baralai???**

**AlBhedRockstar : yea... baralai is defanitly ask for **_**IT :P**_

**CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe : PERV.**

**AlBhedRockstar: wat?? i didnt say anything. woah there baralai got sum nasty thoughts there dont'ya think???**

**CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe : x - x**

**Thunder.Fire.Ice : Well then if you two are done your childness, i guess i'll tag along too**

**BallinBlitzerYA : ya i guess i can come, it'll be fun, ya! **

**ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse : YAY!! So everyones gonna go! ok i say we leave tomorrow so we can catch our plane first thing in the morning! omg, i gotta pack!! yunie come over with ur stuff so we can pack up! u too paine! ok c'ya!**

**ImBlondeWatZUrExcuse** logged out.

**Yunie0364 : bye everyone! c'ya tomorrow im goin to rikkus. come on paine u too!!**

**Yunie0364** logged out.

**-HuRt-TiMe : - rolls eyes -**

**-HuRt-TiMe **logged out.

**AlBhedRockstar: Well then if cids girls gone then im gone, c'yah lata kiddies**

**AlBhedRockstar **logged out.

**Thunder.Fire.Ice : c u guyz tomorrow.**

**BallinBlitzerYA : bye **

**Thunder.Fire.Ice **logged out

**BallinBlitzerYA **logged out

**CntSleepClwnsWilleatMe **logged out

**IamWat-i-iS : sniffle im all alone again :(!!! WA!!!**

**IamWat-i-iS **logged out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rikkus Room**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

" Come in! " Rikku yelled from her closet.

" Hey Rikku! Oh Paines here too! " Yuna said placing her and Paines things on top of Rikkus ( larger then should be ) bed.

" What are you doing Rikku? Your practically raping your closet. " Paine said at the young AlBheds actions.

" Whatev' Paine! I gotta pack EVERYTHING! I mean what if there are some hot guys in Miami?! Well, of course there are silly Rikku! I mean its Miami! " What started off with Rikku talking to Paine, ended up Rikku just talking to herself.

" . . .Right. . . anyways, so what are we gonna do now? We dont leave till tomorrow and we're all already packed. " Paine questioned sitting on Rikkus orange couch. YEAH she has a couch in her room!!!

" Hm... I KNOW! We could watch ' Grease ' !!! I mean we could sing and dance and, and..." Yunas excitment went down when she saw Paines bored face. Her face was more along the lines of a dissaproving stare. A stare that says ' what the hell? '.

" What??? It was just an idea..." Yuna said as she sat back down on Rikkus bed.

" Well I like the idea Yunie! Go down to were my DVD rack is and look under ' **H** ' " Rikku said as she sat next to her cousin.

" But Rikku, ' Grease ' starts with a ' **G** ' not an ' **H** '. " Paine said as Yuna skimmed across the movie rack.

" Hehe, well duh I know that! I put Grease under '** H **' because of the **H**ot lead character Danny. Hehe. . . what?! Dont look at me like that! " Rikku exclaimed as Paine gave her the same look she gave Yuna, but this stare was more along the lines of... ' What the hell?! Have you been on crack??! ' kinda stare.

" Found it! " Yuna held up the DvD in the air, then placed it into the DvD Player.

" I'll be back! Im gonna go make popcorn. Be back in 3 minutes! " Rikku skipped happily downstairs to make the popcorn.

"So Paine..." Yuna sat next to Paine on the couch.

" Um... yes Yuna? " Paine asked creeped out at Yunas creepiness. Spira, Yunas just like Tidus!

" Well, you know how Rikku and Gippal annoy the hell out of us because they wont admitt there true feelings for each other?" Paine nodded her head in response.

" Well I think I gotta plan... "

" Im listening... " Paine said suddenly becoming interested.

" Well, lets just make sure that Gippal and Rikku sit next to each other on the plane ok? I think that thats how we'll start our mission! I mean think about it. If we work in Miami, Gippal and Rikku HAVE to spend time together! And the more time they spend together..."

" The more they leave us the hell alone..." Paine finished suddenly becoming interested in the idea of hooking up Rikku and Gippal.

" You catch on quick Painey!!! " Yuna said with a grin on her face as Rikku walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

" What does Paine catch quick on? " Rikku asked munching on some popcorn.

" Oh, uh she just caught that you-u um like to put your DvDs in a special order... um.. hehe... " Yuna lied. She never could lie. She never fooled anyone, but she knew this was Rikku she was dealing with and could get away with it.

Rikku just smiled not suspecting anything and turned ' PLAY ' on the DvD player.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RIKKUS ROOM : STILL WATCHING GREASE!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paine and Yuna sat on the floor on top of there blankets and sleeping bags while Rikku sat on her bed. She was the only one still awake, or so she thought. Thinking no one else was awake she began singing along with Sandy who was singing " Hopelssly Devoted To You. ",

Rikku took a deep breath in and began singing again, smoothly, and flawlessly.

My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

Rikku finished as she began thinking. _Gippals named was stuck in my head the entire time I was singing. Cant I just get over him and love someone else? Wait, does this mean I love Gippal? But the idea of it all is ludacris enough! Maybe I do love him... _All of a sudden the sound of clapping snapped Rikku out of her train of thought.

" WOW!! Rikku you did amazing!!! " Yuna and Paine clapped for her as Rikku blushed deeply. ( A/N : Yeah your probably wondering why I have Rikku singing so good in this Fic right??? Well trust me, it will all come together, wait and see young grasshopper :P )

" You guys are sooo evil you could have at least warned me you know! "

" What were we suppose to say dumbass? ' Uh yeah Rikku we're gonna be evasdropping on you just so you know ' " Paine said coldly as Rikku flung a pillow at her. Uh oh. Bad choice.

Rikkus head flew back as a pillow fericefully connected with her face. It was on now!

" PILLOW FIGHT! "

She bounced back up, pillow in hand and flung it at Paine. By this time Yuna, Rikku and Paine all had pillows and were nearly destroying each other with them.

The girls got alittle TO caught up in the pillow fight...

----------------------

Rikku hid behind her dresser as she started stocking up on ammo. See, her objective was to hit Yuna and Paine with as many pillows as humanly possible. So she used her bra as a slingshot and tied the end of the straps to the dresser nob; pilliows in the bra. Unfortunatly for her, her bras were abit small because of her 'under development '

and so she had to use smaller pillows. As soon as she heard foot steps she fired.

" FIRE! " Rikku pulled back the slingshot/bra at the approaching figures. It was Yuna and Paine, they had both decided a while ago that they'd work together and go against Rikku.

" Yuna jump! " Paine jumped in the way of Yuna as Paine got clobbered in pillows.

" Paine! No!!! Why Paine!? Why'd you do it!? " Yuna cried as she sat next to the ' wounded ' girl.

" Y-Yuna..." Paine clutched her chest.

" Why Paine! Think about Baralai! Think about your children! Why?! " Yuna cried some more.

" Yuna..." This time Paine said it angrily and hit Yuna continuously with pillows. She had betrayed her own teamate.

" EKK!! You betrayed me! Why!?? "

" Think about it Yunie, she only did because you mentioned her lover BARALAI!!! " Rikku teased but soon regretted it with Paine attacked her with pillows.

" Aww! Painey and Baralai kissing in a tree!! MUAH MUAH MUAH!! " Yuna teased knowing all to well that Paine could'nt get both of them at the same time.

" Just admitt it Paine, you like Baralai! " RIkku teased some more.

" NO I DONT! " Paine screamed angrily at the two.

" Yeah you do Dr.P! " Came another voice from the door. It was Gippal.

" EKK!! Gippal! What are you doing here!? How'd you even get in my house??? " Rikku screamed.

" Oh, Cid let me in. Hehe, nice PJ's Cids Girl. " Gippal smirked looking at Rikkus attire. It was her emerald green chocobo pajamas with running chocobos all around it.

Rikku quickly blushed as she covered herself with pillows.

" Ok Gippal what are you doing here? Its the middle of the night, we dont leave till morning. " Paine said getting to the point.

" Hehe, you mean you guys think it's still night? " Gippal chuckled as all three girls looked at him with a ' what the hell are you talking about ' face.

" What do you mean Gippal? " They all said in unison.

" What I mean is, we're leaving _now_. That's why Cid let me in, if not he would never even let me step foot into the door. " It was all true, Cid didnt really have a liking towards Gippal. Says hes to ' immature ' which by all means is correct.

" AH!! " The girl screamed as they began taking out there outfits to wear, there brushes, hair accessories, then Rikku pushed Gippal out of the room so they could get dressed without him there.

" We didnt even sleep! " Rikku said with a pin in her mouth while she was trying to pull up her hair into a ponytail.

" NO! NO! NO!! The pillow fight lasted to long!! " Yuna ran around trying to get on her shoes.

"Just shut up, and lets hurry! Rikku pass me over the hair gel. " Paine said as Rikku threw the hair gel _at _Paine, not _to _her.

" Rikku! You hit me with the bottle! " Paine began rubbing the hair gel in her hair as she rushed to get ready.

" SORRY! " Rikku began looking around her room for her shoes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 Minutes Later**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All three girls ran out of the house to find a car in front of them. The car belonged to Baralai.

" Here let me take these. " Baralai politely grabbed all the girls luggage and put it in his back trunk of the car.

" Aww thank you Baralai. " Rikku and Yuna said politely batting there eyes hoping to strike a nerve with Paine. She didnt even show a hint of jelousy. _Instead_ two other boys did. Tidus and Gippal.

" _Ok then _you girls should be getting in the car now, scoot'cha scoot'cha. " Gippal said as he pushed the girls into the car. The car was a mini van which Baralais' mom was driving. Why you ask? Because if they were to drive to the airport, how the hell were they gonna get the car back home if they were taking an airplane??? Yup yup!

Everyone was squished together into the mini van. How all of them fit no one knows. This is the way they sat :

( Baralais Mom ) ( Baralai )

(Gippal, Rikku ) ( Yuna, Tidus)

( Wakka, Lulu, Paine )

( TRUNK : Everyones things )

The car ride to the airport was a hell of a ride. Gippal and Rikku kept arguing on which radio station to listen to, and which song, and when they finally decided, the song was done.

Yuna and Tidus were fighting too. Tidus wanted the window down to feel the air through his hair. Yuna on the other hand wanted the window up complaining it was to cold. The window went up down, up down, until Baralais' mom put a lock on it so when they pushed the botton it went no were.

Paine, Wakka and Lulu were all complaining with each other. Wakka kept flirting with Lulu, and Lulu kept telling Wakka not to, even though she probably enjoyed the attention. Paine was fed up with the two and told them to shut up, which broke out into them arguing. Yup, one hell of a ride.

----------------------------

The car pulled up onto the airport as Baralais' mom shoved all of them out of the car. She was definatly mad. Everyone was out of the car with all there luggage as Baralais' mom drove off.

" Well she seemed pissed. " Gippal stated as they began walking into the airport.

" Why thank you captain obvious. " Paine said as she rolled her eyes.

They all went through a machine to detect weather or not they were carring some sort of weapon. Of course they all came through clean as the showed the ticket man ( A/N : I dont know what its called lol ) there passports and tickets.

They all aboarded the plane and went to there seats. ' Surprisingly ', Rikku and Gippal had to sit next to eachother. A while ago in the car Yuna and Paine switched Tidus' ticket with Rikkus so Tidus would sit next to Yuna and Rikku next to Gippal. Hehe, the perfect plan!

" Argh! Why do I have to sit next to the big pooie head?? " Rikku complained as she straped on her seatbelt.

" Yeah, why do I have to sit next to the spoiled, whiny brat? " Gippal said already seated.

" Im not whiney or spoiled!! Nor am I a brat! " Rikku pouted as she gazed out the window.

-------------------------------------

**What seemed like 3 gazzilion hours later...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

" Hey Gippal, what happened to Rikku? She seems awfuly quiet. " Yuna asked Gippal who was playing with loose strands of hair.

Gippal looked over his sholder to hear soft snoring. Rikku had fallen asleep on his sholder.

He smiled, she looked so peaceful and so beautiful.

" She just fell asleep. Remember, you guys did'nt sleep last night. " He said answering Yunas question as she nodded in response.

" **Ladies and Gentleman, we have reached our destination. Everyone we're in Miami. " **Said a voice from the intercom.

"Cids Girl, " Gippal shoved her slightly trying to wake her up.

" Cids girl wake up. " He pushed her some more until she opened her emerald eyes.

" Huh... what? " She said sleepily looking up at Gippal.

" **Welcome to Miami Cids Girl. "**

------------------------------------------------

**YAY! Second Chappie done! WOW! Another long one hehe :P This one was longer then the first! HEHE! I think I updated pretty quick! Wooo hoo! I already got my plans for the next chappie! Stay tuned :P**

**Ya, some of this chapter was just dialog, but not alot of it:P HOpe U LIKED!!**

**Reveiw PLeasE! **


	3. Miami

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took sooo long for me to update!! My dumbo keyboard was acting up, so we had to go and get another :P Yippers!!**

**Thank You To my Reviewers :D muahaha! U are the ice beneath my skates!**

**Gippal: ... alright then! ... You sure do love your crack don't you...**

**2hot41Guy: .. O.o ...**

**Gippal: Reviewers! Thank you, thank you, I know you review because of my greatness and well I cant blame you! I mean look at me, I'm irresistible!**

**2Hot41guy: O.O okay then…**

**mijin gakure, smartkid94**** : Sorry for the spelling errors! I do try to proofread and read through it to make sure no mistakes, but I always miss some of the errors, sorry:P Hopefully this chapter doesn't have any mistakes! I'll even have an online dictionary there so that if I don't know how to spell a word, I'll just look it up. Thanks for pointing out my errors, it helps :)**

Painalaized Rippals **Hey, I read your review and thanks for the ideas. That would be cute if Rikku and Gippal sing that, I probably am going to add that later on in the story but I first have to see where everything's going and stuff! Thanks for your ideas they defiantly helped me :)**

**x.The Talking Cave.x : Thanks for your review, and i will try and make each and evey chappie funny and lively...hopefully lol hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**Sing Your Heart Out**

**Chapter 3: MIAMI!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAY! Not only do I wake up to find Gippal sitting right next to me, ( YAY! ) but when I look out the window of the airplane... __**BAM **__there's Miami! It's sooo beautiful! Palm Trees, The Ocean , The beach, City Lights, buildings as high as well... their high! Think of about... 3 thousand chocobos stacked on top of each other. Can you picture it? Yup! That's how high they are!_

" Pinch me Im dreaming! " I said dreamily gazing out the window of the airplane as I felt a slight pinch on my arm.

" OWWIIEE!!" I screamed loudly as I looked over at the betrayer that pinched me. It was Gippal...

" Call me if you need anything else Cids Girl. " Gippal said with a wink as I felt my cheeks burning.

WHY??? Why must I blush? Do I have a problem? Do I have some strange disorder and belong on 'Mystery Diagnosis' on the Discovery Channel?! Hopefully not. Then I'd miss the day Gippal asks me out... WHAT THE?! What did I just say!? I blame you! You're the one reading this, you could have stopped me you know! Oh, what did you just say? You want to take this outta Fan Fiction??? Well come on bring it!

Rikku punched the air as Gippal turned to her trying to suppress his giggles.

" What are you fighting Cids Girl? The old man in the seat in front of you?" Gippal teased as he pointed to the sleeping elder in the seat in front of them.

Rikku blushed deeply...again. Damn it.

"**Everyone may I have your attention please. We have now reached the ground. Please be seated until the plane has completely stopped. " **Announced a voice from the intercom.

WOO HOO! We can finally get off this airplane and step foot on the ground of MIAMI! YAY! YAY! YAY! I cant wait, I cant wait... OWWIE! Someone just pulled my hair! OWIE! They did it again! ... GIPPAL...!

" GIPPAL! Stop pulling my hair! " I said taking back my hair that was wrapped around his hand.

" ... I'm bored!!! Waaa... I need to be preoccupied somehow! Besides... I blame you. " Gippal said as if he was a child. Oh wait this is Gippal we're talking about so yeah pretty damn close!

" Blame me??? For what? Why is it my fault that you were pulling my hair because you need to be preoccupied? " I asked coldly. Well as coldly as I could be... WHAT??? I tried to look cold... sorry, I'm just no Paine. Every glance she gives is cold... - shivers -... soo...cold...

"... Because... the beads in you hair are too colorful and I got sooo easily distracted by them. Thus, I blame you. " Gippal explained still having a child-like attitude.

I rolled my eyes. What kind of excuse was that?

--------------------------------------------------------

**Gippals P.O.V**

What kind of excuse was that? I could have made a better excuse then that! I wasn't _really _pulling her hair because of the colorful beads, ( Although they were quite distracting and fun to play with:D ) I was _really _pulling her beads because it annoyed the hell out of her and she would give me her attention... DAMNIT! What am I doing?! I'm pulling her hair like some 6 year old would do when they like some girl... Me the ' SEXY GOD OF ALL THAT IS SEXY ' is trying so damn hard to get the attention of some girl.

_Yeah but she's not just __some girl__. She's Rikku. And you love her._

NO I DONT!

_Um yeah you do. _

How do you know?

_Well, I'm your inter cautious. I know everything there is to know about you... and trust me there aint a whole lot! I mean come on man, what have you doing with your life?You're sooo lazy! What have you been doing for the last 18 years???_

... I've been around...

" GIPPAL! GIPPAL!! SPIRA TO GIPPAL! " I snapped outta my trance to find small fingers snapping in my face. It was Cids Girl!

" HUH? W-What?? " I said, still abit out of it.

" We've landed, come on we're leaving! " She got up as did I. No one else was on the plane. Just us two. Me and Cids Girl. Cids Girl and I :D

" Cids Girl why are we the only two on the plane? " I asked walking out of the plane, luggage in hand.

Before Rikku could answer another voice did. Baralai. Damn you Baralai! I wanted to hear Cids Girls cute sweet little voice, not yours!!!

" You were the only two on the plane because you were in some sort of trance were you were staring at the seat in front of you with deep concentration. First time any of us saw you that concentrated. Sorry we just didnt wanna ruin you and the chairs moment. Seemed like it was getting serious. " Baralai teased as everyone began laughing, I even saw Paine chuckle abit. I punched him playfuly in the arm as we began walking.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks because I had ANOTHER QUESTION! Yup, I am quite a curious little fellow! What? Cant blame me because I wonder about the mysteries of Spira...

" Hey, wait a minute! Then why was Cids Girl STILL next to me huh? Why didnt she leave like the rest of you? " I was REALLY CONFUSED! Why DID Cids Girl stay with me? Why? HUH?! HUH?! I want answers!

" Guess you'll never know Gippal..." Rikku said as she stuck out her tounge at him. Oh well... just another thing to add on the list of ' The Mysterys Of Spira ' ...

" Ok so where we headin' to next? " I asked. Of course I asked, I was curious! HAHA! Im annoying as hell today:D

" Well aren't you just the curious little fellow today. " Paine said in a smartass tone. I did not like that smartass tone she was using with me. Hmph. -Pouts-

" Argh, Gippal dont pout like that, you look just like Rikku. " Paine said as everyone laughed. Rikku was now pouting along with me.

" Wow, you two really ARE made for each other. " Tidus said observantly as Rikku and I blushed deeply.

" ARE NOT! " Rikku screamed in Tidus' ear as he literally jumped out of his pants. If it hadn't been for Yuna grabbing him in the air, his pants really would've come off... ...Remind me to thank Yuna later...

" If you children are done, our limo is here." Lulu interrupted as we all gazed at the limo behind her. It was a long black limousine with chrome rims.

" W-wooowww..." Everyone began drooling as they saw the limo. I on the other hand was more useful of my time and jumped into the limousine. The interior was amazing. It had a kind of Retro theme going on with, TV, DVD, CD player, Mirrored ceilings, Fiber Optic Lighting and Two Bars. Everyone crawled into the car with amazed looks on their faces.

" WOW! I could live in here! " Rikku said as she hopped in the limo next to me. Yeah, next to ME.

" So _you _decided to ride next to the Gipster this time huh Cids Girl." I teased as she turned cherry red. Oh yes how I love to make her blush.

" Shut up GIPPY. Hmph, I think I'm gonna sit next to Baralai. Someone who REMEMBERS MY NAME! " She quickly crawled over to Baralai and squeezed in between Paine and Baralai. NO! CIDS GIRL COME BACK!!! Damn it. I'm all alone now. NO! What's Tidus doing? No, he's moving his way over here... stop moving down Tidus... no...don't...

" HEYA GIPPAL! " Tidus said happily as I gave him a small wave. He's REALLY creepy sometimes. Well what do you know, Yunas right there NEXT TO HIM. Hah, now its time to embarrass little Tidus...

" So Yuna..." I said as I leaned over to Yuna.

" Yea Gippal? " She said as she leaned back a bit. Well sheesh, what did she think I was gonna do? Put my tongue down her throat?

" Oh well, I was just wonderin' if Tidus here told you anything about his life, you know his past. " I said as she and Tidus turned over to me.

" No... in fact he never even mentioned it come to think of it..." Yuna seemed more and more interested as did the others. Muahahah, I'm such an ass.

" Well then, I guess I should just inform you guys..." I grinned evilly as Tidus had a scared look on his face that seemed as if he peed his pants. Wait... um... I think I'm gonna scoot down a bit. -scoots over- Ok then back to being an ass!

" You see, me and Ti here have been best friends since the dawn of time. Well, it all started in Kindergarten during free time. I was sitting in a chair watching my minions build the most biggest castel of blocks Spira has ever seen! Muahaha... oh yeah anyways... I noticed that Ti wasn't around and so I went searchin' for him. What I found was horrifying..." I stopped for a dramatic pause.

" Gippal... man.. don't do it! " Tidus pleaded but I continued on anyway.

" Tidus was in a pink apron that said ' Kiss The Cook ' along with a chef hat that said ' Mommy's little Cook ' while he opened the toy oven and took out plastic cookies and skipped over to the teacher and they both sat there and ate the cookies with a warm glass of milk..." I finished as everyone bursted out laughing. Tidus blushed crimson. Hah, I even saw the Limo driver laughing!

" Oh Ti! What about that time in gym class when-" I began but was immediately cut off by Tidus' hand slapping over my mouth, ( him still crimson red. )

" Uh yeah, Gip, I don't think anyone really wants to know about that... uh I KNOW! Lets talk more about YOU." Tidus exclaimed as everyone agreed with his idea of talking about me. Usually I would love nothing more than for people to talk about me. But under these circumstances I really don't...

" YEA! Lets know more about Gippal , ya! He doesn't say much about his elementary school years..." Wakka said as everyone agreed with him. Well there WAS a reason for not letting anyone know about Elementary School...

" Well Wakka; everyone. Lets just say Gippals had his moments... Oh I KNOW! There was this one time when we had to do a presentation and Gippal was up next. The moment Gippal got up everyone began bursting out laughing because Gippal has something on his pants..." It was Tidus' turn to stop for dramatic effect.

NO! He wouldn't...

" Tidus I swear you say one word and you'll never be able to pee the same again! " I warned. Tidus seemed a bit scared but was ballsy enough to continue.

" - Gulp - Well, on Gippals pants was a **USED** pad..." Everyone began laughing so hard they almost all fell out of there chairs. Everyone except me of course... ( A/N : LOL Why yes I do mention the 'oh so hated by all women' Pad. And if a boys reading this then.. oh well, you should be old enough to know :D hah :P )

" How the hell did THAT get there?!" Baralai asked still laughing his head off along with everyone else.

" -Laughs- Well h-he -giggles- that morning when Gippal was done -haha- pissing in the bathroom he turned around -HAHAH- and slipped on a Tampon and landed on the sticky part of the pad... hehe, and he didn't even notice!!! So when he went to school that morning he had a pad on his butt!!!!" Everyone began laughing harder and harder. TIDUS IS GONNA GET IT I SWEAR!!

" **TIDUS!!!! OUI PADDAN CYO kUUTPOA DU BAAEHk NEkRD YHOSUNA PALYICA OUIN HAJAN kUHHY PA YPMA DU BAA DRA CYSA! "** I exclaimed in Al Bhed as everyone stared at me with confused eyes. Except for Rikku, she understood every word of it and began to chuckle.

" -Gulps- Rikku, w-what did he s-say." Tidus asked turning over to the Al Bhed across from him who was laughing.

" Oh he just said something about how you better say goodbye to ever peeing right again because you'll never be able to pee the same, you know something like that." She said with a smirk as Tidus went pale.

" Tidus get ready to be kil-" I started but the limo stopped and the car door opened. Damn it.

" We're here." The showfere stepped aside to reveal an amazingly big beach resort. On the front was a giant surfboard that said "Golden Springs Beach Resort ".

We all stepped out of the car as we gazed at the beautiful beach resort.

" W-wooowww..." Rikku along with the rest of us sat there and gazed at our new home for the summer.

" Welcome everyone! " Some dude in a tux ( Who wears a tux in the summer time? That's like going snowboarding with a coat but with only underwear on. ) came to us as he shook all the boys hands and kissed the girls hands. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach when he went near Rikku... I didn't like the feeling. The feeling made me wanna go over to that guy and beat the crap out of him... Jealousy? NAH! Not jealousy! Hah, what was I thinking! Jealousy!? _HAH PASHA! _:P I think I've been out in the sun to long…

" I am Mr. Toyahaki and this is my wife, Mrs. Toyahaki." He said gesturing to the women next to him. She had darkish creamish kinda skin with black hair, and what do you know she's wearing a long sleeve dress that went down to her feet along with sandals...

" We are very glad that you all decided to come! The rest of your school is all around the resort, here let me take you into the hotel so you can get your room keys." She smiled sweetly as we followed her into this massively huge ( yet stunningly beautiful ) hotel. I swear I've never seen one so beautiful before. Argh... I'm acting like a chick! Think'n about all the 'scenery' and all that crap...

" Here you are, your room numbers and keys." Mrs. Toyahaki gave us each a key and left out of the hotel leaving us to find our rooms.

" Hmm... room 79... who else has room 79?" I asked looking down at my room key number.

" We do! " Baralai, Tidus and Wakka all said at the same time.

" Looks like I'm bunking with a couple of lunatics… Oh Yay… " I said sarcastically as we went into our rooms. The rooms were… the freakin cred! It was one of the coolest places I've ever seen in my life.

There was an amazing stereo system that put mine back at home in the dirt. The beds were about ten times as big as my twin bed. The blankets had some sort of golden design on the edges and around the middle while the rest of it was red. It had a balcony that let you see the entire ocean, perfect view.

The whole room just had a very tropical theme to it. Like the walls, they were painted a red at the bottom but slowly turned into an orange going up the wall. The lights were lightly dimmed and the curtains closed.

We all dropped our stuff on the bed we chose. I chose the bed near the balcony because Tidus said he'd be too scared to sleep near there just in case some burglar tried coming in, it get me first. I already told him that even if someone wanted to steal him they'd take him back almost immediately. He's too damn annoying…

Baralai was in the bed next to mine, Tidus next to his bed, and Wakka in the bed nearest to the bathroom. He earlier had a 'confession' time with us and revealed that he had bladder issues. But sheesh the way he was telling us seemed as if he was gonna tell us he was pregnant and one of us were the father or something…

I walked up to the red curtain and opened it to feel the fresh Miami air breeze through the room.

" Welcome to Miami guys! "

---------------------------------------

**Room 80 : The Girls Room**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Normal P.O.V**

**----------------------------------------------**

The girls walked into to there room which was the same as the boys. They ironically chose the exact same beds as the boys.

" YAY!! We're here! We're in Miami! This is too good to be true!! " Yuna and Rikku squealed as they pulled a YuRiPa. ( A/N: LOL A YuRiPa is when, you know how in Journeys end, when Yuna runs over to Rikku and Paine and she jumps in the air, kicks her feet back and gives them a high-five? Well everyone that is what I present to you a " YuRiPa ". )

" You two are so lame. Why do I even hang out with you guys? " Paine said as she began unpacking her things. The two girls just smiled as they began unpacking there things.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

They all turned to the door to see a young girl, ( right around there age ) with long brown silky hair and brown eyes.

" Um, hi. This is room 80 right? " She said walking into the room luggage in hand.

" Uh, yeah that's right. Um who are you? " Yuna stepped forward to the girl.

' Oh, sorry bout that, I'm Lenne. " She put her stuff down on the empty bed on the other side of the room across from all the others.

" HIYA LENNE! I'm Rikku! Oh and the girl over there who looks emo is Paine. The quiet one reading over there is Lulu, and the girl who greeted you at the door who looks creepily identical to you is Yuna! She's my cousin. My partner in crime!" Rikku extend her arm and shook Lennes.

She seemed a bit creeped out but felt at ease once all the girls began talking to her. She felt at home, she knew this was going to be a great summer.

**---------------------**

**Room: 79**

**--------------------**

" Tidus, you cant find the circumference of your butt!" Gippal exclaimed at his friend who was trying his hardest to find the circumference of his butt...

All of a sudden the door creeped open as a young man came into the room.

" Um… am I interrupting something? " He said looking at Tidus who was bent over trying to look at his butt, Wakka was petting his blitz ball, Gippal who was shaving with his toes and Baralai who was eating marshmallows with a pencil as a stick.

" Uh… and you are?" Tidus said turning back straight, thank yevon…

" Oh I'm Shuyin, I've been assigned this room with you guys. " Shuyin said looking over at everyone.

" Oh hey, I'm Gippal nice to meet ya." Gippal extended his hand as they all shook hands with Shuyin. He placed his things on the bed across from the others.

" So Shuyin, you here to work for the resort too?" Baralai asked extending a marshmallow at Shuyin but he kindly refused.

" Uh yeah, I got the letter in the mail or what ever." He replied unpacking.

" Oh, so you went to our school???" Tidus exclaimed walking over to him. He nodded his head yes to Tidus' question.

" Really? Never saw you around much." Gippal said eating a teddy gram.

" Yeah, that's because I had been suffocated of any freedom by Leblanc…" He said shuddering. The thought of him use to being with Leblanc made him shiver…

" YOU USE TO GO OUT WITH LEBLANC!? No wonder you never saw the light of day. She always clings on people… its real freaky…" Gippal said shuddering along with everyone else.

" So Shuyin, you ready to meet the rest of the girls? " Baralai said walking over to Shuyin.

" Rest of the girls? Like who…?" He said as all boys had a smirk on there faces.

" Oh trust me… you'll love'em, there a quite a handful…"

" A handful huh… ok then I guess I'll come along, we're we heading?" Shuyin asked them all walking out the door.

" Were heading to room 80..."

----------------------------------------------------

**MUAHAHAH! That was long…. Yup that was my gift for you because I haven't updated in about a week, sorry bout that! Hopefully that didn't suck!! Sowy if it did… he he! Oh, BTW yeah I konw they havent sung or anything like that yet, but I have something I want them all to sing in thenext chappie... MUAHAHAHAH!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and no, Shuyin and Lenne aren't together… for now anyways! LOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Everybody who reviews wins a kiss with Gippal!**

**Gippal: O.O SAY WHAT?????**

**2hot41guy: Pucker your lips up Gippal, cause here comes the girls!**

**Gippal: -Hides- EKK! **

**:D**


	4. Working At The CarWash

**Hiya again!! Thank so much for the reviews!!**

**2hot41guy: YAY! GIPPAL! Thank you Gippal for giving everyone kisses!!**

**Gippal: yeah, yeah whatever... wait, your not gonna make me do it again are you?! O.O**

**2hot41guy: Oh shut up Gip, its not like you got mono from kissing anyone -.- In fact yes, you will have to kiss more people humph. :P**

**Gippal: -sniffle- see how she's soo abusing!!**

**2hot41guy: O.x I DONT ABUSE YOU!**

**Gippal: -rolls eyes- what ever, ANYWAYS, thank you reviewers!! Here you guys can get a hug... -Hugs- :D**

**SilentFall** :** I love that part too with Tidus, and the ' Mommy's Little Cook', me and my little sister were laughing so hard when I read it to her. :P Glad you like it :D**

**The Al Bhed Princess**: **Hehe, thanks, I try to make it as funny as I can, but in real life I'm only funny cause I act stupid... I think I influenced the Final Fantasy characters too much... O.O **

**smartkid94**: **Sorry for the spelling error but YAY, not as many in this chappie woo hoo! LOL I just found out my computer DOES have spell checker, I just didn't know it did until yesterday my step dad showed me it lol, So yay hardly no more mistakes:D**

**xxNo-one** : **Hehe, thanks for your reviews, you were my first reviewer!! YAY!! -hugs- sowy just got caught up in the moment lol. :D**

**mijin gakure**: **LOL Your review was funny lol!! I would be wide awake too if I got the chance to kiss Gippy... LOL :D Tell your mommy your welcome muaahahah lol hopefully Gippal will be giving out more kisses lol.**

**Painalaized Rippals**: **LOL I just looked up what pedlrac means and I found out lol A very naughty word lol JK! Hey did you by any chance change your screen name?**

**Thanks Reviewers!!!! YAY! The reviews make me want to write more and more:D**

**Gippal: Shut up and let them read the story...**

**2hot41guy: xD okey dokey!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sing Your Heart Out**

**Chapter 4: Working At The Carwash**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The girls were looking through each others things trying to decide what to wear to ' work '. Even though it was _work _it didn't necessarily mean you cant still look hot. Well, for them anyway.

All of a sudden the door slammed opened, while the girls had nothing but underwear and a bra on...uh oh...

It was the boys. Silly, silly boys.

**" EKKK!!!! What are you guys doing here!!? Get out! Get out!** " Rikku along with the rest of the girls ran up to the boys throwing shoes at them, but not just any shoes, oh no, for this occasion they used high heel boots. Yeah that would teach'em!

" **OW! HELP! Hey stop, you almost poked my other eye out! STOP THATS MY ONLY ONE!!! Oh come on, sorry -ow- stop throwin it! We're out! we're out!** " Gippal yelled in pain as all boys were shoved out of the room.

" See, what I tell you, a handful or what? " Tidus said over to Shuyin who had his eyes wide open nodding his head slowly in agreement.

" Well, that was sure a sight..." Gippal said as they all got up from the floor, shoes falling off them.

" You got that right..." Baralai, Tidus, Shuyin and Wakka all said salvia drooling out of their mouths.

" We better never pop up like that again..." Tidus said as Gippal began to chuckle.

" Hm... uh, Tidus I don't think we were the only things that popped up..." Gippal said looking down at Tidus' um, ' family jewels '. Everyone began laughing hysterically. ...Men... XD

" AHHH! No! Your not suppose to be awake! Go back in, come on go back to sleep!!! " Tidus blushed crimson as he began talking to um 'little Tidus'.

" Guys what am I gonna do? We have to go to work soon and I cant go to work like this! It's embarrassing! What if the girls see it? WHAT IF YUNA SEES IT?!" Tidus began panicking as Gippal swung his hand over Tidus' mouth to shut him up.

" Ok, Ti, we're still in front of the girls door so be quiet! Come on let's go back into our room." Gippal whispered as they all followed him into their room.

" Ok, now you can panic." Gippal said as Tidus went crazy, jumping all over the place but then realized it kind of hurt to, so he sat in a little ball on the floor rocking back and forth like an idiot.

" Tidus man get a hold of yourself ya? I can just give you one of my shorts, their a bit bigger than yours so no one will notice ok? " Wakka said smiling as Tidus' face lit up.

" Thank you so much Wakka man! You're a lifesaver! " Tidus exclaimed as he grabbed the shorts and ran into the bathroom.

" Think it'll work?" Shuyin asked Wakka.

" Not a chance..." Baralai and the rest of the guys shook there head in agreement.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

" Come i-" Gippal began but was completely cut off by the door slaming open.

" Hey girl-" The guys mouth dropped when they saw the girls.

" Hey why'd it get all quie-" Tidus hopped out of the bathroom ( Apparently the Wakkas pants did work. Go figure. ) and stopped when he saw the girls and joined the boys drooling.

Rikku was wearing a jean skirt, with a emerald bikini that had white flower designs in the front. Along with her hair in a sideways ponytail leaning on her shoulder, one hair in the front out, with a emerald hairs crunchy that matched her bikini top and eyes. And simple green sandals to top it all off.

Yuna was wearing jean shorts also with a bikini only it was aqua colored; silver rhinestones around the edges of the bikini. Her hair was back in a normal ponytail with a couple of light blue ( fake ) curls she attached at the ponytail. Also with a simple pair of aqua sandals.

Lenne was all for fashion despite the occasion. So her and Rikku ( being the future fashionistas of the group ) wore almost the same thing only instead of emerald, she wore a navy blue color which suited her very nicely.

Paine and Lulu could give two rats ass about there appearance. So Paine wore a big loose black shirt that she tied around the side of her waist in a knot and automatic caprices along with black sandals. A/N: Automatic is a color, kind of like black only a little lighter, but not grey. She couldn't do much with her hair so she left it the same way.

Lulu was wearing almost the same thing as Paine only in a darker black. A much, much darker black... and a tint of lavender:D

" Humina, Humina, Humina..." The boys mouths were dropped on the floor as the girls giggled and blushed.

" Um -giggle- ok then I guess we should go then." Rikku said as they all followed her into the lobby.

" Ah, there you all are! You guys are the group from Luca High right? The group that arrived late? " A tall man with pointy blue hair and tattoos all over his face approached Rikku and the others.

" Um, yeah we are, and you are?" Rikku asked a little weired out.

" Oh, sorry 'bout that sweetie, well I'm Seymour, I work for Mr. and Mrs. Toyahaki, wonderful people, wish I could say the same about there daughter... Oh sorry, I just ramble and ramble! Never can control myself. And you all are?" Seymour looked at everyone for answers as they each raised there hand up saying their name.

" Hiya I'm Rikku!"

" Sup, I'm Gippal."

" Hello there, I'm Yuna."

" Nice to meet you Seymour, I'm Lulu."

" Hey, I'm Baralai."

" What's up , I'm Wakka."

" Heya, I'm Lenne."

" Shuyin."

Everyone looked over at Shuyin because if his one word response.

" What?! That's my name!" He said as everyone giggled and took there attention back to Seymour.

" Well, It's nice to meet all of you!" He began kissing all the girls hands, and could sense a hint of jealousy from the boys.

... boys...

" Oh, don't worry, I like boys." He said simply as the boys backed away a bit. A/N: Yup, I made Seymour gay in this fic instead of some maniac rapist, as I've seen in many stories :P Wanted a twist to Seymour! Don't think I've seen him gay yet...:D )

" Argh, don't jump ahead of yourselves boys, your just not my type, not that cute either." Seymour said simply as all the girls began laughing hysterically.

" You're cool Seymour! You think you can tell us what our jobbies are???" Rikku asked as he put his finger on his hand a began thinking.

" Ah yes, you guys jobs are... working at the carwash for today! " He said as all the girls jumped up in excitement. The boys on the other hand weren't to thrilled about the idea, well all except for Gippal.

" Soooo, I get to see the girls wet in bikinis...covered in bubbles..." Gippal said aloud with a evil grin on his face. All the girls looked at him with disgusted faces.

" PERV!" They all slapped him across the face as they walked out of the hotel.

" OOOOWWWWW!!!!" Gippal held his wounded cheek as the rest of the guys laughed.

" That's what you get for having a perverted mind Gip." Tidus said as they all followed the girls outside.

--------

" Ok, so where's the car wash at?" Lenne asked as everyone began looking around trying to find it.

" THERE IT IS! Do you see it?" Rikku exclaimed as everyone shook there head no.

" Look, right there. Tilt your head a little to the left, yeah there you go. Now squint you right eye and lean forward. Now do you see it?"

" OoOoOoh." Everyone said still leaned over gazing at the car wash. They began walking near it when Gippal ran up to Rikku.

" Hey Cids Girl, I really liked that froggy bra. It went really well with your green thong." Gippal teased as he ran back to the boys, as they all started laughing. Rikku blushed crimson red as all the girls looked at her.

" Uh, who was that?" Lenne asked them all. They had forgotten to show Lenne everyone.

" Well Lenne, that perv over there is Rikkus boyfriend Gippal." Yuna began but was immediately cut off by Rikku.

" HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled as the entire resort stared at her.

"Hehe, oops." She said blushing as she felt herself shrink smaller and smaller until she was invisible. Hah, she wished.

" Ok then, so that boy over there with the pointy red hair is Wakka. Probably the most maturist of the boys, which doesn't say much... anyways, that one right there with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Tidus. Hi Tidus, - waves - :D. And the sliver haired boy there is Baralai, Paine's boy..."

" MINUS 35,645,546 RESPECT POINTS YUNA!" Paine yelled as Yuna giggled turning her attention back to the boys. Her eyes landed on Shuyin.

" I don't think the boys introduced you, ( Why am I not surprised...) Who are you???" Yuna asked Shuyin politely as all the girls stared at him. Especially Lenne...

" Well, I'm Shuyin... I used to go to your school." He said slow trying to refresh the girls memory.

" Nope don't remember ya." They all said at the same time looking at each other.

" That's because he was going out with Leblanc." Gippal said stepping in.

" YOU USED TO GO OUT WITH LEBLANC! No wonder you never saw the light of day! She, like clings on to people...it's real freaky..." Rikku said as Gippal smirked at her. She had said just what he had to Shuyin earlier in the hotel room.

" You stole the words right out of my mouth Cids Girl." He said smiling to her as she gazed at him with her left eye twitched, nose crinkled up, and ears wiggling. Either she was REALLY CONFUSED, or she _really _had to go.

" What are you talking about?" Yup she was just really confused.

" Your lucky you're cute Cids Girl..." Gippal said as she punched him in the arm playfully.

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**"Golden Springs Car Wash"**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

" Does everything in this place have some fancy name to it? I mean come on The " Golden Springs Car Wash "? Back home we just call it 'The Car Wash'" Gippal complained as they approached the car wash.

" Oh shut up Gippal, that's all you been talking about on our way here. The walk here was the longest 4 minutes of my life..." Baralai complained as they all picked up a sponge from the bucket of water.

" Oh great... here comes the cars..." They all groaned as packs and packs of cars came rushing in.

There was no way they were capable of actually cleaning a car. They all went to the car wash themselves to get their cars clean. Never once did they expect them to be the ones washing the cars.

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

" SPIRA STOP BEEPING WE'RE DOING THE BEST WE CAN!" Rikku yelled as the cars kept beeping, louder and louder, and louder...

" Ok guys, this isn't working at all! We're not getting anything done! I thought this was suppose to be fun." Lenne complained as everyone nodded there head in agreement.

" Who says it cant be?" Gippal said as everyone looked at him. He gazed at Rikku in particular because he remembered what them two use to do as children...

" Rikku, remember when Cid made us clean his car when we were little because he was too much of a bum to do it himself."

" Yeah why?" Rikku said laughing at the memory.

" Remember what song we use to sing..."

A smile spread across Rikkus face as she ran up to the next car coming snapping her fingers, while dancing and began to sing. This is how you'll know who's singing: Rikku, _Gippal, _**Everyone **

Ooh ooh  
You might not ever get rich  
But let me tell ya it's better than diggin' a ditch

Everyone recognized the song as they began jumping around washing the cars while dancing.

There ain't no tellin' who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe even an Indian chief

Everyone began feeling energy as they sung, ( Even Paine made an acception...) doing cartwheels, errr, more so attempted cartwheels...

**(Workin')  
At the car wash**

_Workin' at the car wash, girl  
Come on and sing it with me  
_

**(Car wash)**

_Sing it with the feelin' ya'all_

Yuna jumped on top of Tidus' sholders as she began cleaning the roofs of the car.

**(Car wash, girl)**

Ooh!

Come summer, the work gets kinda hard  
This ain't no place to be if you planned on bein' a star

_Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you act the fool_

Shuyin picked up Lenne as she straightened like a stick with sponges in her hands as he pushed her back and forth on the car like a sponge on a stick.

(At the car wash)

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

_Talkin' about the car wash, girl  
Come on, ya'all and sing it for me_

**(Car wash)  
Oooh oooh oooh  
(Car wash, girl)  
**

The cars started pouring in like crazy. There we're to many to count, but that did'nt stop them. Oh no, it just motivated them more.

**(Work and work)  
**

_Well, those cars never seem to stop coming_

**(Work and work)**

_  
_  
Keep those rags and machines humming

**(Work and work)**

My fingers to the bone

**(Work)**

_Can't wait till it's time to go home _

Rikku shoved Gippal playfully as they began circling around the cars while dancing, continuing to sing.

**(Hey, get your car washed today)**

Fill up and you don't have to pay

_  
Come on and give us a play_

**(Do the wash, right away)**

Wakka began cleaning the windows of the cars with bubbles and water as Lulu came trailing behind him with a dry rag cleaning off all the soap.

**(The car wash)**

Talkin' 'bout the car wash

_Car wash, girl_  
_Come on, ya'all, let's sing it with me_

**(Car wash)**

**  
**_Sing it with feelin', ya'all_

**(Car wash, girl)**

Gippal picked up Rikku as he swung her around. Ouuu... bad move. Rikku spilled a bucket of water on him as she continued to sing.

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**(Car wash)**

Never seem to stop comin'

Gippal took a bucket of water as he began chasing Rikku with it. It had become a water war. But did that stop them from singing? Spira no, they kept going and going.**  
**

_What'd I say_

Keep those rags and machines hummin'

**(Car wash)**

**Let me tell you, it's always cool . . . **

" WHAT THE HELL GOING ON?!" Someone from the car they were cleaning yelled as they immediately stopped dancing... It was Dona!!! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION!!! THE BITCH IS IN THE BASE, I REPEAT THE BITCH IS IN THE BASE!

" What the hell are you all doing here?!" Dona yelled in her Dona attitude.

" Well, the whole Luca High School is working for the _' Golden Springs Beach Resort ' _" Baralai explained calmly as Dona's eyes widened.

" YOU MEAN **ALL** OF YOU ARE WORKING HERE?! DADDY!!!!!" Dona speeded out of the carwash soap and water going everywhere, ( Because she was acting so bitchy and stuff that they never got to finish her car. Hah, in her face. )

" What's wrong with the bitch?" Lenne asked as they all shrugged cleaning up the mess of water and soap they had made.

" Hm... you think we should have told her that once the water and soup dries that it'll dry on her car, and make it look like crap?" Yuna asked as everyone looked at each other.

" **Nah. **"

--------------------------------------

Golden Springs Hotel

-------------------------------------

" DADDY!!!" Dona marched into the hotel in anger looking for her father but could only find her assistant Seymour.

" SEYMOUR!" She stomped her way over to Seymour who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes Hun? "

" I TOLD YOU TO INVITE GIPPAL TO GO HERE NOT THE **ENTIRE LUCA HIGH SCHOOL! **" Dona screamed at the top of her lungs as Seymour stepped back a bit.

" Uh, ya did? Oopsie! Sorry Hun, I guess I got it mixed up. Besides why do you want Gippal here anyway? Does it really matter if the schools here sweetie?" Seymour tried making her calm but knew he couldn't.

" Of course it matters! I _want _Gippal, and as long as his friends are here, that bitch Rikku in particular, I'm never going to get him! AND I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" Dona yelled once more.

" Oh you mean those lovely kids? They seemed nice, especially that Rikku girl! What do you have against her anyway?"

" Seymour! Don't you get it??!!!"

" Uh no..."

" ARGH! Gippal _wants _Rikku. A blind man could know that! I WANT HIM TO WANT ME CAUSE-"

" You always get what you want, I know Dona..." Seymour said as she stormed off.

" What a bitch..."

-----------------------------

**HAH! LOL Yeah, I ended the chapter with Seymour calling Dona a bitch :P MUAHAHAHA!!! Not much in this chapter...Well, I think... :D I hope you liked this chapter, omg I had soo much fun writing this. LOL THEY SUNG!! YAY!!!! I have plans for the next chapter...MUAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHH!!**

**Hope You liked :D**

**Review please : )**


	5. Simple Plan Wannabe's

**Hey everyone:D Good to see you all again!**

**Gippal: -Yawns- Hiya people! ...2hot41guy... **

**2hot41guy: Que pasa Gippy??! xD**

**Gippal: O.x Ok, I don't know what you just said, but I know you called me Gippy which isn't my name. I'm mad at you!**

**2hot41guy: WHY?! O.O**

**Gippal: -Sniffle- YOU MADE ME SING AND DANCE! I MEAN COME ON! I HAVE A REP TO UPHOLD!**

**2hot41guy: A fictional character as a rep to uphold?!! I DONT EVEN HAVE A REP! WAAAHHH:P**

**Gippal: I hope I never have to do that again...**

**2hot41guy: o.O uh.. Gip... it's a musical...**

**Gippal: What's your point...?**

**2hot41guy: -.- errr nothing...ANYWAYS, THANKS REVIEWERS! Luv you all:D**

**Usually I right to my reviewers but right now I'm too tired!! It's late! Sowy:P Hope you likey this chappie, cause me no likey people who no likey me LOL**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sing Your Heart Out**

**Chapter 5: Simple Plan Wannabe's?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Haha, Paine you were singing!!!" Gippal teased as they began walking into the hotel. Paine punched Gippal hard in the gut as he yelled in pain. - owwie-

" Hello everyone! You're done washing the cars already?" Mr. Toyahaki said as he approached them.

" Yeah, we did sir." Rikku and the rest of the gang said whipping the sweat off there face.

" That's wonderful! Well, I don't think we really need you guys to do anything at this moment so you can all hang out at the lodge! All the teens hang out there and have fun and what not. Im sure you'll all love it." Mr. Toyahaki smiled as he went off to find his wife.

Everyone jumped for joy when they found out they could finally take a break.

" Come on girlies, we have to pick out our outfits!!!!" Rikku said as she grabbed onto Lennes hand, Lenne grabbed on to Yunas, Yuna grabbed Paines ( Much to her dismay ) and Paine grabbed Lulus hand because there was no way she was going to suffer alone with Yuna, Lenne, and Rikku. Especially Rikku...

The girls ran up to their hotel room looking like a train of people.

The guys stood looking at each other.

" Think we should change?" Tidus asked as everyone looked at each other.

" Hm... why change twice in a day?" Gippal asked as everyone shrugged.

Everyone looked down at there attire.

Gippal was wearing black jean shorts, and a black shirt that buckled up which had a design of Miami printed all over the shirt.

Tidus was wearing blue jean shorts, along with a white shirt that buckled up with a design of the palm trees and ocean Miami had to offer.

Shuyin wore a pair of faded blue jean shorts, also with a shirt that buckled up, only his was a navy blue. It had no special design on it. Bum.

Wakka didn't care much for his appearance so he just wore jean shorts and a plain white muscle shirt . ( A/N: HAH! Wakka in a muscle shirt...a tight muscle shirt:D MUAHAHAHAH :D )

" I think we look fine. Flat out sexy actually..." Tidus said as all the boys agreed running upstairs to the girls room.

They hadn't forgotten what happened last time when they opened the door without knocking... They also didn't forget what they saw either. They liked what they saw...

Being the pervs they are, they opened the door without knocking again only to find the girls standing at the door fully clothed and ready to go.

" Nice," Lenne said passing by them as each girl finished each other sentence.

" Try," Rikku went by.

" Boys." Yuna twirled out the door.

" Maybe," Lulu walked right past them with a smirk on her face.

" Next time." Paine finished as the boys tried their hardest to hide their blush. They still have some weird macho belief that boys should never blush because its in page 23, paragraph 7 of the ' Manly man ' guide... boys blush, so they might as well get over it!

They all ran after the girls who were already outside.

-------------------------------------

" Come on everyone, the lodge is this way." Rikku said as they followed her. She generally didn't know anything about how to get to the lodge so she just followed the fully lighted tiki torches that shone in the night. Usually a lodge would be inside, but this lodge was held outside on the beach.

" Wow..." Everyone's mouth hung open as they saw the lodge. It was amazing! It had tiki's everywhere along with a huge stage with lights shining in every direction. It even had tables to sit and chat, and a smoothie bar. The ocean was right next to the lodge because the lodge was on the beach. It truly was beautiful.

" This is amazing! Hey guys, lookie over there! It's Seymour working at the smoothie bar! Come on let's go! " Rikku yelled as she began running to the smoothie bar, everyone else following. They now had a habit of following Rikku almost everywhere. She always leaded them were to go and they followed, not that they really minded.

" Hiya Seymour! Remember me, Rikku, and my friends :D?" Rikku said happily as Seymour smiled at them once more. He was still baffled at why Dona would ever really hate Rikku. She seemed really sweet and upbeat. Who would wanna hurt Rikku and Gippal and their true love??? Apparently Dona...

" Dona's just a self centered no life bitch..." Seymour said saying his thoughts outloud unintentionally. Rikku and the rest of the gang began laughing hysterically as they sat down in the smoothie bar.

" Dude you said it!" Gippal high-fived Seymour as they laughed some more.

" So Seymour, how do you know -eekk- ...Dona...?" Yuna asked as she sipped on the smoothie Seymour had given them all.

" ... Well, I was given the 'honor' of working for her like, um, hmmm let me see, their was that month, then those couple of days... of course their were weekends...so... since about last summer...unfortunately...Hm... since then I always wondered, does god hate me?! I mean I've been cursed upon! You see I never _really _wanted to do any of this..." Seymour said rambling again.

" What did you _really_ want to do?" Lenne asked him as they all sipped on each others smoothies.

" Well this is quite _embarrassing _to say, but... oh fudge sticks I guess I'll tell you anyway! I always wanted... to be on Broadway! The lights shining on me when I walk, everyone cheering for me and respecting my true talents... Here, I'm only known as the gay guy who works for Dona..." Seymour finished sadly as they all looked at him with a symethetc smile.

" AWW! Seymour, you don't have to work here! You can go and be on broadway and follow your dreams! OoOoOuUuU, I know, we could knock Dona out cold, through her in some ditch in Mexico, then we could sneak you out and then-" Rikku began plotting out her evil plan when Gippal interrupted her.

" Cids Girl, no." He said flicking her forehead.

" -OWWIE!!- I GOTTA A NAME! And why not?! Dona can run Seymours life forever!"

" Cids Girl, you cant go interfering in everyone's lifes! I mean sure I'd love to help Seymour and all but this is his and Dona's problem, not ours."

" ARGH! How can you be so selfish?! Seymour's our friend now and friends help friends out!!! We always help each other!!!"

" CIDS GIRL I SAID NO! We cant go helping everyone every time their in trouble!"

" WHY NOT?!! GRRR! You're being unfair!!!"

" Lifes unfair, get used to it!" They both continued arguing as Seymour turned over to everyone.

" Are they always like this?" He asked as they all nodded their head yes.

" Unfortunatly they always are..." Paine said as they all continued to stare at the two.

" Your such a big poopie head! I don't have to listen to you! Your not my father!"

" Thank Spira I'm not! I'd hate to have a whiney spoiled brat like you for a daughter!"

" OH YEAH?! Well, I'd hate to have a selfish no life like you for a father!!!" They both stared into each others eyes with faces that seemed as if they were ready to kill someone. _Ok, _Yuna thought, _this is my que to come in..._

" Ok you two love birds, I better stop you two before any knifes start getting thrown around." Yuna said as she pulled Rikku with the girls and Tidus pulled Gippal with the guys.

" We're not love birds!" They both said angrily as everyone just laughed at them.

" Rikku, Hun, you don't have to worry a thing about me! You should go have your fun! You're kids, you gotta stay hip and groovy. In fact, their letting people go up on stage and perform if you're all up to it?" Seymour said as everyone looked at each other. Did they really want to perform?

" Hey Ti, Lai', and Wak come with me..." Gippal said as they all huddle in a circle. ( A/N: The things in **bold** are the only things that everyone outside the circle can hear. The things that arent in bold, is what their actually saying.)

" **-**_**whisper- - whisper-**__ "_

_" Guys, wanna bring the old band back together?" _Gippal whispered to the guys.

_**" -Whisper- -Whisper-"**_

_" Yeah, count me and Baralai in, what about you Wakka?" Tidus asked as they all gazed at Wakka._

_**" -Whisper- -whisper-"**_

_" Guys, you know I cant play the guitar anymore. I got butter fingers." Wakka said as Gippal began to think._

_**" -Whisper- -Whisper- "**_

" _Ouuu... you're right hmm... _**Wakka out, Shu, get in here. **" Wakka and Shuyin switched places.

**" -Whisper- -whisper- "**

_" Shu, can you play the guitar?" Gippal asked with hope in his eyes._

_" Yeah why?"_

_" Alright then, It's settled! Welcome to our band Shu. Come on let's go up on stage."_

They all ran up to the stage to get everything ready, the girls having no idea what they were doing because they were too deep in a conversation of there own.

" So Lenne, how do you know Dona?" Rikku asked as the girls all stared at Lenne as she spoke.

" Well you see, back when I was in some academy, way before I went to Luca High, Dona was one of my _f-friends.._. - shiver- ... Well, I made the mistake of telling her who I liked and next thing I know I found them kissing in front of my locker..."

" What a bitch! So what did you do?!" They all asked her.

" Well, after 8 months she broke up with him, and two weeks later me and him were going out... Dona was soo freakin pissed at me." Lenne said as she smiled happily to herself.

" HAH! You out bitched the bitch at her own game." Paine said as her and Lenne high-fived.

" Yup, it felt soo good to! Hah, it felt even better when I dumped the guy, he was a hottie but a total jerk! Hey, talking about hotties and jerks where did the boys run off to?" Lenne asked as the girls began looking around, only to see the host for the singing completion on stage as he announced the next band coming up.

" Everyone, I'd like to present to you the next group of guys comin' up. Seems like they got some experience, but we'll be the judge of that! Everyone, " Simple Plan Wannabe's singing ' I'd Do Anything ' " Everyone clapped as 4 guys walked up on stage...

" OMG!!! It's the guys!" Seymour said as all the girls nearly choked on their smoothie turning there attention to the stage.

" Hey everyone, ladies and gentleman... especially the ladies," Gippal began as all the girls sighed dreamily at Gippal except for Lenne, Lulu, Rikku and Yuna.

"...I'm the lead singer of ' Simple Plan Wannabe's', Gippal."

" Hey guys, Im the what is it called the drumist?!? Err... hm... oh right, I'm the drumist of the group Tidus!" Tidus smiled happily as Baralai stepped up.

" Uh Ti, it's drummer not drumist..." Baralai said over to Tidus.

" Nah, its drumist! Sheesh Baralai, are you dumb or what?!?!"

Paine looked over at Yuna with a smirk.

" Looks like your boy is not only the _drumist _but the _dumbist_ of the group too..." Yuna instantly blushed as she pushed Paine playfully.

" O.O Ok then, Well hi everyone I'm Baralai, the electric guitarist of the group!"

" Sup, Im Shuyin. The new qatuarist of the group."

" Everyone, we're " Simple Plan Wannabe's! " This song is for you ladies at the smoothie bar!" Gippal said over to Rikku and the rest of the girls as he began to sing.

( This is how you'll know whos singing: Gippal,**All of them. )**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

Shuyin and Baralai played a few notes on their gutairs.

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

Gippal looked over at Rikku and winked as she blushed.

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Gippal continued to look at Rikku while he sang, along with Tidus gazing at Yuna, Baralai kept eyeballing Paine but she just stuck the middle finger at him... and Shuyin kept checking Lenne out.

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
**Nanana (...)  
**And I'd do anything for you  
**Nanana (...)  
**  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know

**" I won't forget you..." **They all finished as the crowd went wild. They went back over to their seats were the girls congratulated them.

" Wow you guys were awesome! Gip, I never knew you could sing!" Rikku exclaimed as Gippal smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or anything like that but a genuine smile. A smile only Rikku gets.

" Thanks Cids Girl." He said as Lenne got up from her chair.

" Shuyin, Tidus come with me. " She said walking near the stage.

" Lenne where are you going?!" Yuna asked as Lenne turned over to her.

" Remember the story I told you about Dona?"

" Yeah."

" Well, I remember the song I sang during the school talent show and it pissed her off more, so, since Dona's here I think I'd like to bring some _special _memories back." Lenne smirked as they all laughed. She ran up on stage as Tidus went to the drum set and Shuyin picked up the guitar and stood next to Lenne.

" Hello everyone again, up next we have a girl named Lenne and ' Simple plan Wannabe's ' Shuyin and Tidus! Lenne has dedicated this song, " Misery Business " to the hotel Aries Dona!" The announcer said as the spotlight went on a shocked ugly bitch- oops I mean Dona...err... What's the difference?

" This ones for you Dona!" Lenne smirked as Shuyin and Tidus began playing and she began to sing.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Lenne smirked at Dona while dancing around the stage.

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

By this time everyone was going wild at Lennes singing. It was amazing!

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...

Tidus and Shuyin began playing their small solo as Lenne came back on.

"It just feels so good..." Lenne finished as she looked around at the crowd.

Everyone was going wild. Her, Shuyin and Tidus all got off the stage and over to their friends.

" Lenne! OMG! You did amazing! I never knew you could sing that good!" They all exclaimed as they began complementing Lenne.

" Hey Lenne, have you ever thought of going professionally?" Lulu asked as Lenne sat down next to her a shrugged.

" I don't know. I mean I thought about it a couple times, but, their are so many other better singers in the world. My chances of getting a record deal are slim to none..." Lenne finished sadly as Lulu lifted her chin up.

" Listen Lenne, you have a wonderful voice, and you should follow your dreams no matter what. It may sound corny but, it's true. Everyone deserves their time, and Lenne it's time you thought about getting yours." Lulu smiled as Lenne hugged her.

" Thanks so much Lulu! Your like the mother of the group, right guys." Lenne said as they all surrounded Lulu and agreed.

" Thanks everyone. Hey Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Didnt you girls have some sort have band back in high school?" Lulu asked as Rikku and Yuna face lit up. Paines face just darkened...

" OH YEAH! Come on Yunie, lets go! Come on Painey, there's no way your getting out of this one!" Rikku grabbed both Paines and Yunas hand and ran up on stage telling the announcer who they were and what song they were singing.

" Can Cids Girl even sing?" Gippal asked Lulu as Rikku walked up to the mic. Rikku was the lead singer, Yuna was the drummer. And Paine was the guitarist.

" You'll see..." Lulu replied as the announcer walked up on stage.

" Looks like we got an all girl group this time! Everyone I present to you, YuRiPa singing " 4ever"! " The announcer walked off the stage as Rikku began to sing.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I dont really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just dont really care

Rikkus voice started becoming strong as the crowd got up and began dancing to the music. Gippals eyes widen as he saw Rikku look over at _him _this time and wink.

Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
Thats what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just dont even care

Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

The crowd all danced in front of the stage, yelling and jumping to the music.

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for!

There was a pause as Paine played a few notes on her gutair then Yuna did on the dums.

Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we aint gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight

"**We could make the night last 4ever... Uh-OH!"** Rikku took a deep breath as everyone began applauding and stomping their feet at her performance. Her and the rest of YuRiPa ran back to the smoothie stand were everyone had their mouths wide open.

" WOW! You all did amazing! Rikku wow! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Everyone came and complemented her, Yuna and Paine. Rikku loved what everyone was saying, but there was a certain person she wanted to hear a response from. She went over and approached Gippal who was sitting at the other side of the smoothie bar.

" So, what did you think Gippal?" Rikku asked shyly as she sat down next to him. She had never been so shy around him before. Why start now?

" Oh uh, it was good..." Gippal said still shocked by her phenomenal performance.

" Just good...?" Rikku asked a bit disappointed by his response.

" N-no, not good...uh..." Gippal said quickly and nervous. Since when had he become so nervous around Cids Girl? Maybe he _has _been out in the sun to long...

" Uh, not good?" Rikku said confused by Gippals responses.

" No I mean, it wasn't good, it was great, awesome, phenomenal actually!" Gippal said as Rikku surprisingly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. At first he stiffened but then loosened up and hugged her tight.

" Thanks Gippal." She mumbled; her face in his chest.

" You're welcome, Cid- Rikku." HE DID IT! HE SAID HER NAME! Ladies and Gentleman, give a big warm applause to Gippal! He finally remembered Rikkus name!

Gippal: Thank you, thank you! I wanna thank 2hot41guy for making it all possible...

Gippal could feel Rikku smile in his chest as she looked up into his green eye, and he gazed down into her big emerald eyes.

" You said my name." Rikku said still smiling.

" I guess I did, didn't I..." Gippal said as they both leaned in, each others lips centimeters apart when...

" HEYA GUYS!" Seymour said as both Gippal and Rikku, ( who's face were still centimeters apart ) turned over to him.

" OHMIGOSH! I'm soo sorry, I didn't realize! Oh god I just ruined like the breaking point of both your friendship together!! Oh god what have I done?! Sorry, sorry! Go back to your business, I didn't see anything! Nope, nope never saw a thing..." Seymour said as he rambled on and on as Rikku smiled at him a stepped away from Gippal.

" Nah, it's alright Seymour! I'm gonna go over with everyone else, C'yah Seymour, Gippal." She said smiling as she ran over to everyone else.

" Seymour! Me and her were so close to... argh!!!" Gippal said in frustration as Seymour apologized once more.

" Sorry Gips! I _really_ didn't mean to! Guess its one of those ' what could have been moments ' huh! Like in High School Musical when both Gabriella and Troy were about to kiss but didn't!" Seymour said as Gippal realized he was no longer upset at Seymour knowing it was only a mistake.

"Yeah I know! Chad just came and put the ball in their faces. Seymour, I shall now call you Chad, for you are the Chad in our life's. I hope that will haunt you forever!" Gippal said as he walked back to his group.

" Chad huh... Loving the name! Use to have a boyfriend named Chad... Hm until I found out he wasn't always a man... god that sucked..." Seymour said deep in his own thoughts as a voice called out to him. It was Rikku.

" Hey Seymour, we're going back to the hotel to sleep, you coming?"

" But I have the smoothie bar to run! Dona will be furious!" He said remembering his duties.

" Screw Dona and lets go!" She said as Seymour thought for a second.

_I should stay faithful to my duties and Dona. Do I really want to disappoint her?_

" Coming!" Seymour said as he ran after them as they all headed to the hotel to sleep until tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------

**Yay! They sung!!! WOO HOO! I been wanting someone to sing ' Misery Business ' and finally someone did! WOO HOO:D This chapter probably wasn't much but hey, I did my best:P**

**Yay, some Rikku and Gippal fluff! God I love it:D!**

**Just to say now, this story seems like it resembles High School Musical 2 but it's not gonna be like it since I haven't even watched the movie yet cause it hasn't aired, and besides I already have my plans for this story! YAY!!! But in a way picture it as a bitchy rated T version of High School Musical! MUAHAHAH:P**

**Review Please :D**

**( Also, My lil sis has written a story too that I just hepled her on the 6th chappie and that's it just cause shes only 10 hehe :P Hope you check out her story:D )**


	6. Sorry

**Hey everyone, sorry this is'nt a chapter. Well the reason I wrote this is to tell you that it might be a while until I update again, I mean not longer than a week or two hopefully. You see, I've been in and out of the hospital with pains and I'm going to be having alot of appoitments, and I've been real tired lately and my migrains are getting worse and worse. I cant think straight or write for that matter when I'm sick like this. Im super sorry about this though. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry, again. **

**Hope you understand. -**

**- 2hot41guy**

**P.S: For any of you wondering, yes, I will still continue writing this story, god forbid if anything happened to me...anyways, hopefully I'll get to write this story until the last chapter. : )**


	7. I Wont Say I'm Love

**Hey Guys, sorry it took long to update, as many of you already know I'm sick ...beh... and it sucks, but screw that I love writing to much :D! Oh, btw, This chappie has some fluff!!! Well, kinda anyway tee hee 0.0**

**Gippal: 2hot41guy! I haven't missed you a bit! Why'd you have to come back?!**

**2hot41guy: haha, so funny Gippy - rolls eyes - Thanks reviewers for being patient with me :D! **

**Gippal: Why must you great reviewers encourage her?! Don you know what song she's making me sing at the end of this story?! You don't wanna know!!!**

**2hot41guy: aww, Gip, the song at the end isn't bad at all! Oops, said to much:D!**

**Painalaized Rippals**: **You're review for chapter 5 made me laugh so hard! The whole Dona thing was hilarious! Thanks for reviewing :D!**

**smartkid94**: **YAY! A penny!!! Thanks, yay! Finally a chapter with no mistakes! Thought I'd never see the day. Hah. Seymour on Broadway tee hee! I am pure evil lol**

**xxNo-one**: **Yeah, so close to kissing but they didn't! Grrr! I hate myself for doing that but hey gotta do what'cha gotta do right? lol thanks for reviews! You were my first reviewer!! -sniffle- :D!**

**mijin gakure**: **LOL loved your review! I love misery Business too hehe 0 lol so you love me LOL JK!!! Don't get that a lot lol thanks for the review :D!**

**The Al Bhed Princess**: **Hehe, I hate myself for making Seymour interrupt but hey you gotta love him right lol Don't worry Rikku and Gippal will have their moment :D! Thanks for the review :D!**

**SilentFall**: **tee hee That's my fave line of Seymour's too. I was laughing so hard :D! Thanks for your reviews:D!**

**Rinny87: Thankies! Paramore is one of my fave bands too, aside from Linkin Park of course lol thanks for reviewing :D!**

**Chicky Fic: Thanks for the pointers! Hm.. I don't know, I just like centering the story personally because it just seems easier to read for some reason. I just think when its lined to the left it just kinda seems sorta jumbled up and I haven't seen much stories centered so I said 'what the hay!' why don't I!?! LOL :D! Thankies for reviewing!**

**Thank you sooo much for everyone who wished me to get better!!! You guys made me feel so much better after I read the reviews. You guys really rock! For you are all the ice beneath my skates!!! O.O!!! LOL **

**Enjoy :D!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Sing Your Heart Out**

**Chapter 6: Wont Say I'm In Love **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dreamland. Don't you love it? It's a small mystical world in your head no one else can enter. In dreamland I can dream about ANYTHING I want without no one else knowing! Yippers! Here, I can dream about Gippal all I want and no one will know. Yup, I'm love sick and I hope I never get better!_

- Chuckle -

_HEY! What was that?! Someone's entering my dreamland!_

- Chuckle -

_Their it is again! Damnit! Intruder alert, intruder alert!_

- Laughing -

_Ok, dreamlands over, who are these intruders..._

" Think we should -giggle- wake her up?"

_What the??! I know that voice! It's Yunie! Wait, no, don't wake me up!_

" Nope, I'm havin' to much fun right now."

_Oh and that cold voice was Painey! What does she mean by having too much fun?! That's it I'm waking up!_

" - Yawns - Hi-AHH!!! " I yelled as I looked at my surroundings. I was in the hotel room, in my bed, but all the girls were crowed around me giggling.

" What's so funny?!" I yelled confused.

" -Giggle- nothing. Sorry we interrupted your dreamland. We now how you love to DREAM ABOUT GIPPAL THERE!" Paine said as they all fell to the ground laughing.

_Oh my Spira... Did I just say everything outlou-... Oh SPIRA!_

" I uh, don't know what any of you are talking about! " I said blushing feircefully.

" Course you don't...you were to busy in dreamland with Gippal!!!" Paine said once more as the girls attempting to get up from the ground but only laughed harder and fell back again.

" Your all such meanies!!! I'm getting shower now! Humph! " I stuck my tongue out at them as I walked into the bathroom to shower.

**15 Minutes Later...**

_Lalala...taking a shower...lalala...love to stay clean...lalala!!!_

" Classic Rikku. Wait till we tell the guys about this one!" Paine said as I bursted out of the bathroom only a towel on as I was soaking wet.

" PAINE NO! Don't tell Gippal or any of the guys about dreamland! Pleasey!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I yelled as Paine raised an eyebrow at me.

" Rikku you do realize you're only in a towel right now..." Paine said as I looked down and blushed. DAMN IT! Why me?! Waaahhh! I swear: Life's like a boy... it screws around to much...hehe...

" Hey guys! I brought donuts for-** WOAH**! Cids Girl in a towel!" Gippal said as he walked in with donuts in his hand. He immediately stopped and stared at me his eyes WIDE open...

" EKK!! Gippal get out!!! I um- OH POOPIE! I'll be back!" I said running back into the bathroom.

_OMG! That was embarrassing on so many different levels!_

_Level 1 : Your crush just saw you soaking wet, nothing but a towel on..._

_Level 2 : You just said OUTLOUD to the entire universe that you dream about a guy who blew up his own eye..._

_Level 3 : You are sitting in a bathroom talking to yourself trying to figure out all the levels of embarrassment you have just encountered..._

" RIKKU! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for work! " Lenne called out as I quickly slipped on a pair of jean caprices, a yellow halter top and yellow sandals.

" Coming! " I ran to the lobby catching up with everyone as I ' ghushed ' my hair. Yes. I said ghushed. _What does it mean? _Well... who cares? _I care..._ Does it really matter? _Err... yes. Ghushed isn't a word... It doesn't even have a proper definition..._

" **SPIRA! DOES EVRYTHING IN THIS GOD DAMN WORLD NEED A DEFINITON!?" **I outbursted, already frustrated with my self as all eyes landed on me...

" Err... um... hey look, is that b2k?!" I yelled as some girls snickered.

" B2K is soo out!" She said flipping her blonde hair back. Man how I hate blondes... DAMN IT! I am one...

" Oh err... LOOK, GIPPAL!" I yelled as all the girls breathed Gippals name and began chasing after him. MUAHAHAH! I am pure evil:D

" Damn you Cids Girl! " he said as the girls continued to chase him around the lobby while the boys tried catching up with the girls before they literally raped Gippal in public.

" Hey Riks, what's up you today? I mean sure you're teasing Gip as always, but, not as much. Why? Did something happen between you two yesterday?" Yuna said as we began walking outside to meet up with Seymour for out next job assignments. Damn Yuna. In a good way though... hm.. is their a good way to damn someone...o.O? She always knows when something's wrong! GRRR... I'll never get outta this one...

" Oh um... nothing! Nothing at all happened." In a sense I wasn't_ really _lying. It was true. _NOTHING_ did happen last night...

" Rikku... do you think I'll really fall for that? I wanna know! I thought you could t-trust me with e-everything..." Yuna began to fake sob as she looked away from me. I knew she fake sobbing... but oh spira, I couldn't help but tell her...

" Promise not to tell any-"

" I promise!" She turned over to me not a single tear in her eyes.

" Well, last night-"

" HEY EVERYONE!" A voice came up to us only to see it was Seymour.

" Hey Seymour." Yuna said happily as he said a quick hi and turned over to me.

" Rikku about last night-" He began. I knew he was going to apologize even though he already did... See the thing is, knowing Seymour he was just gonna retell the **entire** incident from yesterday and I REALLY don't want everyone to know...

" Its alright Seymour-"

" No! It wasn't! You and Gippal-"

" Really Seymour you don't have to-"

" I mean I just came in right when-"

"Seymour, you really don't have to-"

" Right when both of you were about to-"

" Seymour! Really you-"

" Kiss each other!!! " Seymour finished as the entire group looked at me then Gippal who had stopped being chased by girls. We were both flushing like crazy because the entire group just heard what Seymour said... ARGH! I'm never going to hear the end of it!

" RIKKU!!!" All the girls came over to me happily and rushed me over to one corner of the lobby while the boys rushed Gippal to the other...

" RIKKU! OMG! You and Gippal-" Yuna began as they all smiled at me while I flushed red.

" -Almost kissed!" Tidus said as Gippal had his back turned to them so it didnt show he was blushing.

" We almost-"

--------

" But we didnt..." Rikku replied sadly hoping no one noticed the disappointment in her voice. Luckily for her they were all to caught up in the moment to realize it...

Lenne jumped in front of Rikku with a big smile on her face. " WOW! All this time I thought to guys hated each other! When really-"

" -You guys secretly loved each other!" Shuyin finished as both Gippal and I burtsed out laughing.

" We don't love each other!" We both said wiping the tears from our eyes from laughing so hard.

" Then why did you both almost kiss?! Cause usually people who don't like each other don't randomly decide to almost kiss... unless I missed something...O.O" Tidus asked confused as ever while both me and Gippal blushed feircefully. Spira I hate being in the hot seat!!! GRRR!!!

" Hehe, don't hurt yourself, ok Tidus! Remember your mom told me to stop you when your thinking to hard, you could hurt yourself!" Yuna smiled while Tidus smiled down at her for being so caring.

" Thanks Yuna, don't know what I'd do without you!" Tidus smiled as both Yuna and him blushed.

" Probably get lost and we'll find you on the curb of some street in some box like a lost puppy..." Paine smirked as everyone laughed.

_Phew! Im glad the whole subject with me and Gippal almost kissing is in the garbage can deep down into the bag and thrown away in a dump... WHAT!? You act like you've never heard that one before!! Hehe... oh so you haven't... oh... err.. anyways!_

" Hey Chad, what's our jobs for today?" Gippal said turning over to Seymour who was filing his nails.

" Uhh... Chad?" Everyone asked Gippal why he just called Seymour Chad.

" Err... long story... ANYWAYS! So Chad what's our jobs for today?" Gippal repeated his question.

" Ah yes. Well, you'll all be split up around the resort for today! Oh what fun! Hm... lets see... here we go, Lenne and Shuyin will be working in the smoothie bar since Dona needed me to plan her poodle 'Bitche's party... Yuna and Tidus will be working in the pool area as life guards-" Seymour said as both Yuna and Tidus jumped in the air and high-fived. Paine suddenly stepped in.

" You're trusting innocent lives with them two?! You gotta be kidding me! Tidus wears floatys and a helmet just to eat soup!" Paine said as Tidus blushed red and Seymour giggled before returning to the list.

" Paine and Baralai will be working on the beach cleaning up any messes of cans or trash. Lulu and Wakka will be working in the resort putting towels in each of the rooms and soap or whatever. Last but not least...Rikku and Gippal! You'll both be working in the kitchen. You'll need to clean the entire kitchen before the chefs come to prepare the food! Ok! Great, love ya's bye!" Seymour said as he ran into Donas suite. She had been really pissed about him leaving yesterday and punished him by not letting him watch any broadways on television... what a bitch**...-.-**

" So then, I guess we should get goin' now!" Shuyin said as they all went their separate ways with their partners.

This probably wasn't the best idea...

--------------------------------------------

**Normal P.o. V**

**-----------------------------------------------**

" Uh, Shuyin?" Lenne asked approaching Shuyin who was cleaning the counter of the smoothie bar.

" Yeah Lenne?" He asked as he stopped cleaning the counter and looked up at her beautiful face. She instantly bit her bottom lip out of habit.

" Err... do you know how to use a smoothie machine?" She asked nervously as he hopped behind the smoothie stand which was circular and had a palm tree above it.

" It shouldn't be to hard to use one right?" He smiled down at her as she felt her insides melt.

" Ok uh, lets turn this knob..." Shuyin turned the knob as the smoothie started to come out.

" There you go Lenne." He smiled warmly at her as she blushed returning to the smoothie machine.

" Ok machine. You worked for Shuyin, lets see if you'll work for me..." She began turning the pink knob and pink smoothie came out of it. _Okay, easy enough... _She thought as she turned the blue one, then the red one, then the green knob...

" SHUYIN!" Lenne yelled as Shuyin jumped over the smoothie bar and rushed over to her only to find her covered in smoothies while it was everywhere.

" Lenne, what did you do?!" He asked trying to turn the machine off only for the knobs to pop right out...

" AHH!!" Shuyin and Lenne both slipped onto the ground.

They glanced at each other and immediately began laughing.

" You know you still look pretty even covered in smoothies." Shuyin complemented her as she picked up some of the melted ice cream ( That's what smoothes are right?! Err.. something like that.) and flung it at him.

" Well, you don't look too bad yourself." She said as they both laughed. Their was a moment of awkward silence until Shuyin got up.

" Need any help their pretty lady?" He chuckled and extended his arm down to her and helped her up.

" Guess we should clean this place up..." Lenne said as she grabbed a sponge and threw it at Shuyin.

" We _should_... or we could..." Shuyin bent down and grabbed some of the ice cream off the ground and flung it at Lenne.

" Oh, that's it you're so gonna get it! " Lenne giggled as she threw some back at him. They had begun a war against each other and loving every minute of it...

---------------------------------------------

Lulu and Wakka weren't having much fun at all. Wakka would clean the rooms as Lulu replaced the sheets, towels ect.

" So uh Lu..." Wakka began as he folded the bed sheets.

Lulu looked at him for a minute with a bored expression but decided to let the conversation begin. " Yes Wakka?"

" Uh think we can take a break or somthin'?" He asked as she thought for a moment.

" Sure..." The minute she said that Wakka ran over to the mini fridge and took out two diet sodas.

" Want one?" He extended the soda her way and she gladly took it.

They sat on the bed in silence. They didn't really have much to talk about. Well, one had more to say then the other...

" So uh, Lu. Theirs uh somethin' I wanted to talk to you about ya? I wanted to know about us, and I know you probably don't feel _that _way about me, but I think you're the most beautiful, intelligent and caring women I ever met..." He glanced down at her to find her asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled at her and laid her down onto the bed him lying right next to her.

" I really wish you were awake Lu, so you could have heard what I said. Because, I really do love you..." Wakka stated as he fell asleep. Little did he know that Lulu had been awake the entire time and heard every word Wakka had said. She flipped over to face him and began brushing his red hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.

" I love you too Wakka..." She moved closer to him and fell asleep.

------------------------------------

" Argh, these people are pigs..." Paine stated as she began picking up trash from the beach and putting it into the plastic bag.

" You're telling me. Its almost as if Gippals room just spit up everywhere." Baralai replied as Paine held her face down trying to hide the smile forming on her lips.

Baralai quickly caught on to this and pulled a Gippal smirk.

" You know, you should smile more often Paine... you look really pretty when you do... I just thought I'd let you know..." Baralai grinned sheepishly as Paine held her head farther down to hide not only the smile but her now burning red cheeks.

" Um, thanks I guess..." Silence filled the atmosphere as Paine picked up the heavy bag of trash. A _really_ heavy bag.

_- Gulp - Should I go help her?! Maybe... I should! _Baralai quickly ran over to Paine's side to help her as she pushed him away.

Baralai had one side of the sides of the bag as Paine held the other. He pushed the bag over to him while she pushed the bag over to her.

" Baralai I can handle it!" Paine said angrily as Baralai twitched but wanted to be ' the man '.

" Sorry Paine. But I wanna be ' t-the man-n ' and help you with this heavy bag!" Baralai replied pulling the bag to his side.

" You've been hanging around Gippal waay to much Baralai! Now give me the damn bag!"

They were now playing a game of tug-a-war with the bag.

" LET GO!" Paine said angrily as Baralai finally listened.

"Okay..." Baralai let go of the bag listening to Paine as everything in the bag fell _on top _of her.

Paine gave Baralai a look that would make Sin pee its pants.

" P-Paine...I didn't mean to! That was very unlike me! I am really really REALLY sorry!!!" He said trying to help her up as she glared evilly at him again.

"** Sorry?! SORRY?! No! Sorrys when you're in a movie theater and you accidentally step on some ones foot on your way out. Sorrys when you ask ' Hey when's the baby due? ' and you find out the persons just fat! That's sorry Baralai! This isn't sorry, this goes beyond that! Now your gonna come over here and clean this mess while I watch, you bastard!" **Paine stormed off and sat on the rock behind Baralai.

He did'nt dare say anything as he hung his head low cleaning up the mess.

The smirk once on Paine's face softened as she had some very unPaine like thoughts...

_Argh... I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling you get when you've done something wrong... what's that feeling... Guilt?... Why would I feel guilty? Theirs nothing to feel guilty about it's just Baralai... Why are these stupid girly feeling bubbling inside of me... I really need to beat someone up right now... Maybe I should apologize... NO! I did'nt do anything so I wont... ARGH! Damn it! I'm gonna hate myself later for this..._

Paine got up from the rock and walked over to Baralai. She had never apologized to someone before so this wasn't making it any easier on her.

" Uh, Baralai..." Paine began as he looked up at her dropping the bag.

" Paine...about the whole-"

" No... you don't need to be sorry. I uh I should be the one to be apologizing. You were uh just trying to h-help... So S-Sorry..." _Phew, glad that's over with..._

Before Paine could say anything two arms were wrapped around her in a hug. She quickly blushed and hesitantly hugged back.

_This is really weird..._

What? The hug?

_No... the feeling I'm getting about it..._

What? You don't like it?

_No... the problem is I DO like it..._

" Um... Paine, I think we should uh probably get back to work..." Baralai blushed as he let go over her and returned to picking up trash.

" Yeah. Whatever..." Paine picked up the trash bag as she saw Baralai smile at her very Paine ways.

_This is gonna be along day..._

----------------------------------------

" Yuna, pass over a chip would ya." Tidus said lazily as Yuna threw a chip into his mouth. They were sitting on those life guard chairs for about 45 minutes and nothing has happened. The pools clean, no one has drowned, nor does anyone need their assistance.

" I'm sooo boreedd..." Yuna complained taking another bite of her Doritos chips.

" Baahhh can someone just drown already?!" Tidus yelled a little to loud as everyone looked at him. He quickly blushed and slumped down in his chair.

" What do you wanna do Tidus? We're all out of chips..." Yuna said as they both groaned.

" Hey!!! I got an idea! Lets go get a corndog, and buy incredibly large amounts of food that we cant possibly really eat but buy it for the heck of it!" Tidus said quickly as Yuna looked at him creeped out. Before she could say anything Tidus grabbed her arm and pulled her off the chair and into his arms. She blushed deeply as Tidus carried her - bridal style - to the food court.

" Uh yeah... I'd like 2 corndogs, 4 hotdogs, 1 cheeseburger, 3 large fries, 4 pizzas, onion rings, and a diet coke please!" Tidus stated to the person over at the food court whose mouth was dropped with astonishment and disgust.

" Ok Yuna. Your turn to order!" Tidus turned over to her as Yunas mouth dropped.

" Tidus!? Your eating all of that by yourself!?" She asked as he nodded 'yes' picking up his food.

" Tidus..." Yuna raised her eyebrow at him with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" Fine, fine... you can have some onion rings!" He said playfully as she began chasing him all the way back to the chairs where they began.

" Mmmhmmm, this hotdog is yummy!!!" Yuna said taking another bite of her hotdog.

" Eh... what your hotdog really needs is some mayonnaise!!! Here let me give you some!!!" Tidus instantly got up with the mayonnaise bottle in his hand coming near Yuna and her hotdog.

" Now, now, Tidus no need to do anything drastic! My hotdogs perfectly fine!" Yuna back away as Tidus smile evilly opening the mayonnaise bottles lid.

" Aww, come on Yuna, just a squirt would make it taste ten time better!!!"

" TIDUS NO! My hotdogs fine!" Tidus ran up to Yuna and tried grabbing her hotdog.

" TIDUS! No touchy my hotdog!!!" Yuna yelled as she tried getting back her hotdog from Tidus.

" Try and grab it from me!" Tidus laughed evilly as Yuna kicked him in a very unpleasant spot.

" Owww..." Tidus quickly let go of the hotdog as it began dropping into the pool.

Everything happened in slow motion as Yuna leaped in the air for the hotdog.

" NO!!!" She finally caught it as her and the hotdog hit the water with a loud splash.

" YUNA! " Tidus quickly helped Yuna and her hotdog out of the pool.

" TIDUS! Save the hotdog! I don't know how much longer it will live for!" She yelled worried as Tidus grabbed the hotdog and put it on a towel ready to give C.P.R. Everyone in the pool area watched around the two with tears in their eyes hoping the hotdog would make it.

" Come on! Tidus!" Yuna began chanting Tidus' name as everyone began chanting along with her.

" Tidus, Tidus, Tidus!" They continued to chant as Tidus quickly looked up with his eyes glowing and held the hotdog in his hands smiling.

" ITS ALIVE!" Everyone cheered as Tidus handed the hotdog over to Yuna.

" So what do you think now Yuna? Am I a hero or what?!"

Yuna looked at Tidus then back at her soggy hotdog.

" Eww, its all soggy!" She quickly threw it in the trash in disgust.

" YUNA! What did you do that for?! I just saved your hotdogs wiener! Hehe, wiener... Why is that such a funny word... -giggle-" Tidus began laughing at the word wiener as Yuna went to the food court getting another hotdog.

" Hey Ti! Your right it does taste good with mayonnaise." Yuna munched on one side of the hotdog as Tidus munched on the other.

"mhhmm told ya! " They both continued to eat until they met at the middle of the hotdog. _Usually when meeting at the middle of a food item or such your suppose to kiss right? Should I? Argh... I don't think so, he has some mayonnaise on the side of his face. Hehe._

" Uh Ti. Here's a napkin you have some mayonnaise, there ya go. Hehe." She quickly wiped it off as Tidus smiled down at her.

" Hm...Hey Yuna, have you ever tried fries with mayonnaise?!"

_Oh no... here we go again..._

---------------------------------

"Someone's in the kitchen with Gippal. Someone's in the kitchen, I know." Rikku had been singing that song all day with a spoon in her hand as a banjo while Gippal cleaned the entire kitchen. She sat on top of the kitchen counter being annoying just to get on Gippals nerves.

"Someone's in the kitchen with Gippal, Strumming on the old spoon-o!" By this time Gippal was irritated.

" Cids Girl..." Gippal said trying to get her attention.

"Fee, fie, Gippal-e-i-o." She continued to sing ignoring Gippal.

" ... Cids Girl..."

"Fee, fie, Gippal-e-i-o-o-o-o."

" CIDS GIRL!" He yelled not even getting a glance nor flinch from her.

"Strumming on the old spoon-o! "

" RIKKU!" Gippal finally yelled as Rikku looked over at him with a bored expression.

" What?"

" WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON THAT COUNTER FOR LIKE 45 MINUTES WHILE I CLEAN! WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON DOING SOMETHING?!" Gippal yelled while brooming.

" Err... um never... " He glanced up at her with a death glare while Rikku glanced back at him with a even deathier ( is that a word? I think not...) death glare.

" ARGH! Fine, at least put the spoon back in the drawer..." Gippal said as as spoon flew his direction.

" CIDS GIRL! What the hell! Why'd you throw it!?" Gippal yelled as he threw the spoon back at her. Uh oh...

Rikku went in the drawers and began picking up any utensil possible while Gippal went over to the pizza sauce on the stove that the chefs were going to cook pizza with for the meal with Dona later on.

Rikku began throwing forks, spoons, butter knifes anything she could find at Gippal while he threw sauce at her.

" HEY! Watch it Cids Girl you almost poked my other eye out!" Gippal said flinging more sauce at her.

" OW! You got it in my eye - cries- " Rikku began to fake sob and fell on her knees as Gippal felt guilt wash over him as he ran over to her side.

" Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry I didnt mean to..." All of a sudden Rikku popped up and began throwing more spoons and forks at him.

" HEY! You tricked me!" Gippal began running for cover.

" HAH! You snooze you lose buster!" Finally Gippal got a hold of one of the spoons or forks or whatever he couldn't really tell what it was, he just threw it at her.

Rikku screamed in pain as she feel to her knees.

" Oh no Im not fallen for that one again!" Gippal said until he saw the young Al Bhed looked up at him tears in her eyes and blood seeping through her slender fingers as she tried covering the wound on her shoulder.

Her shoulder had gotten cut by a _knife _that he'd accidentally thrown.

Quickly Gippal rushed over to her side as she refused to look at him.

" Cids Girl... oh my god, I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to here let me help you..." He tried to help her up as she slapped him away with her blooded hand getting blood wiped on him.

" I don't care Cids Girl, I'm gonna help you even if you don't want me to." Gippal quickly scooped Rikku in his arms and sat her on the counter.

" I'm not gonna look at you Gippal...I'm mad at you..." Gippal seemed to have ignored her comment and began looking around the kitchen for some sort of band aid of first aid kit. Apparently Yevon hated him today because he had no such luck.

" Err... here." He quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her wound. As he tightened it he could see her wince in pain. He defiantly felt guilty now.

Rikku was mad at Gippal but knew she couldn't for long. He had just done a very nice gesture helping her wound. She quickly ran up to the brooming Gippal and wrapped her arms around him.

" I forgive you Kebbym!" Rikku said Gippals name in Al Bhed as she kissed him on the cheek as he quickly blushed.

" So then Gips, guess we should start cleaning up this mess and- mmhmm this is some yummy sauce." Rikku began licking the pizza sauce off her fingers and face. Gippal began chuckling and licked some off his fingers.

" Mmmhmm no kiddin. Seems like Donas got it good." He said referring to Donas chefs amazing food.

" Yippers! Hey Gips... this stuffs for Dona so would it be really fair to here if we ate it...?" Rikku looked up at Gippal whose face was inside the pan of pizza sauce.

" Nope. It wouldn't be fair at all..."

" Ok just checking!" Rikku sat down next to Gippal and began eating the pizza sauce. Screw Dona.

-------------------

" SEYMOUR! We're are all those dumb brats?" Dona quickly stomped over to Seymour in the lobby.

" What ever do you mean Dona dear?" He asked calmly which for some strange reason made her furious.

" ARGH! Where's Gippal and his little brat friends, I wanna uh check uh on them." Dona said kindly. NOT GOOD! WORLDS COMING TO AN END! Err.. or it could just be Donas plotting an evil plan. Oh wait she just fluttered her eyes yup she's pure eeevviill!!!

" Err... uh sure! I guess since we're in the hotel we could go check on Wakka and Lulu first." Seymour led her upstairs to the last room he'd seen Wakka and Lulu. Dona slammed open the door to find Wakka and Lulu sleeping on the job.

Dona was furious.

Seymour was happy.

Lulu and Wakka were still sleeping.

" WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!?" Dona yelled as Wakka and Lulu quickly bounced off the bed.

" Dona... what do you want?" Lulu asked tiredly as Dona went furious.

" You're suppose to be cleaning up MY hotel now hurry up and clean it! Damn you all! Lets go Seymour!" She yelled as Seymour smiled at Lulu and Wakka apologetically as he followed Dona.

" Seymour, where else is everyone working?!" She yelled at him continuing to stomp out of the hotel.

" Uh, Shuyin and Lenne are working over at the smoothie bar..." He followed Dona to the smoothie bar only to see the smoothie machine spitting smoothies everywhere while Shuyin and Lenne were throwing it at each other.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Dona yelled once more as Shuyin and Lenne looked at her for a moment before laughing.

" Chill out Dona dearest we were just having a little fun." Lenne said as she winked up at Shuyin as they made googily eyes at each other.

" CHILL OUT!? This is my god damn hotel and I can get your sorry asses kicked out of here damn it!" Dona yelled once more as Shuyin stepped away and Lenne stepped forward.

" You should really watch your language Dona dearest we wouldn't want your daddy to hear his little girl using such naughty naughty words no would we?" Lenne said dangerously close to Dona with a smirk that said ' bitch I'd like to see you try '.

" Is that a threat?" Dona asked her eyebrow raised.

" It can be whatever you want Hun. Just know that you don't get in my way, nor do you tell me what to do got it sweets?" Lenne spat at her as Dona's face turned red with anger ( ok, you could hardly notice it because of her skin tone but it was still there! )

" Whatever bitch." Dona spat at Lenne as Dona began walking away. Lenne quickly turned around ready to hit Dona when Shuyin grabbed her from doing something she would later regret.

" Come on Seymour." Seymour obediently followed as he whispered sorry to Lenne.

" Dona! Was that really necessary!" Seymour called out to Dona as she stuck up the middle finger at him.

" What about the others. Take me to them."

They both went over to the beach were Baralai and Paine were picking up all the trash they had dropped.

" Have you guys even done anything?! What the hells all this!?" Dona began kicking the trash around as Paine's eye became fire.

" Dona get the hell away from here. " Her voice venomously spit out. Dona flinched. Paine was defiantly not the person she wanted to mess with.

" Whatever. Come on Seymour lets go see whoever's next." Dona quickly scampered off with Seymour as Baralai and Paine laughed their heads off.

" Well, we'll be heading to the swimming area where Tidus and Yuna are!" They both ran over to the swimming area only to find trails of mayonnaise and food.

They followed the trail until it led them to Yuna and Tidus who were lying on the ground. They had both eaten waayy to much.

" GET UP! " Dona yelled ( With all her yelling cant she just break a vessel in her throat or something?! ) as Yuna and Tidus attempted to get up but failed.

" Sorry Dona, but - burp - I'm stuffed! " Tidus said as Dona flinched in disgust.

" JUST GET UP BEFORE I TELL MY DADDY!" She yelled like the whiney brat she is. Yuna got up as she helped Tidus up.

" Now get yourselves cleaned up! AURGH! You look like pigs. Oh wait your Yuna and Tidus to I guess theirs no difference." Dona said as Yuna and Tidus tried hard to suppress their giggles.

" Donas funny when she tries to be intimidating!" Tidus whispered to Yuna as they both giggled.

" WHAT YOU DID YOU SAY?!" Dona roared as Tidus stiffened.

" - gulps - nothing!"

" That what I thought. Now lets go see the last two Seymour..." Dona and Seymour walked into the hotel kitchen.

" Well, the last two are Rikku and Gippal. Their in there." Seymour pointed to the doors of the hotel kitchen. Dona quickly spun around to face Seymour.

" Why the hell did you put Rikku and Gippal together!? Didn't I tell you that he wants her Seymour! Do you not understand anything?!" She screamed as she stomped into the kitchen not letting Seymour respond.

" It's a mess in here! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING! THAT'S MY PIZZA SAUCE!" Dona quickly shoved Rikku and Gippal away from the pizza sauce and picked up the empty pot.

" You bitch you ate it all!" Dona ran over to Rikku and Rikkus eyes flared with anger. They both hadn't had a liking towards each other if you haven't notice...

" I didn't eat it all! Gippal helped me to." Rikku giggled along with Gippal.

" Whatever. God your such a bitch." Dona spat at her as Rikku returned the venomous glare.

" You just love to seem to throw that word around dont'cha Dona. I got a word for you and I'm gonna cheer it out for you! Give me a 'S'"

"S." Gippal replied.

" Give me a ' L ' "

" L. "

" Give me a ' U '."

" U.'"

" Give me a ' T '"

"T."

" What does that spell?! DONA!" Rikku spat out as Dona went over to slap her but Gippal stepped in front of Rikku.

" What do you think your doing Dona h-honey?" He asked with a charming smile knowing no girl could resist.

" Why Gippal! I wasn't doing anything! I didn't see you there! You sneaky sneaky boy." Dona hit Gippals chest as Rikku felt like she was going to barf.

" Dona, you do know this is a very good friend of mine and would not want her to get hurt." Gippal spoke in a gentlemen's voice. Hm.. is there anyway really to sound like a gentleman...???

" Of-f course not Gippal sweetie..." Dona said hesitantly putting on a fake smile.

" Good! Now you best be on your way!" Gippal said in a British accent as Dona and Seymour left. After they had left the door Rikku looked over at Gippal.

" What's up with the British accent?" She asked between giggles.

" What? I always wanted to use it, thought it'd be the best time as ever. You know, you owe me big time for sticking up for you like that Cids Girl..." Gippal said as Rikku smiled.

" Pffttt.. and what do I owe you?"

" Hm.. I know how bout' a kiss?!"

Rikku eyes widen. " NO WAY!"

" Why not?! We almost did it yesterday!" Gippal said as the entire room went quiet.

" Err.. uh, anyways I guess we should clean this place up..." Gippal said hesitantly as him and Rikku began to clean.

-------------------------------------------------

**Hours Later**

**Boys Hotel Room**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Shuyin sat on his bed as he thought about Lenne and the day they had spent together. Wakka sat on the floor deep in thought about what he had said to Lulu. Tidus was cleaning his toes with a ear cleaner thinking about Yuna and how he could really go for a hotdog. Baralai sat next to a trash bag thinking of all the trash him and Paine picked up _together. _Gippal laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Their had been a question that was bugging him all day and he had the urge to ask it.

" Hey guys..." Gippal said as all eyes went on him.

" Yeah Gip?" Tidus asked as Gippal took a deep breath in for the question he was going to ask.

" Have any of you ever been in l-love...?" The room went silent as everyone gazed at each other wondering if they ever have been. Wakka knew already that he loved Lulu but was to deep in thought to speak up.

" Why the sudden question Gip?" Baralai asked as Gippal began turning many different shades of pink.

" Uh... because I think I may be in love with Cids Girl..." Everyone soon laughed as anger built up inside of him.

" What's so funny?!" He yelled as Shuyin looked over at him still laughing.

" What's funny is that we all know that already! I mean you practically are a stalker dude. You gaze at her from a far, you pick on her like crazy and we always hear you in the middle of the night talking about how great she is!" Shuyin responded as Gippal turned even redder.

" What about all of you?! Tidus you seem to worship the ground Yuna walks on!" Tidus quickly turned red as Gippal gazed over to Shuyin.

" And you Shu man always stare at Lenne from hours at a time! Baralai, you always try and find a way to spend more time with Paine. The day of our graduation for instance. You walked Paine home! Wakka man, you and Lulu flirt like crazy! So thus I have made my point that I'm not the only one who might be in love." Gippal finished as all guys agreed with him.

" You know Gip, maybe for this one and only one time you might be right! " Tidus said as Gippal smiled proudly.

" Well then, I guess we should watch a movie or something?" Shuyin suggested as Tidus ran into his dresser drawer and pulled out a DVD.

" I know! We can watch ' Care bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot '! This movie is the ice beneath my skates!" Tidus declared proudly as the boys stepped away very creepied out.

" Err... uh Ti... why do you have a copy of that movie in your drawer???" Gippal asked as he gulped.

" That's beside the point! Come on, its starting! We dont wanna miss the beginning!" Tidus quickly sat in front of the T.V as all the guys groaned.

" Yeah we really dont wanna miss that..." Baralai said sarcasticly as they all sat down and watched the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Girls Room**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The girls were having similar thoughts as the boys. They were all thinking about love. They all sat in a circle on the floor talking about love and what they thought about it.

" What about you Painey? What do you think about love?" Rikku asked as all girls leaned in to what Paine's thoughts were on the subject.

" I personally think loves an illusion of longing. Longing to have someone there so you dont have to feel lonely." Paine stated as Rikku began to giggle.

" What so funny Rikku?" Paine said sternly.

" Well, I just truly believe you don't feel that way. I mean your mind might but... I don't know Painey, I think your hearts beating to a different drum. We all see the way you are with Baralai! Behind all that hatred is some love and you know it :D! " Rikku said happily as Paine fell silent at the Al Bheds words. For once she made sense.

" Ok Yunie, what about you?! Are you _in love _with Tidus?! And you Lenne! Do you have the hots for Shuyin?!" Both brunettes fell silent and blushed.

" I think its so early to think about that!" They both said at the same time as they all giggled.

" Really?? Well, ok then, what about you Lulu oh wise one. Do you love Wakka?" Rikku crawled over to Lulu who felt no need to blush because she knew the answer to the question.

" Yes. I do love Wakka. " All the girls gasped at Lulus answer and hugged her.

" YAY! Go Lulu!" Rikku cheered as Lulu asked Rikku the similar question.

" What about you Rikku? Do you love someone? Hm... I don't know maybe Gippal?" Lulu smiled as all the girls looked up a Rikku. They were really interested to know her answer.

" Err.. uh... well I dunno. I mean the guys can be a total ass one minute and a sweetheart the next! I uh don't know..." Rikku took a deep breath in as she began to sing. ( Rikku, **Everyone **)

" If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

All the girls ran over to Rikku who was sitting on her bed.

**Who'd'ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin, and who you're thinking of  
**  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh**

**  
**It's too, cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

**(shoo doop, shoo doop, oooooooooh)**

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out **(when you start it out)  
**My head is screaming,'Get a grip, girl!'  
'Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'; **Ooooh oooh  
**  
**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buying, Hun we saw ya Hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?  
**  
**Whoa  
**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!(you're in love 3x)  
Your doing flips, read our lips your in love  
**  
You're way off base(you're in love 3x)  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love (no, no, no, no)  
I won't say it(no, no)  
I won't say it(noooooooooo)

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

I won't say I'm in love

**Your doing flips, read our lips your in love  
**  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
**I wont say I'm in love**(You're in love)**

**Ooooooh**

" At least out loud I wont say I'm in...love..." Rikku finished as she walked over to the window gazing up at the starry night.

She looked down at her shoulder where the cloth from Gippals shirt was and held on to it tight.

_At least out loud I wont say I'm in love with you Gippal... _

Rikku turned off the light and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------

**This Chapter has to be the longest I've ever wrote and it was all for you guys:D! It came out to 7,811 words hehe YAY! Some FLUFF!! Tee hee, hope this was to your liking! Hopefully it didn't suck I've been kinda off all week so hope you all like it!!! YAY, I love that song ' I wont Say I'm In Love ' By : THE CHEETAH GIRLS, yeah I did that version. It rocks! **

**Don't be too harsh OKAY :D!**

**Review please :D!**


	8. On Our Day Off

**HAPPY LATE 13TH B-DAY TO MMEEE:D! 0 It was August 25 YAYA :D!**

**ITZ A BIRD! ITZ A PLANE! NOOOO! ITS AN UPDATE:D!**

**BAH! Aloha mis amigos! Sowy it took so freakin long to update! I was sorting out ideas for the story AND just got a new computer and stuffs blah blah blah:D!**

**Gippal:...pfftt... excuses,excuses...**

**2hot41guy: Shut your mouth Gippy or you'll be locking lips with Nooj!**

**Gippal: \(O.O)/ YOU WOULDN'T!**

**2hot41guy: I've got the power on the tips of my fingers MUAHAHA!**

**Gippal: Pfft... yeah right, If you even update...**

**2hot41guy: Shut Up GIPPAL!! I'm gonna finish the story you big poopie! With you and your Gippalishness!**

**Gippal: Oh yeah?! Well all this Gippalishness is what gives your storys reveiws! Oh yeah! I went there! I went there, up the street around the corner and took a left!**

**2hot41guy: ...**

**Gippal: ANYWAYS! Yo my peeps, guess what?! Nooj and Leblanc for some stupid ass reason will be apprearing some where in this chapter...small apperance? Eh, who knows...**

**2hot41guy: YUP:D! I can just feel the excitment! -crickets chirrping-**

**Gippal: ...Right...ANYWAYS! Thank you reveiwers for reveiwing! Why must you reveiw?! Do you know it motivates her! Bah! I hate singng and dancing...wahh!! She kidnapped me!! Yeah, the whole entire FFX2 cast!! -sniffle-**

**2hot4guy: Err, uh anyways, Thank you reveiwers you guys RULE! You're all the reason I continue to write:D!**

**mijin gakure**: **Hehe! Oh yeaahhh PARAMORE ROCKS! tee hee! Bah, I've **_**been**_** wanting her hair! My mom would skin me alive if I changed my hair like that tee hee, but can you blame me?! Hah, we can join forces and kidnap her hair!! Muahahha:P! OH YEAH!! The backyardagains! -dances- We jammin' now! lol :P! HAPPY THOUGHTS! WOOT! ORLANDO BLOOM WITH NO SHIRT! Oh yeah, **_**total**_**happy thoughts hehe 0 LmAo:D! Thanks for reveiwing!**

**xxNo-one**: **Tee hee! Why thank you, I'm glad my story makes you laugh! Why yes Dona is a bitch lol If you were to look in the dictonary under ' Bitch ' or 'slut' you will find a giant page filled with Dona. Why yes, quite a scary thought :P! Bah, but no need to worry -as if you were- Dona only tends to get bitchier and bitchier as the story progresses...wowa! Arent we lucky?! lol. Thankies for reveiwing fellow Dona hater :P!**

**Painalaized Rippals**:** Hehe! YIPPERS! Pure fluff! Can you feel it?! So warm in its fluffy goodness? WOO HOO! I was hoping that chapter made up for my loss of updating:P! Hopefully this chapter will do the same! Hehe! Yes, here is more my good reviwer:D! Thanks for reveiwing you fluffy person you lol**

**-**

**The Al Bhed Princess**: **I KNOW! Cute right, right? lol :P! Thanks for reveiwing hehe**

**smartkid94**: **HEYA!!! Yup, they DO suck at working! They are prone to the word work... YUP! Dona is the bitch of all bitches:P! Why yes science has finally found that a known fact of Dona being a bitch... They shall now teach it in **_**all**_** classes not to be a ' Dona '. WOO HOO! No spelling errors! Yeah, I know I suck at grammer! It isnt really my ' Strong Point ' unfortuanlty I'm not the brightess crayon in the box lol 0 OH YEAH! You're thirteen now! Woo hoo! I'm 13 now too!! YAY! Happy b-day to me! Actually late b-day:P! lol 0 Thanks for reveiwing you old person you lol :P!**

**Chicky Fic****: Who doesnt love that movie?! Shun all who dont! lol JK:D! Why thank you and hopefully we'll have some fluffy and warm fluff here...hehe Gracious for reveiwing:D!**

**  
**

**YOU SHALL NOW GO UNDER HIPNOSES! YOU SHALL READ WHATEVERS UNDER THIS POINT!**

**YEAH THAT LINE DOWN THERE 0! HEHE!**

------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sing Your Heart Out**

**Chapter 7 : On Our Day Off...**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was fast asleep in the Golden Springs Hotel. The night was peaceful and you could only hear the Miami Palm trees flowing freely in the wind and the ocean gentley crashing into the beachsands.

All was silent. All rooms, all guests. Well, almost...

--------------------

Gippal walked back and forth in his hotel room wondering why he couldn't go to sleep. Within every attempt he'd just bounce back up again. It was driving him crazy. He needed to talk someone...anyone.

He ran over to Shuyin and jumped on him until he finally got up.

" Wwwhhhhaaatttt???" He groaned as Gippal got off of Shuyin and sat next to him.

" I cant sleep." Gippal said bluntly as Shuyin pulled the covers over his head.

" ARRGHHH, go talk to Wakka..." Shuyin groaned as he went back to sleep.

Gippal just shrugged as he ran over to Wakka who was hugging his blitzball.

" Wakkkaaaaa..." Gippal whispered. No response.

" Waakkkaaa..." Gippal repeated again. Still, no response.

" WAKKA!" Gippal yelled as everyone jumped up which wasn't very smart because they all ended up rolling off their beds and onto the floor.

" WHAT GIPPAL!?" They all yelled sitting on there butts; blankets everywhere.

" I. Cant. Sleep." Gippal said once again as everyone groaned and threw there heads back.

" Well what do you want us to do?" Baralai asked attmepting to crawl back into bed.

" I need you to help me. " Gippal whined as he began pacing back and forth again.

" How about you count chocobos! That helps me all the time!" Tidus revealed as they all looked at him strangly.

" WHAT??! It was just a suggestion..." Tidus said defensivly as Gippal grinned evily plotting who knows what in his head.

" Well I got a little suggestion of my own..." Gippal said evily as he ran to each guy telling them his master plan. They each grinned ear to ear as they got up and followed Gippal out the door.

-----------------------------

The girls layed quietly in their bed. Only soft snoring could be heard and an occasional ruffle of sheets.

...Peace...

Ok, so the peace probably wasnt gonna last very long...

---------------

Gippal slowly opened the door knob of the girls room; they had left it open.

Tip-toeing each guy walked up to a bed and picked up a girl.

Gippal picked up Rikku...**+Suprise, Suprise+**...Tidus picked Yuna up as her head hung low. Shuyin scooped Lenne into his arms. Wakka gracefully lifted Lulu into his arms and Baralai hesitantly lifted Paine up. They all left Room 80 and went into there room. There asses were so gonna get whooped when the girls woke up.

-----------------

" Shhh!!! Dont say a word okay guys!" Gippal said refering to all the guys as he _gently_ placed Rikku on the floor onto a pillow. Err, more so attempted to... Unfortunatly for him she had woken up. **EVERYONE ESCAPE! ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE! I REPEAT ALL HELL A BROKEN LOOSE! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT ABORT MISSION!**

" WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!?!??" She screeched as everyone woke up." **DOUBLE ALERT!! ALL GIRLS HAVE WOKEN UP! HELL'S LOOSE AND ON A RAMPAGE! I REPEAT HELL'S LOOSE AND ON A RAMPAGE!!!**

" WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! PUT ME DOWN!" Each girl yelled as they dropped them on the floor. Hehe.

" GENTLY!" They yelled as they rubbed there sore butts.

" GIPPAL!? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Rikku yelled and ear peircing scream.

Gippal grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck indicating that he was nervous and possibly on the verge of peeing his pants." I uh, I couldn't go to sleep so we decided to bring you guys in here so we can have fun so I wouldn't be bored or alone anymore...hehe..." The girls were giving Gippal glares that would make sin pee his pants.

" Girls! Plan: KGWP " Rikku shouted as all the girls scampered around the room as the boys looked at each other confused. ( A/N: The whole Plan Thing stands for **K**.ill **G.**uys** W.**ith** P.**illowsI know I'm not good at making up names lol :P! )

Before they could say anything they were brutally attacked by flying pillows. PILLOW FIGHT!

**Bam. Bam. Bam.** No not Bam-bam from the Flinstones,_ oh no_... Bam bam as in the pillows went on the guys face with aloud BAM! BAM!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**10 Minutes and Proably 5 broken Bones Later...**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The guys all layed on the ground sighing in defeat as each girl had there foot on them with a triphuant grin plastered on their face.

" Oh yeah girls! Them boys got served! Breakfast! Lunch! DINNER!" Rikku said as the girls all pulled a YuRiPa.

" Boys ya'll beta watch out cause..." Lenne began as all the girls looked at each other then the guys with smartass grins.

" WE TAKEN OVA!" The girls all giggled as the guys attempted to get up ignoring the 500 bones they probably broken.

" Ok...so, you all know how to kick ass..." Shuyin groaned as he crawled over to his bed.

Gippal tried getting up only to fall back down again. " Ok, major ass..." Gippal added.

" So now that we're all up, what do you wanna do?" Yuna asked once all guys were standing in a normal postion...hm... as normal as they could get...

" Hm... you know, we could play truth or dare!" Rikku suggested as everyone thought for a moment before nodding there heads yes.

" ALRIGHT! Now, everyone in a circle, come on, come on scoot your little behinds in a circle!" Rikku sat everyone down until they were in more of an oval than a circle...

" Alrighty then let's start with... Yunie! Alright Yunie, truth or dare?!" Rikku said eagearly as Yuna thought for a moment.

" Err...dare..." Yuna chose dare only because she knew Rikku knew that no one else knew that she liked Tidus...hehe...She'd proabably use it against her...

" Alright, I dare you to tell the _truth_!" Rikku squealed as Yuna quickly odjected.

" HEY! You cant do that!" She said as Rikku smirked.

" Hah, no one said I couldn't so there for I can! Muahaha!! -coughs- ANYWAYS! If you had to kiss either Shuyin or Tidus who would it be?!" Rikku said giggling along with everyone else as Yuna turned cherry pink.

" I-uh- well I'd um...aww damnit I mean they look kinda the same so uh...I would choose...COUGH_Tidus_COUGH_" _Yuna coughed as everyone looked at her with a ' What the hell did you just say? ' kind of face.

" Uh...what?" Baralai asked as Yuna only turned ten times more shade of red.

" ARUGH! I said Tidus, ok, Tidus..." Yuna said quickly as they all grinned at her and Tidus who were blushing.

" AWW! That's so adorable!" Rikku squealed in delight.

" Okay then... my turn now!" Shuyin said as he looked around the room for his victom. Gippal.

" Alright...Gippal, truth or dare?"

" Hm... dare!" Gippal said as Shuyin got up from the circle looked out the window and sat back down.

" Alright. You see that prostitute standing there outside?" Shuyin asked as everyone everted their attention out the window nodding their heads.

" Yeaahhh... what about her?" Gippal asked confused as Shuyin crawled over to him.

" I dare you to ask her..." Shuyin whispered something in Gippals ears as Gippals eyes widened but he then smirked getting up from the circle and leaving outside.

" Hey Shuyin, what did you ask him to ask her?" Paine asked as Shuyin smirked.

" You'll all see." They all ran to the window to hear what Gippal had to ask her...

--------------------------------------------

**OutSide Of The Hotel**

**-------------------------------------------**

Gippal slowly walked up to the prostitue as she glared over at him. He took a deep breath and spoke.

" Now, is there anymore tread left on the tires? Or at this point would it be like throwing a hotdog down a hallway?" Gippal asked as he got a good smack in the face. ( A/N: The joke is actually really funny if you understand it :P Yet gross in the same way... tee hee. )

" PERV!" She yelled as she stormed off. Gippal smirked as he walked back into the hotel.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**INSIDE THE HOTEL ROOM ****79**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Gippal walked into the room only to see everyone rolling on the floor laughing. Of course with the acception of Paine who was still in the circle but was chuckling.

" I can't believe you just asked her that!" Rikku said shocked but still laughing.

" Hey, the Gipster never chickens out on a dare!" Gippal declared proudly as everyone sat back down in the circle.

" Alrighty then kiddies...I guess I'll go!" Gippal smirked as he went deep into thought.

" Alright Tidus truth or dare?"

" Um...Dare..." Tidus gulped as Gippal thought for a moment.

" Alright. Yuna, your dream is about to come true because...I dare Ti to kiss Yuna for 1 minute!!! " Gippal smirked as Yuna and Tidus gasped.

" I- Uh- I mean If she wants to...I err guess..." Tidus blushed deeply as Yuna and him stared into each others eyes, leaned in and kissed.

_**4 minutes Later...**_

Everyone groaned because the two were still at it.

" YOU GUYS CAN STOP NOW!" Lulu said as Tidus and Yuna snapped out of it and blushed deeply.

" Alright since you two are finally done, I'll go now." Paine said as everyones face flickered in fear.

" I choose...Lenne...Truth or dare?" Paine smirked as Lenne bit her bottom lip. What to choose? What to chose?!

" Err, uh, Well I'm gonna be daring! So dare." Lenne didn't know what Paine was thinking, but knowing Paine it probably wasn't good.

" Alright then, I dare you Lenne to...in fact I dare both you and Shuyin to swap clothes..." Paine grinned evilly as everyone bursted out laughing. Lenne was wearing Chocobo Pajamas -She borrowed from Rikku- that were pink with wild different colored chocobos running all around it. Shuyin was wearing baggy plad sweat pants that were even to baggy for him, along with a muscel shirt -really hot muscel shirt- that had a picture of some girl on top of a piano trying to be all cute...

" YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?! His pants would fall on me..." Lenne whined as everyone continued to laugh.

" Fine, fine, I'll go. I'll be back." Lenne said as Shuyin took off all his clothes -boxers still on- in front of everyone as if he didn't care. Lenne took his clothes ran into the bathroom changed, then threw him her clothes.

By the time they were both done the whole group were about to pee their pants from laughing so hard.

Lennes clothes fit a little _to_ tight on Shuyin and he just looked morally wrong! Shuyins clothes fit so loose on Lenne that even when she pulled the pants up to her shoulders they continued to fall.

" Ok, this is wrong on so many different levels!" Lenne whined as she sat down and Shuyin attempted to.

" Alright! My turn! Paine truth or dare?!" Lenne said grouchly ready for revenge. What Paine didn't know was that what ever she chose either way she was screwed.

" Truth." Paine said flatly as Lenne and Rikku grinned. Them two were up to something.

" Rikku, will you do the honors?" Lenne asked as Rikku smiled broudly.

" But of course! Paine, tell the truth, if you were to marry one guy in this room, who would it be?!" Rikku and Lenne high fived in accompishment as Paine turned cherry red. Well, what do you know, an actual sign of emotion!

" None of them." Paine tried to weasel her way out of it but they were'nt having it.

" Come on Paine! You have to! Remember, you're not the one wearing Shuyins clothes!" Lenne gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

" Fine. I'd choose... _Baralai" _Paine said barely above a whisper.

" Sorry Painey! But I did'nt hear youuuu!!" Rikku sang as Paine stared daggers at her with her eyes.

" Baralai..." Paine mummble as everyone gasped. Baralai even, who was more so suprised. As much as he and Paine tried, neither could fight the blush creeping on their faces. Haha. They match now:D!

" AWW!! That's so cute! Paine, you and Baralai would make the cutest couple!" Rikku squealed in pure delight as Paine raised an eyebrow.

" Not as cute as a couple that you and Gippal would make. " She smirked as Rikku blushed deeply.

" She's right Princess... I mean wer'e both the two hottest in the group!" Gippal smiled broadly grabbing her into a hug as Rikku rolled her eyes.

" Alright, I'm bored with this alreaddyyy!" Yuna whined which was sort of weird because It was usually Rikku doing all the whining.

" Yunas right. What should we do now? " Lulu asked as Rikku smiled happily and ran into her hotel room.

When she came back Rikku had a karaoke Machine in hand as ready to go.

" You wanna do karaoke!?" Tidus yelled baffled.

" YUP! It's most fun to do!" Rikku ran over to the T.V and plugged the karaoke machine into the T.V.

" Eh, it could be fun, ya?" Wakka tried convincing everyone until they finally gave in.

" Alright everyone! Who wants to go first?!" Rikku squealed as everyone groaned.

" Hey Riks...since this was your idea I think you should with...hm...Gippal!" Yuna said happily as Rikkus face fell.

" Are you joking Yunie?! Pfft... me and Gippal? Sing?! Yeah right! When pigs fly..." All of a sudden they saw a pig fly past their room...ok... that's just plain weird, not right and belongs on Ripley's believe it or not...

" Fine! Come on Gips, what song do you wanna do?!" Rikku looked through the song as they both stopped at the same one.

" Bestfriends by: Toybox! OUOUOU! I love this song! Ok, here we go!" Rikku and Gippal looked at the screen as the music began. Everyone else looked at each other then the couple. This would be interesting... ( _Rikku, _**Gippal. **)

**who ha! who ha! **

_na na nanana nanananananaaa!  
(2x)_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too  
_  
**who ha! who ha! **

Rikku and Gippal began dancing around like idiots while staring at each other dreamily.

**  
**  
_Hello, baby, can I see a smile  
_**I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild **_(Aha!)  
Can I come, I am sitting alone  
_**No, friends are never alone**

_That's right!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
_  
_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too  
My best friend!  
_  
**who ha! who ha! (2x)  
**_na na nanana nanananananaaa!_  
**who ha who ha!**

_Aloha baby, let's go to the beach  
_**Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me** (_uh huh_)  
_But I was hoping for a summer-romance_  
**So why can't you take a chance**  
_Okay!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
_**na na nanana**_nanananananaaa_!

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
_  
_**who ha who ha (3x)**__  
_**na na nanana nanananananaaa!**

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
_  
**Let's get this party on,  
Hit me with that lazer-gun!**

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
_  
who ha who ha

_who ha who ha_

Rikku did a kick up in the air as everyone giggled along with her and Gippal.

_he's so sweet!_

_na na nanana nanananananaaa!_

Rikku and Gippal looked at each other before laughing hysterically.

" AWW! That was so cute!" Yuna squealed a very Rikku like squeal. I think Rikkus becoming a _very _bad influence on Yuna...

" You did good partner." Rikku said, her and Gippal still making goggily eyes at each other.

" Eh, you werent so bad yourself Kid." Gippal smiled a genuine -very rare only seen once every ice age- smile down at Rikku as she gave him one just as bright.

"Hey guys!" Tidus tried snapping the two out of their trance.

No repsonse.

" HELLO?! Is anyone there?!" He triend again. No response.

" HEY! I GOT COOKIES!" With no repsonse from that Tidus jumped in both of there faces as they looked up at him with rage.

" WHAT TIDUS?!" They both yelled as Tidus nearly jumped out of his pants.

" Oh, err, it was just you guys were starin' at each other and all...Tee hee." Tidus grinned sheepishly.

" Alright! What do you all wanna do no-" Rikku began as the door swung open.** It was the one...the only...**

" Seymour!" Everyone said happily as Seymour jokingly bowed.

" Hey guys! I just came by to tell you that today is your day off!" Everyone jumped up giving each other high-fives ( with the acception of Shuyin who didnt even try to move, afraid the clothes would rip. I think he did himself and _everyone _a favor...

" Well see you all lata! Peace out my hommies!" Seymour gave them the peace sign as he headed out.

" Alrighty...that was pretty random..." Baralai said staring at where Seymour used to be.

" Forget random! We've got the ENTIRE day off! Come on girlies! We've got to go get dressed!" Rikku pulled all the girls hands until they were a train leaving to there room.

-----------------------

GIRLS ROOM

------------------------

" Alright, what to wear, _**what to wear**_?!" Rikku threw clothes everywhere trying to find the _perfect_ outfit.

" Sheesh Rikku why are you looking for some special outfit? _Unless _you wanna impress-" Lenne began teasingly as Rikku pointed an accusing finger at her.

" Dont you dare finish that sentence!" Rikku knew what name she was going to say; Gippal. And she was probably right about the whole 'impressing' thing even though Rikku would never admitt it to herself.

---------------------------

Boys Room

-------------------------

The guys were more worried about finding the perfect outfit then Rikku was. Gippal needed an outfit that would make him look even sexier - if possible - but still give him that casual look. Baralai needed a ' I'm a rebel yet I can be suffistactedly behaved ' look. Tidus searched for, ' I'm a rockstar, therefore all the girls will dig me ' outfit. Wakka didnt really care what he wore, but he did want to some what impress Lulu. Shuyin just wanted to wear clothes that actually belong to _him. _He had been tramitized after wearing the chocobo pajamas. It just wasnt right...

Within an hour the guys were showered up gelled and sexyfied.

Gippal wore baggy dark blue jeans which werent to baggy, very casual looking. He wore a dark blue button up shirt that he only buttoned half way. One side of the shirt was tucked in exposing his black belt, while the other side was let loose going slightly passed his pocket. To top it all of was a pair of tan see through sun glassed placed on top of his head. Oh yeah. Super sexy:D!

Baralai wore baggy grey shorts that werent to bad looking, along with a black shirt which had ' Linkin Park ' across the middle along with white graffiitti all around the front. He wore black and white All Star Converse and also a pair of sunglasses on his head only they were black. Total skater boy look:D!

Tidus' outfit was very cute! He wore dark blue jeans along with a white shirt with splats of black paint all around it accompinied by a black suit coat ( A/N: Suit coat? Err, the top of a suit! You know like what Yellowcard wears! And Jonas Brothers and stuff..) that was'nt buttoned. SO CUTE!

Wakka knew there was no use trying to impress Lulu, because she didnt feel the way he did about her. ( A/N: Remember he was asleep when she told him! ;D! ) So he just wore a light grey muscel shirt along with jean shorts and sandals. Yeah...really creative Wakka...

Shuyin was happy to finally be in his own clothes! No things being tight where they were'nt suppose to be. No wedgies! Well, occasioanlly but still... He wore baggy light blue jeans with occasional holes here and there along with a plain black shirt - sleeves ripped off - which gave him an edgy I can kick your ass when ever' look. He also, like Baralai, wore black and white All Star converse.

The guys all looked at each other and grinned. They were looking good! ( A/N: Yeah, I kinda decided to put them into a more punk rock kind of outfits since, well, I think it best fits them :P! )

--------------------------------

Girls Room

--------------------------

The girls looked at each other with wide smiles, not even beleiving how nice they looked.

Rikku wore a tight light blue tangtop that hugged her curves perfectly with a white strapless t-shirt underneath allowing you to see most of the white shirt. On the light blue shirt were two red kiss marks on the right top and the left bottom along with white words going diagonal saying 'The Best Damn Thing' with a black belt on top of the shirt. She also wore a short dark blue jean skirt, black ballerina slippers, black chain necklace that went down past her breast; white feather at the bottom. Also black, blue and white bracletes. Her hair was straightened down with no braids or beads in it, just flawless golden hair that rested on her sholders while the rest flowed down to her breasts.

Yuna was abit more suttle with her outfit. She chose a silk dark teal tangtop with light teal designes around the edges. She wore cream colored jean pants with a white and brown-laced belt leaning on top of the pants not going into the loops where the belt should have been. Her jewlery was a cream color butterfly bracelet, silver dangiling earrings ( She wore her hair in a pony tail so they could show ) and a pair of teal ballerina slippers to top if all off.

Lenne was very proud of the outfit she had put together. It wasnt like her others, it was more...her. She wore light blue tight jeans with a tight white shirt which revealed only a little of her stomach. Her jewlery was a black chain necklace ( Like Rikkus ) along with her hair up also in a ponytale leaving two hairs in the front out. Still she felt there was somthing missing... She quickly slipped on a tight black vest. It completed her outfit!

Paine didnt know what the big deal was about getting so dressed up. She chose a black tangtop which had a white thicker tangtop underneath it. She wore jean capries, black and white All Star Converse ( A/N: I just love those shoes:D! ) and a black loose tie to give her that Avril Lavigne look. ( A/N: Avril Lavigne BEFORE. Not today :D! ) Hating to admitt it, she knew she looked pretty good.

Lulu laughed at the girls for getting so worked up about being all cute and dressy. She put on a pair of black jeans, a plain white shirt, black earrings and black ballerina slippers. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands of hair coming out here and there.

They were all ready to leave. Just then the door opened. There stood the boys in all of their sexyness. Their eyes went wide eyed just as the boys.

" Wow." Was the only word the guys could manage to spit out. The girls quickly blushed as they walked past the boys and downstairs to the lobby.

" Dudes, we made ourself look like complete idiots!" Shuyin yelled banging his head against the wall.

" No kiddin'..." Wakka agreed.

" Did you guys see Yuna?! I mean WOW!" Tidus continued to drool as the guys walked into the lobby.

" Forget Yuna. Did you see Rikku? Talk about ho- Ow, Ow, OW!!" Rikku pulled Gippal by the ear outside the lobby; everyone else following while laughing.

" Alright. Where to now?! " Rikku looked around to see where they should go.

" Hey, I know, how about us girls go somewhere, and the guys do your ' manly ' guy stuff. We'll all meet around 7:30 at the lodge, ok?" Lenne sugested as everyone agreed as the girls went left while the guys went right.

" Oops, err, actually we have to go this way...hehe..." Rikku said in realization going right, everyone following.

------------------------------

The Girls

--------------------------------

**Dancing Club**

------------------------------

The girls stepped into the club only to see all eyes land on them. Guys drooled while their girlfriends turned green with envy. Oh yeah they had the power, and it felt sooo good!

" Hey guys look! Is that Leblanc?" Lulu asked as they all ran over to the bar Leblanc was tending to.

" Hey Leblanc! " Rikku said happily as her and the rest of the girls sat down on the bar stools.

" Why hello there Loves. Anything I can get you?" Leblanc asked while cleaning up spilled drinks.

" Nah we're good. " Lenne said for all of them.

" So Leblanc what's up? Any new loves?" Yuna asked as Leblanc face went all 007 on everyone.

" How did you know that?! Are there spys or something!? Come on love, tell me! TELL ME!" Leblanc whisper-screamed pleadingly at Yuna whos eye twitched.

" N-no I just asked if there was anyone you loved at the moment?" Yuna said slowly in more so a question than an actual statement.

" Oh. Well, then, if you _must _know, there has been someone I've been making flirty faces at for a while..." Leblanc confessed. The girls were pretty interested _now. _Who did Leblanc love?

" Well who is it!?" Rikku blurted out as Leblanc turned a slight pink.

" Well loves, it's him over there." Leblanc pointed across the room to what looked like a tree.

" A tree? You love a tree? I mean I knew that some girls go desperate and all but-" Rikku blurted out once again as Leblanc rolled her eyes at her.

" NO! Not the tree! There is no tree in here! It's _him _!" Leblanc one again pointed to the man. He still resembled a tree... Paine instantly knew who he was and called him over. She needed to be amused some how and to see the look on Leblancs face when he came over would be priceless.

" Hey Nooj! Over here!" She called as Leblanc heart skipped a few beats and her face looked like a sort of greenish red color. Ouuuuu, pretty colors!

" Paine. Hello. And you all. I dont believe we've met." He said adressing all the other girls.

" Hiya I'm Rikku!"

" Hey, It's your girl Lenne in the hishouse :P "

" Hello, I'm Yuna! "

" Nice to meet you. I'm Lulu."

" H-H-h-H-i-i. I-i-i-i- uh..." Leblancs words slurred as she tryed to say 'hi' to Nooj. Yeah, her mouth just wasnt having it today.

" Ok then. I guess I'll see you all later." With that he left. Leblanc slumped down against the wall behind the bar and sighed heavily.

" Oh loves, I made myself look like a complete idiot!" Leblanc said punishing herself. Rikku kneeled down next to her for comfort.

" Hey! Dont be so down! No you did'nt! I always make myself look like a fool!" Rikku said smiling which made Leblanc smile a bit.

" Trust me, she does..." Paine added while Rikku looked at her mouthing _' Not helping..."_

" Now perk up little missy!" Rikku hopped back on her feet taking Leblanc with her.

" Thank you love! You've helped. Well, you guys shouldnt just be standing around here! Go, go, go dance the night away." Leblanc smiled a genuine smile for once.

" Hehe, thanks Leblanc! Come on girls! Let's get this party started!" Lenne yelled as she pumped her fist up in the air. The girls all made there way to the middle of the dance room, and before you knew it their bodys were swaying and dancing to the music.

-----------------------------------------------

**The GUYS**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Where? Pffft... God Knows Where...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

" I'm telling you man. My cousins gay wedding was the hottest wedding I've ever been to! Almost made me wanna switch teams." Shuyin stated drinking some of his water while all the guys looked at him strangly.

" What?! It _almost _did alright?! " They all dropped the subject quickly. The guys were roaming around trying to find some place to go to have alittle fun. Boys needed to have fun too right?

" Eh...What should we do now?!" Baralai yawned in bordem. They were in _Miami_ and _bored_?!!?

" Wonder what the girls are doin, ya?" Wakka asked as Gippal flipped open his silver razer phone(A/N: OOOUU I GOTS ME A PINK ONE! lol)

" I'll just text Cids Girl and ask." Gippal said as he wrote a text and clicked ' send '.

------------------------------

CLUB

------------------------------

The girls were all taking a break from dancing and were drinking some water at the Bar while talking.

" Yeah, but what about that one movie he was in? You know with all the pirates?! That one was a hit wasnt it?" Yuna questioned as all the girls agreed and continued their conversation on what movies Orlando Blooms been in that were a hit.

" Oh! What about that movie when-" Rikku began until she heard her cell phone ring.

" _I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen_!" Quickly she flipped it open; It was a text.

_Hey Cids Girl :P Us guys are here bein bored and wonderin where you girls were? w/b xoxoxoxo you know you love me :D! - truely YOURS Gippal._

Rikku rolled her eyes at the text and wrote back.

---------------------------------

" _Back off I'll take you on...headstrong to take on anyone_..." Gippal heard his cell phone ring and flipped it open.

_FIRST OFF, my name's Rikku! R-I-K-K-U! RIKKU! Say it now! RIKKU! Second off, us girls are over at the Club right outside the lodge :P Well gotta go! We're talking about Orlando Bloom and just how hot he is:P BYE GIPPY!_

_- Eww, and I'm not truely urs! _

Gippal chuckled at the text and turned back to the boys.

" Well I guess we're going to the club guys!"

---------------------

CLUB

------------------------

" Hey, uh girls?!" Rikku said nervously as the girl all looked over at her.

" Uh, well, the guys are coming..." Rikku finished as all the girls looked at her eyes wide.

" RIKKU! " The seem to have put the blame all on her...was it her fault?!?! We'll just say it's Brothers and make everyone happy :D!

" It's not my fault! Gippal tricked me!" Rikku squealed over to everyone whos eyebrows were raised high.

" And how did he trick you?" Paine asked in an amused voice.

" He asked me where we were and I told him! He never said he'd _actually _be coming! I mean cooommmee on! " Rikku looked at them with those ' I'm really sorry please forgive me because I know you will because my eyes are so big and cute ' eyes. Of course they could'nt resist.

" Whatever. What's done is done." Paine stated flatly as they heard the door open. There stood _them. _The feircest most strongest people alive! Oh, oops wrong door. -turns to the left door-. Ahh there we go! On the left door there stood Tidus, Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai and Wakka in all there boyish glory.

" Heya ladys! Hey sweetie.." Gippal smirked over at Rikku who blushed at how close he was.

" I'm not your sweety Gippal!" She shoved him as he took her hand and pulled her in close. She could feel hot air pouring down her face from his breathing. Was it here or was it getting hot in there? Both there foreheads were on each others. Lips cenimeters apart...

" Hey uh are you two done?! WOO HOO?!" Yuna snapped both Rikku and Gippal out of the ' I'm gonna stare at you until my eyes fall out ' trance.

" Oh uh sorry..." Rikku blushed as she sat back down on her chair.

" Alrighty then! Come on girls, lets turn up the heat! WOO HOO!" Lenne squealed as her in the girls all made their way back on the dance floor. They had hips to sway and they knew how to use'em.

The guys all watched in awe as the girls danced. Pffft...PERVS...

" -Gulps- Wow...is it hot in here? Or is it just me?!" Tidus asked as all the guys nooded there head in agreement.

" Hah, look at the boys. So...boyish..." Lenne giggled as the girls continued to dance.

------------------------------------------

**HOURS LATER**

**------------------------------------------**

Everyone laughed at Tidus because his entire ice cream would always fall off the cone even before he got out of the ice cream line. They had all went for ice cream after the club and were now making their way to the beach. It was around 6:00ish so the sun was setting.

They all made there way to the beach and layed down in the beach sand.

This is the way they laied:

Rikku, Gippal , Shuyin, Lenne, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Baralai

" Mmhmm, it's so peacful out here." Rikku said while smiling.

" You said it Cids Girl. I have'nt seen sun sets like these in a long time." Gippal exclaimed while everyone sat and watched the sunset in awe.

All of a sudden all you could here was ' The Limbo ' song. They all turned to the right to see there was a limbo competion at the lodge. OH YEAH! It was go time!

Everyone ran over to the lodge and joined the limbo line. Correction; Rikku, Gippal, Lenne, Shuyin, Yuna and Tidus all joined the limbo line. Lulu, Wakka, Paine, Baralai and Seymour - who was at the smoothie stand - all watched them. This would be interesting...

-------------------------------------------------

**LIMBO LINE!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**3 People LEFT!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Rikku, Lenne and Yuna were the only 3 left. This could be hard...

The stick was already at the point to where if you were bigger then like 5'5 then you were screwed.

Yuna went under the stick and BAM onto the ground.

**" OUT! " **The one dude holding the stick yelled.

" 2 left! OH GOD! -eats popcorn- WHO WILL WIN?! " Tidus said munching down on his popcorn. Wakka looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Where'd you get the popcron, eh? " Wakka asked as Tidus just twitched his eye and went back to watching the game.

" You got game girlie." Lenne said over to Rikku who smirked.

" Thanks! So do you! "

" Sorry Hun, but sweet talkin' isnt gonna win you this one." Lenne smirked as Rikku simply 'hmphed'.

Lenne was up, she went under the stick...she was under, going over...

" OUT!"

Lennes back hit the stick.

" Damnit!" Lenne said dissapointingly walking back to the smoothie stand.

Rikku did her happy dance because she won. So she thought. All of sudden her comes Dona with all of her Donaness...

" What's up bitch?" Dona asked in an ' like I care ' voice over to Rikku who just smirked.

" Skank." She said simply as she got in front of Rikku.

" What do you think you're doing? I won the competetion. You lost on the first round." Rikku held back a giggle.

" Well, my hotel, so I get to go." Both Dona and Rikku were against eachother. Everyone watched intensivly as the both leaned back and went under the stick.

WHO WON?! WHO?!

" The winner is..." The annoucer said slowly trying to build up the tension.

" ... RIKKU!" He said finally as everyone went over to Rikku congradulating her for kicking Donas ass in limbo. Didn't seem like much, but beating Dona at _something _felt so good!

" I won by-itch! " Rikku said proudly at Dona who just walked away, Yeah you walk away bitch! Just walk away!

" Wow Cids Girl! I didn't know you could bend like that! I wonder how else you can bend..." Gippal thought aloud with a pervertic grin.

" EWW!! You're such a perv!!" Rikku squealed.

" Yeah, but you love this perv!" Gippal smirked as Rikku rolled her eyes.

" Hey Love! You did great at limbo!" Leblanc said running over to Rikku.

" Leblanc! I didn't know you were here!"

" Well, I got tired over at the bar and wanted to see you guys-"

" He's here isnt it?" Rikku said in a matter-a-fact voice.

" H-he who?!" Leblanc asked nervously.

" Nooj, you silly billy!" Rikku said making Leblanc blush.

" I dont know what you're talking about!"

Rikku smirked as her and Leblanc both ran over to everyone.

----------------------

Everyone sat down at the smoothie bar as they all saw an announcer come up. What was his name?

" Hey everyone, I'm your host Double D!" Double D. Yes. How creative. :P

" I came by to tell you all that I'll be hosting a ' Battle Of The Bands' comptetion right here! Battle Of The Bands is basicly bands going against each other. You can audtion today if you'd like. Auditons are open until Tuesday, so you still got a couple days seeing it's only Saturday! The prize if you win would be a full scholorship to ' Bevelle University of Musical Arts ' one of the most advance school when it comes to the music and arts! Does that sound great or what?!" Everyones eyes widen in amazment. A full scholorship?! This was one of the most hardest schools to get into.

" Guys! I'm totally in!" Rikku squealed as the other girls put there hand in, even Paine, knowing how important it was to get that scholorship.

" Alrighty then! Since Leblanc and Lulu are'nt in it we'll be... ' LeYuRiPa'!" Rikku yelled delighted as everyone agreed.

" Yo guys! I think ' Simple Plan Wannabes ' should enter! Come on guys! PPLLEAAASSE!!" Gippal begged Shuyin, Tidus and Baralai.

" We will if you stop pouting! Sheesh, it's cute when a girls does it, but with you it's just plain weird..." Baralai stated as Gippal pouted again.

" Alright girls, lets audition!" Rikku got up from her chair only to see Dona walk right past her.

" Dont even try auditioning because unlike the little limbo game, I _will _win this." With that Dona and The Donetes ( Yeah, rrreeeaaallly creative ) jumped up on stage.

" Everyone! We have the hotel aries singing for us today! Everyone lets welcome up Dona and The Donetes!" The announcer jumped off stage as the music started.

( I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality...)

" Yeah Dona, it's _really _intimadating when a girls a slut..." Rikku said aloud while Paine smirked at Rikku for her very Paine-Like comment.

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

( I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me )

Dona attempted to dance which looked more like her ass was popped out one way and she couldnt get it unpopped.

( I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me...

Dona finished as everyone - accept for the people at the smoothie stand - clapped for her.

" That's the way it's done." Dona said as she walked past Rikku.

" Whatever...I'll show here... Come on girls! Lets turn up the heat!" Rikku and the rest of the girls all ran up to the stage.

Paine went to the guitar, Yuna to the drums, Rikku to the microphone and Lenne as backup.

" Everyone, next up we have an all-girl band. Everyone, LeYuRiPa! "

( Rikku, _Lenne _)

I see you looking at me  
Like I got some things for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to

Rikku kept her eyes locked on Gippals the entire time. Well, most of it when she was'nt dancing.

Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

The more you try  
The less I by it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I dont need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing

I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
_Oh!_

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing ( _Yeah, yeah_ )

I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I dont need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger

To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
_Oh_!

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_  
[Repeat 4X

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need, a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
_Oh!_

Baralai looked over at Gippal and smirked. " Well, looks like Rikku doesnt need a man, so sorry for you Gip." He said on a teasing note a Gippal just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at Rikku.

I don't need a man (_I'm over you_)  
I don't need a man (_I'm over you_)  
I don't need a man  
(I'_m without you)  
(I'm over you_)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
_Oh! _

LeYuRiPa finished as everyone applauded loudly. Louder then they did for Dona, which she took notice of.

" Oh yeah! We were so good!" Lenne and Rikku jumped up and down in excitement as the boys all went up to the stage.

" Next up we have ' Simple Plan Wannabes '! You all know them and love them! Simple Plan Wannabes everyone!" Double D left the stage as the music started up. Rikku was drawn to Gippals voice.

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Gippal winked over at Rikku who blushed.

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind  
_[x2_

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous..."

They all finished as the crowed roared. They loved their performance.

" WOW!" The girls all ran to the guys saying how much they loved it, well all accept for Rikku who was still sitting.

" So Cids Girl, what did ya think?!" She looked up to see Gippal looking down at her.

" ARGH! How many times do I have to tell you?! It's RIKKU! R-I-K-K-U! Hehe, and well, your performance was amazing...but..._my _bands gonna _so _whoop your bands ass!" Rikku declared proudly as her band memebers all went behind her, and Gippals all behind him.

" Yeah right! Mines is gonna totally win!"

" Wanna bet?"

" Hell yeah! "

" Alright, if I win, you will never call me Cids Girl again, _or _you'll never tease me again!" Rikku said as Gippals face somewhat fell.

" Really? That sure is alot to wager _but _I'm confident in my team so If _I _win you girls have to be us guys slaves!" The girls all gasped but after discussing it with each other they agreed. Both Rikku and Gippal shook hands on it.

" Deal!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE! You know how long it took!? FOREVER! Bah, hopfully it didnt SUCK blah blah:P I just started school...-.- WAAHH!!!! Anyways, so the plot thickens, well I mean it already did but now they're actually in the competetion! Anyways, HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN KIND OF OUT OF IT LATLEY...**

**PS. Sorry about the spelling and grammer errors! unfrotunatly my new computer doesnt have a spell checker...go figure...**

**HOPE IT DIDNT SUCK TOO BAD:D!**

**Reveiw please:D!**


	9. Cooking Up Some Trouble

**It's a bird! It's a plane! NOOOO!! It's an UPDATE!**

**HEY! I got alot of reviews for my chappie even though I had spelling errors! YAY :D! You guys truely**_** DO **_**ROCK:D! Also, hope you check out my ****YouTube ****account! Hehe RANDOM I KNOW:D! I have the link on my page D**

**Gippal: -SINGS- Tressemay, tressemay ooooh lala:D! **

**2hot41guy: Errr, hey Gip...what'cha doin..? **

**Gippal: -dances- WHY NOTHING:D! -skips aorund- The world is sooo wonderful! The skys! The trees the-**

**2hot41guy: Your just happy cause you got to see Rikku dance...right?**

**Gippal: Yessum:D! I mean her curves were so-**

**Rikku: PERV! -slaps-**

**Gippal: O.O!**

**2hot41guy: HEY! When did you get here Riks?!**

**Rikku: HEY:D! I came here as soon as I heard little mister Gipster was talking about me!!! Hmph...and I was happily baking muffins! Want one!? -hands muffin to 2hot41guy-**

**2hot41guy: mmhmm, these are magically delicious:D! Thankies!**

**Gippal: OOUUU! Can I have some?!**

**Rikku: NOPE! -sticks tounge out-**

**Gippal: Meanie... -.-**

**Rikku: Tee hee, Why reviewers! Would you like one?! HUH!? Do ya?! DO YA?! Here! Take the damn muffin -throws muffin- hehe oopsie, sorry! **

**2hot41guy: o.O I have a guy who blew up his own eye and a girl who throws muffins at people here with me...-.- But at least I still got you reveiwers! RIGHT?!?! Right...? -crickets Chirpping- :D!**

**Kueygirl****: HIYA:D! Thanks for the review! The update is right hurrr:D! lol**

**darklay****: HEY!!! Hiya! How ya been:D! Aww thanks! I love that chappie too, I had alot of fun writing it! tee hee here's the update:D!**

**Chicky Fic****: YAY! I DID!! I was like " YAY! I updated!" LOL:D! AWW!! Really?!!? You think so?! THANKIES!! That means alot to me when someone says that!! Yea Rikku kicks major ass:D! Hehe, I'm gonna let you in on a wittle secret! I'm gonna have Dona and Rikku in a cat fight but I'm not gonna tell you **_**when**_** and **_**why**_**! tee hee :D! YAY! ****RIPPALNESS! ****:D!**

**( ALSO! I just got your**_** other **_**review, and THANK YOU! You honstley dont know how much that means to me when you say I have amazing fashion sense because when I'm older I am hoping to make it into the fashion business, because I enjoy drawing clothes and putting them together! WOW I RAMMBLE:D! lol THANKIES!**

**smartkid94****: HAH! yeah, I AM! XD! -sniffle- Yeah, it does suck! WAAHH!! Thanks, the chappie **_**IS**_** very long! I wanted to make up for my loss of updating ya know?! YEAH! Everyone **_**should **_**know not to be a Dona! Well, yeah people who dont play FFX2 - also MY friends too- would'nt know BUT still...hehe YEAH! Everyone can see that is'nt my strong point but I'm gradually learning :D! THANKS!**

**aleta****: AWWW! Your top faves? REALLY?!?!?! Tee hee, THANKS! YAY! -shows razer- Now we match! lol thanks!!! YAY! Happy Late B-Day TO MEEEEE:D! Thanks for your review! D!**

**Painalaized Rippals****: Furry huh? I'll have to keep that in mind...lol Bah, so the joke was'nt **_**that**_** funny, so what?!?! lol It was funnier when Stewie from Family Guy said it hahaha lol :D! OMFG! Your rhyme was making me laugh so hard!!! -laughs- hehe :D! Donuts, as in people would be nuts to think she can sing hahhah lol Hehe, I'm glad you liked that chappie! Sure, I'll tell my little sis:D! She better update, that little bum! Well, I dont really think she is...SO I'll just spoil it for you! Rikku doesn't jump :D! HEHE! I SUCK SO BAD! Hehe thanks for reviewing:D!**

**xxNo-one**: **Hehe, I'm glad you liked that chapter:D! Haha, yes Dona is a loser!!! Arent we all glad Riks won?!!?!? I MEAN REALLY:D! lol What band **_**will **_**win?! WHO KNOWS!? Oh right...I DO! lol THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**rmaic13:**** Aww! I love that couple too! Though Rikku and Gippal are my fave lol :D! You think I'm a good writer?! THANKS SO FREAKIN MUCH! It really means alot for someone to say that : ) ! Hmmm, me no know, because I have all the songs I want them to singy!! D! ORMI AND LOGOS! I forgot all about them! Hah, thanks for reminding me, I think I now know what to do with those two:D! They wont be in this chappie but hopfully soon:D! Yippers, a tree he is! lol :D! Thankies for reviewing!**

**Yami No Koe**: **Really? You didnt think it sucked?! Thanks:D! Hehe, Well dont need to be anxious no more! Cause BAM here it is lol XD! Here ya go :D! Thankies for reviewing!**

**Cheerio-panda45**: **HEHE! Yessum! It is:D! Wow, I'm so not creative:D! AWW THANKIES! Hah, when I was writing I was listening to the songs too lol :D! THANKIES fOr revIewInG:D**

**BOOM CHAKALAKALIDOO, you shall read what evers under the title...ooo...hehe I suck at rhyming:D!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sing Your Heart Out**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Cooking up Some Trouble**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

_" DEAL!"_

Yup, I was stupid enough to make a deal with Gippal. I mean, I am confident in my group but let's face it; his bands good. Not just ok good, but good good as in like ' I have a million fans waiting outside of my house ' good. -Sniffle- Now I got to suck it up and deal with it. But I'll show him! My bands gonna kick ass! Hehe, _but _to make myself feel at ease I'm baking cookies! Seymour allowed me to cook in the hotel kitchen when I woke up this morning. Oh, and if you're wondering it's around...5:30 in the morning. I'm the only one awake, well besides Seymour. :D! -sniffs- Uh, what's that smell?!

" THE COOKIES!" I yelled as I ran over to the black smoke coming out of the oven. I burned the cookies! NO! The _oven _burned them! NO!!! WHY ME?!

Quickly I opened the oven door only to snatch my hand back quickly. Great, now the ovens not only burned my_ cookies _but also my_ hand_!

Wait a minute...when something's burning doesnt some sort of alarm go off?

" Oh Cred..."

--------------------------------------

**GIPPALS DREAM**

**---------------------------------------------**

_" Oh Cids Girl! I've come for you my sweet sexy darling from above!" Gippal happily smiled as Rikku jumped into his arms._

_" Oh I love it when you call me that:D! You're _My _sweet sexy darling from above:D!"_

_" No need for flattery! Just kiss me! " Rikku smiled as Gippal pulled her in._

_" I thought you'd never ask." She quickly put her arms around his neck pulling him down, lips were only an inch apart...they were leaning forward..._

**" BRRRNNG!! BBBBBRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" **Gippal almost immideatly fell out of bed along with eveyone else.

" What the hell is that, ya?!" Wakka yelled as Gippal quickly ran into the girls room to see if it was one of them.

" GIPPAL! What is that loud noise?!" Yuna yelled closing her ears along with everyone else.

Gippal looked around only to see one person not there; Rikku. Quickly he ran out of the room and downstairs to where the noise was coming from.

" Where'd he go?!" Lenne said grouchely -obviously not a morning person- as everyone chased after him.

----------------------------------------------

-coughs- OH DAMNIT! All I can see is black thick smoke. Grrr, gotta find my way out of here. Um...SCREAM! Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll scream!

" HELP! -Coughs- HELP!!!" I yelled only to feel the black smoke fill my lungs. What am I suppose to do?! Quickly I began running around trying to find an exit. Damn those stupid cookies!

" HELP!" Oh great, this is gonna be my death!

Just then I felt an arm pull me out of the smoke and into the hotel lobby. I'M SAVED!

Hey, uh, I'm kinda feeling dizzy... -dizzy-...

...Goodnight...

---------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the ENTIRE hotel rushed downstairs to find a unconsious Rikku in Gippals arms.

" GIPPAL! What happened?!" Lulu yelled running to Rikkus side.

" Looks like Cids Girl wanted a morning snack and decided to bake some cookies..." Gippal smirked as they heard footsteps behind them.

" What's going on here? " Mr. Toyahaki was suprsingly calm when he saw his beautiful kitchen filled with black smoke.

" Uh, well-" Gippal started but was immidatly cut off only to hear a yell that would make the devil himself quiver.

" WHO THE HELL SET OFF THE ALARMS?! " Dona pushed everyone aside to make her way up to Gippal. She instantly looked down to the now waking Rikku.

" YOU!" She spit out venoumously as she charged for Rikku only to be stopped by Lenne.

" Listen here bitch. I'm freakin sick and tired of you being such a fuckin bitch to everyone," Lenne began slurring her words; she was still half asleep.

" So, if you're gonna mess with Rikku, you're gonna have to mess with all of us..." Lenne almost immidatly fell back asleep as Shuyin caught her from falling.

" What's going on...THE KITCHEN!" Rikku jumped back on her feet all senses coming back to her.

" Mr. Toyahaki! I'm so so so so sooooooooo SORRY!!! Please forgive me I really didn't mean to!!!" Rikku apologized as Mr. Toyahaki just chuckled making Rikku raise an eyebrow in confusion.

" It's quite alright." Mr. Toyahaki said as Rikku and Donas mouth widen.

" It is?!?" Both Dona and Rikku said at the same time. Rikku jumped for joy hugging Mr.Toyahaki as Donas fist clenched in anger.

" THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! YAY! -Dances- Is there anything I can do for you!?" Rikku asked joyously as he shook his head no politly.

" It is quite alright. What you can do is go back into your room and get ready for work, how does that sound?" Rikku squealed in delight as everyone went back to there rooms leaving Mr. Toyahaki alone with a very angry daughter.

" DADDY! WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU GET MAD AT HER AND THROW HER OUT?!" Dona yelled another ear peircing scream.

" Now Dona, dont use such language. You really need to calm down-" He tried calming Dona down only to lead her into another tantrum.

" MOTHER!!!" She quickly stormed off to find her mother.

" Was that _all _you had to do let her leave sir? Tell her to calm down?!" Seymour asked Donas father baffled.

" Apparently so Seymour, apparently so..." Mr. Toyahaki was just as suprised as Seymour. He ran off to find Dona and his wife.

" Pfft, that's all I have to do to get Dona out of my hair?! Hm...I'd definatly have to keep that in mind..." Seymour smirked as he walked off to turn off all the alarms going off.

------------------------------------------------------------

**ROOM 80**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The girls all plopped on her bed as Rikku felt a pillow connect with her face.

" HEY! Who's the big meanie that threw that??!?!" She bounced up to see Lenne with sleepy eyes glancing at her.

" I did, and I'm damn proud of it! You woke us all up you terd!" She yelled before flinging another pillow at her.

" Yeah, why were you baking cookies anyway Riks?" Yuna asked as Rikku shifted her eyes nervously.

" Eheheheh...NO REASON!" She said much to quickly for Yunas taste.

" Rikku..." Yuna said warningly. Well, as warningly as our little Yuna could.

" Well, I was just nervous is all..."

" About?"

" **THIS BAND THINGY THING!!! GIPPALS BANDS GOOD!! NOT SAYING WE AREN'T OR ANYTHING! I MEAN IT'S-WELL, I GUESS IT'S KINDA LIKE ME SAYING THAT! WHAT? WHY AM I SAYING THAT?! I MEAN, WE'RE AWEOSME! AM I DOUBTING THE BAND? I MEAN I GUIESS YOU COULD SAY THAT...WAIT WHY AM I DOUBTING US I MEAN WE'RE GOOD AND ALL...AND- Guys??? Hey where'd you all go?!?!" **Rikku frantically looked around to see no one there. They'd all got dressed and left while her giant rammbling session was going on.

" Oh POOPIE!" She stomped her foot, then quickly got dressed.

" Hey guys! Wait up!! " She said while hopping on one foot trying to get her shoe on, all the way down to the lobby.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**LOBBY**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku gradually made her way to the others who were crowding around the front of the hotel.

" Hey guys. What'cha lookin at?" Rikku asked walking up to the others.

" HEY RIKKU! It's the sheet from the audition! AND GUESS WHAT?!!? WE MADE IT INTO THE COMPETITION!" Yuna squealed in delight as her and Rikku jumped up and down with the rest of the girls.

" Looks like we made it in too girlies." Gippal smirked with the rest of the guys. Rikku walked up to Gippal poking him in the chest.

" Now little mister Gipster, just cause your band got in doesn't mean your band's any better!" Gippal chuckled at her childish antics as he ruffled her hair.

" You're so cute when you're trying to be intimadating Cids Girl." He laughed some more as she ' hmphed ' turning bright red.

" Shut up, you big poopie head." Quickly she pushed him as another voice appared.

" Heya girlies, guysies." Seymour greeted everyone as Rikku stepped forward.

" Sorry 'bout the kitchen Seymour!"

" Oh don't give it a second thought Hun! Actually I should be thanking you!" Rikku twitched her eye as she often does when she's confused.

" How's that?" Paine asked amused.

" Well Sweetie-" Seymour started but was cut off with Paines dagerous glare.

" Did you just call me _sweetie_?" Paine asked in a venomous tone. I_ really _wouldn't like to be Seymour right now...

" I-um-er-well-...SORRY!! Ehehehe, I meant _Paine_, yes well _Paine_ the reason I should be thanking her is because I just learned that If you try to calm Dona down she'll leave you and on to her mother she'll bitch! The discovery was brilliant!" Seymours face glowed at his new found discovery.

" Really??? I'd have to keep that in mind..." Both Rikku and Lenne said at the same time. Those two were probably the ones who had the _most _problems with Dona in the group. Lenne because those two went to some academy and were ' friends ' only for Dona ' la bitch ' to stab -metaphorically speaking, though I wouldn't be suprised if she did- Lenne in the back and take the guy she liked! Rikku because Gippal is totally insanly in love with _her_ since the first day he met her, and Dona wants him to love her - which will happen when hell freezes over- and since she can't get what she wants she makes Rikkus live a living hell. Haha, what a history lesson you just got! See, what do they have school for?

" So Seymour, what jobs acquire our attention in this exquisitely established hotel?" Baralai questioned in his usual smarty-butt-I-like-to-use-big-confusing-words voice.

" Uh well..._what_?" Seymour said pulling a Tidus clueless alert on everyone.

" Hey Seymour! You sound just like me!" Tidus said joyously as he high-fived Seymour.

" What he means is," Paine began in annoyed tone. "What's our jobs for today?" Apparently she knew what Mr. Big Confusing Words was saying. AWW! They really _are_ meant for each other!

" Well, you all are gonna work together-" Seymour began only to be cut off by everyone.

" WHAT?! WHY HIM AGAIN!? HE SPILLED SMOOTHIE ON ME!"

" SHE _THREW_ SMOOTHIE AT _ME_!"

" NO WAY!!! NOT AGAIN! TIDUS CHASED ME WITH A BOTTLE OF MAYONNAISE!"

" YUNA WOULDN'T TAKE MY BOTTLE OF MAYONNAISE!"

" BARALAI SPILLED TRASH ALL OVER ME!"

" PAINE MADE ME SPILL TRASH ALL OVER HER BY NOT LETTING ME HELP!"

" ARGH! GIPPAL WAS SO ANNOYING!!! HE WOULDN'T LET ME SING AND THREW STUFF AT ME!"

" CIDS GIRL WOULDN'T SHUT UP AND HELP AND THREW STUFF AT ME _FIRST_!"

They continued to bicker as Seymour, Wakka and Lulu ( probably the most mature of the group) sat on chairs eating some popcorn, watching them all amusingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 minutes later...and THEY'RE **_**STILL **_**FIGHTING! SPIRA SO HELP ME NOW!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" OH YEAH! What about that time in cooking class where we were suppose to work together and you made me trip and land in the cake mix!" Rikku yelled at Gippal who were along with everyone eles fighting about random things that happened in high school where they were _suppose_ to be working together.

" SO WHAT!! THE CAKE MIX GOT OUT!" He yelled back in his defence.

" YEAH! THREE WEEKS AFTER IT HAPPENED! I will like you to know I smelled like blueberry muffin for a month!"

"PFFFT! Like your such an angel! What about that time when we were in gym class and you were SUPPOSE to be steading the rope as I climbed up, instead you pulled down my shorts!" Rikku and Gippal continued arguing along with everyone else. ( A/N: HAH! Them in high school! Can you imagine it!? HEHE! That would be so fun to write:D )

"WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME IN BIOLOGY CLASS WHERE WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE GROWING THAT STUPID PLANT AND YOU ' ACCIDANTILLY ' SPILLED IT ON ME?!" Paine yelled over to Baralai. Suprisingly they were aruing too! Along with Shuyin and Lenne ( Apparently Shuyin and her _did _know each other... well, sorta.) and Tidus and Yuna (even more) suprisingly were arguing about some milk incident in the cafeteria.

" It _WAS _by accident! " Baralai argued. " What about you! Remember that time when-"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough ya? You're all friends and shouldn't be fightin' 'bout what happened in the past. Now, fists go down! That means you Rikku..." Wakka said finally getting up and stopping the nonsense.

" Sorry Wakka..." They all mummbled as if children being punished.

"Good, now Seymour what are our jobs eh?" Wakka asked Seymour as he finished his last popcorn piece and got up.

"OH RIGHT! Well, you'll all be working together in the kitchen preparing food for Dona and her family! " Seymour replied as everyone groaned.

"Now follow Seymour into the kitchen ya?" Wakka order them as they walked in a straight line following Seymour.

" Wakka!!! Gippal pulled my hair!!!" Rikku said in a whiney child voice pointing an accusing finger at Gippal.

" NU UH!" Gippal said in the same tone of voice.

" Ya huh!"

" Nu UH!"

" YA HUH!"

" NUH UH! NUH UH! NUH UH! "

" YA HUH! YA HUH! YA HUH!!!! " Rikku yelled back ten times louder. Wakka couldn't take it anymore.

" What are you both? Five? Aurgh... fine, Gippal and Shuyin switch places, okay?" Wakka said rubbing his temples.

" But I don't wanna!" Shuyin whined. Haha, what happened? Did the Rugrats just take over or something?

" JUST GO_ NOW_,YA! " Wakka growled as they finally switched places following Seymour into the kitchen. Wakka could _still_ hear them fighting.

" Wow Wakka, that was very mature. " Lulu said walking up to Wakka.

" Ya thought so?" He said turning over to Lulu.

" Wakka, I never got the chance to tell you this because you were sleeping but...Wakka I-" Lulu was immediately cut off by Wakka embracing her in a kiss. After what seemed like forever they finally parted.

" I love you Lulu." Wakka felt a huge weight lift off his back.

" I love you too Wakka." Lulu said her face glowing along with Wakkas. AWWW! They match:D!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They heard someone squeal. Now, lately it could've been Rikku_ or _it might've been Yuna. They turned to see, YUP RIKKU! Her head was poked out of the kitchen door.

" AWWW!!! You two are finally together!! That's so cute!! GUYS GUESS WHAT?! LULU AND WAKKA ARE TOGTHER!" She yelled over to everyone who were in the kitchen getting their aprons on.

" WHAT?!" They yelled back obviously not hearing.

**"I SAID! LULU AND WAKKA AR-" **Rikkus mouth was completely shut by Wakkas hand. They were wincing in pain by her loud mouth.

" Eh, I think we'll tell them 'kay Rikku?" Wakka said smiling as Rikku squealed in delight running back into the kitchen.

"You ready Lu?" Wakka looked down at Lulu who was holding his hand.

" Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled as the both walked into the kitchen.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KITCHEN:D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How do you put on this darn ampron!!! GRRR!! HI-YA!" Tidus continued to fight with his apron. Heck, they were even rolling on the floor! Yuna had to help him. Why are we not suprised?

" Here Tidus. Sit still or the apron may beat you up! Remember what happened with the cooking pan?" Yuna said smiling.

" Oh yeah..." Tidus said remembering all to well the incident with _it_.

**+FLASHBACK+**

_"Tidus hun, can you get out my cooking pan?" Tidus' mom asked him as she continued cooking._

_" Course mom!" Tidus hopped off the kitchen counter and into the cabniet._

_"Which one mom?!" Tidus called out to his mother as she pointed to the big long one._

_" Alright... why wont it come out!?" Tidus began tugging on the pan which was his under hundreds of them._

_" COME ON!!!" He continued pulling the handle until finally they all fell on him._

_" Tidus?!" His mother called him worridly._

_"Hey mom..." Said a dizzy voice._

_"Yeah sweetie?"_

_" Should a pan be fighting back?"_

_" Um...no why?"_

_"No reason...hey mom..."_

_" Yeah?"_

_" Call the abulence."_

**+END FLASHBACK+**

" Evil pan..." Tidus scowled thinking of the memory.

" Hey guys look! " Rikku called out to everyone as Lulu and Wakka walked in holding hands.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!! LULU!!!" All the girls ran up to Lulu give her hugs and all the guys ran up to Wakka.

" Wakka man! FINALLY!" Gippal said playfully punching Wakka in the arm.

" Yup! We finally got together." Wakka said kissng Lulus forhead as they all 'awwed' once more.

" What's all the awwing abou- AWWWW!!!!" Seymour walked in and saw there hands locked.

" YOU GUYS MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!!! Oopsie, sorry got carried away again! Well, I came in here to tell you Dona and her family would like:

'Crab Meat and Artichoke Torte, tasty Potato and Onion Frittata Poached Pear with Brie in Filo Purse and a Salad for an appetizer. '

All served on a gold platter!" Seymour finished as their mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

" Dont you mean _silver _platter?" Baralai question as everyone else just stared blankly; Still shocked.

" No, I meant what I said. It's a _real _gold platter, so be careful! GOOD LUCK! Bye!" Seymour left leaving them still in shock.

" WHAT?!" Shuyin fianlly said breaking the silence and everyone out of there ' what the hell did he just say we gotta do?' trance.

" We have to make _**WHAT**_?!" Rikku screamed; panting.

" Alright guys, I know we sure as hell aint cooks-" Gippal began but was cut off by Shuyin.

" You got that right!" Shuyin mummbled as Gippal rolled his eyes.

" Come on guys, we can work this out cant we?" For once Gippal was being the optimistic one. UH OH! Do we hear a song coming? ( A/N: AHAH! When you heard Gippal say ' Come on guys, we can **work this out **cant we? ' didnt it remind you of a song?! MUAHAHAH! I AM EVIL! HEHE I rewrote somethings though lol )

**Shuyin**:  
_How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?  
_  
**Lenne:**

I don't recall you mentioning  
the bosses daughters such a creep

**Yuna:**  
_Well, I got rags instead of riches_

**Paine:**  
_And all these dirty dishes_  
**  
All:  
**_Just wish I had three wishes_

**Rikku:**  
(Okay guys, break it up)

**Gippal:**  
_We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
_  
**Baralai:**  
(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)

**Gippal:**  
(Come on, we can totally  
turn this thing around)

**Wakka:**  
_I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post, ya?  
_  
**Lulu:**  
_That sure beats hangin' here_

**Yuna & Lenne:**  
_And burning someone's toast._

**Shuyin:**  
_I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress_

**Paine:**  
_Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess_

**Gippal:**  
_We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out_

**Gippal and Rikku:**  
_We'll make things right  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
_  
**Tidus, Yuna Rikku and Gippal:**  
_If we work this out!!_

**Gippal:**  
(Let's work it!)  
_Tell me what you want_

Gippal began cutting up the lettuce, then sliding it down to Rikku._  
_  
**Rikku:  
**_Tell me what you need_

She then began putting all sorts of fruits on it, sliding it down to Shuyin.

**Shuyin:**  
_A little bit of sugar_

He slid it down to Lenne.

**Lenne:**  
_A little bit of butter_

Then she gave it to Yuna.

**Yuna:**  
It's the perfect recipe!

The salad was done and they were well on there way to finish making the rest of the meal.

**All:**  
_Pay day!_

**Baralai:**  
_It'll taste so sweet_

**All:**  
_Pay Day!_

**Tidus:**  
_Good enough to eat_

**Wakka:**  
_Gonna make some motion pictures_

**Rikku, Lenne, Yuna:**  
_Hit the mall with all my sisters_

**Shuyin:**  
_Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_

**Lulu:**  
_Kick it with the music mixers_

**Gippal:**  
_Buy a ride that suits my style_  
**  
Paine:**  
_Lounge around the pool and while_

**Gippal:**  
_Make a date with my favorite girl_

Gippal pulled Rikkus hair as she pushed him playfully.

**Rikku:**  
(Dont think so!)

**All:**  
_We've got to work, work  
to work this out_

Paine and baralai would get supplies and the food they'd need, Gippal and Rikku would cut everything up while Lenne and Shuyin seasoned it, Lulu and Wakka fried and cooked everything while Yuna and Tidus put everything on the_ golden _platter.

_  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
__**We can work this out!**_

Everyone high-fived each other. They were_ finally _done.

" Oh my god! That was so much fun!!!" Lenne said giggling along with everyone else.

" Hah, that probably the most fun I ever had cooking." Baralai said while laughing with everyone.

" Alright, let me just add one insy winsy thing to Donas dish, and we'll be done! HEHE!" Rikku made her way to Donas dish ready to pour the hottest spiciest sauce all over it until...

"Alright guys Donas family is ready and-" Seymour bardged in as he looked at Rikku then the dish. Rikku. Dish. Rikku. Dish. Rikku. Dish.

" ...So, Dona says she'll like her food _now. _So, put on any _final_ touches, okay? BYE! " Seymour winked at Rikku right before he left knowing what she was up to. She smiled madly as she looked at the others then the dish. Others. Dish. Others. Dish.

" Rikku, you sure?" Yuna asked Rikku if she was sure is she wanted to do it.

" PFFT! Sure as hell! Come on Riks, let's do it!" Lenne said happily as she approached Rikku. Rikku thought for a moment.

" Do I _really _want to ruin Donas meal and make her tongue get burning hot by this hot sauce?" Rikku questioned herself as everyone sat in silence.

" OKAY! I'm sure! I'm going to add the _final touch _to our masterpiece. HEHE!" Rikku poured the hot sauce on Donas food like a maniac.

" **MAUAHAHAHAH!! MUAHAHAHAAHAH**!!! "

" Uh Cids Girl? We need to serve the food now..." Gippal said slowly over to Rikku who was really creepy everyone out by her maniac laugh.

" Oh, oopsie, sorry!" She stopped as Yuna and Tidus took the golden platter out of the kitchen door and off to Dona and her family.

" Now Cids Girl, you can give the hot sauce back now..." Gippal slowly approached Rikku.

" NEVER!!" She began running all around the kitchen.

"I didn't want it to come to this Cids Girl but...**GUYS! LET'S GET HER**!" Gippal said as him, Shuyin Lenne Baralai and Paine all split up. Lulu and Wakka were to busy having a make out session. Pfft, teenagers.

" YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS HOT SAUSE BACK!! MAUHAHAH!!" She began running like a maniac. Paine stopped right in front of her.

" Rikku, hand over the hotsauce! We all know how you get with that bottle in your hands..." Paine said as Rikku gave up.

" You're right Paine...here...SIKE!!" She quickly pulled the hot sauce back continuing to run. Suddenly she felt herself run into something. She looked up to see Gippal standing there; smirk in place.

" Oh poopie..." She handed the sauce over in defeat as she jumped onto the counter.

" I wonder if Dona ate it yet..." She wondered aloud to herself as her and Lenne smirked evilly running to the kitchen door window.

" Alright, this door leads to the dining room were Dona is." Lenne said mischeviously as her and Rikku gazed out the window.

Rikkus eyes widened in horror.

" Oh no..." She said barely over a whisper.

" What's wrong Riks?" Baralai asked her as everyone looked at the terrified faced Rikku.

" 'Oh no', as in Tidus gave Dona the wrong plate!!!" Rikku screeched as everyones eyes widened. Tidus really _was _a stupid blonde! See, guys like him give blondes a bad name!

" Who did he give the plate with the hotsauce to?" Paine asked as Rikkus eyes went wider.

**" HER FATHER!! OH NO!! OH NO!!! If he finds out, I'll get kicked out for sure!!! OH NO! OH NO!!!" **She began hyperventilating and sweating. She was gonna kicked out of that place, no doubt about it!

" Alright, Shuyin Paine and Lenne go try and take care of the food situation! Me and Baralai will stay here and calm Cids Girl down." Gippal said gazing over to Rikku who was in a ball rocking back and forth on the floor. Wow. Talk about melodramatic.

" Why us?!" Shuyin whined as Lenne and Paine gave him a venoumous glare.

" Rikku needs our help! Now let's get our asses moving!" Lenne said as they all rushed out the door.

" Hey uh Baralai?"

" Yeah Gips?"

" Do you know how to calm her down?"

" Nope."

" Me neither...maybe ketchup?" Gippal suggested. Ketchup? What the hell will that do?

" Sure." Baralai agreed as they went in the fridge and got ketchup. Idiots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dining Room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus and Yuna were on their way over to the kitchen when they saw Lenne, Shuyin and Paine.

" What are you guys doing?" Yuna asked as they all went down to whisper level. Not the kind of whisper level in school! OH NO! This whisper was barely above a breath.

" _Tidus gave Mr. Toyahaki Donas plate! Rikkus in the kitchen freaking out and Gippal and Baralai are trying to calm her down. Those two idiots wont be able to! So, go in there, clam her down while we handle this situation, okay_?" Lenne whispered to Yuna and Tidus as they ran into the kitchen ready to save Rikku from the two ketchup idiots.

" Alright...any idea how we're going to do this?" Lenne asked Paine. " Haven't a clue." Paine asnwered.

Shuyin suddenly spoke. " We're screwed, arent we?" He asked Lenne.

" Shh, no we're not! Just follow my lead!" She walked into the dining room and began placing the drinks down.

" Hello everyone, I'm Lenne, this is Shuyin and Paine. Anything we could get you?" She asked politely as Dona had to go and bitch. The dumbass mouse was falling for the trap.

" Aurgh, I need another spoon, this one's dirty. Go get me another! Or is that to _challenging _for you?" Dona said in her normal bitch tone to Lenne who tried her hardest to smile. Girls got definate skill if she didn't go out and punch Dona right then and there.

" Of course not, here let me get that for you." As Lenne picked up the spoon she ' accidentally ' tipped Donas drink over.

" NOOOO!!! YOU STUPID BITCH YOU GOT JUICE ALL OVER ME!!! DADDY!" Dona screeched as her father and mother rushed to her side helping her clean the mess. _Perfect. _Lenne thought, as she mouthed ' GO! ' to Paine and Shuyin who quickly got the message and went for Mr.Toyahaki's plate.

" DADDY! SHE DID THAT ON PURPUSE!! FIRE HER ASS!" Dona yelled another ear peircing scream. I would _really _hate to be the Toyahaki's. I mean, there daughters a total BITCH!

" Now, now Dona, no need to accuse anyone! Lenne was just trying to help." Mr. Toyahaki began trying to reason with his daughter. Haha, good luck on that one!

" AURGH! HOW CAN YOU AGREE WITH HER?! SHE'S SUCH A FUCKIN BITCH!" Dona yelled only to cover her mouth. HAHA! Dona said bad words!

" DONA! Where did you learn such language?" Her mother asked her as Dona simply rolled her eyes.

" What are you gonna do about it? HMM??!?! GROUND ME?! HAH! Like that'll ever happen." She challenged her parents knowing they were'nt gonna do anything. Lenne watched in amusement. Hah, if she spoke to her mom like that, Hells wrath would be placed upon her.

" We shall not to be spoken to like that? Uh right?" Mr. Toyahaki said more of a question then an actual statement over to his wife who looked just as unsure as he did.

" Um right! Dona, you will uh go to your room and er, think about what you've done young lady!" Her mother and father were obviosuly new to the whole ' grounding ' concept. Donas eyes widened in shock.

" WHAT?! Are you grounding me?!" She yelled in shock. Lenne was on the verge of laughing her ass off, but held her breath so she wouldn't laugh.

" Uh...yes! Yes we are! Dona, go to your room young lady and think about what you've done!" Mr. Toyahaki said more sure of his and his wifes decision. Dona stomped to her room angrily, slamming the door.

_FINALLY! The bitch was locked away in her room! Bah, in a couple of years they'll be prison bars instead of walls_. Lenne giggled at the thought but then looked up to see Shuyin and Paine already left into the kitchen with the meal and replaced it with the meal Mr. Toyahaki should've got.

" Well, I'd better get back to the kitchen! Um, nice seeing you all! Bye!" Lenne said quickly as she rushed into the kitchen and burst out laughing.

" Lenne what happened?" Rikku questioned as she had alittle bit of ketchup all over her.

" What happened to you Rikku?!" Lenne asked obviously confused as to why her friend was sporting ketchup.

" Nu uh! I asked you first! Now spill." Rikku said as Lenne took a breath in a spoke.

" Well, I was there you knowing saving your ass with Shuyin and Paine and all that, so then! After they finished that, Dona said some naughty naughty words and back sassed her mom and dad thinking they were'nt gonna ground her! Boy was she wrong! Dona is right now in her room, locked away and GROUNDED!" Lenne said joyously as her a Rikku began jumping around happiest they've ever been. Accept for when Rikku went to Disney Land. It truely _was _the happiest place on Earth :D!

" Alright now you ketchupy. What the hell are you doing covered in ketchup?" Lenne question as Rikku scowled.

" Ask them." Everyone ( including Wakka and Lulu who finally -unwillingly- stopped their make out session ) pointed at Baralai and Gippal who had sheepish grins plastered on their faces.

" Uh well ya see... IT WAS ALL GIPPALS IDEA!" Baralai pointed an accusing finger at Gippal as everyones eyes shifted on him.

" Yeah, thanks for having my back! You're such a good _FRIEND_ Baralai! " Gippal said sarcasm dripping in his voice to Baralai who blushed.

" Alright, so what happened was we thought since ketchup smoothes your hands that it would sooth your body to not be so worked up!" Gippal said proudly almost as if he said something _smart_. Well, it kinda made sense! Right, right? -Crickets Chirpping- Right...

" Alrighty then... come on guys, let's go up to the beach! " Gippal said to all the guys as the girls gave them questionanble faces.

" Why are ya goin' to the beach Gippy?" Rikku asked as all the guys left.

" THE NAMES _GIPPAL_!!! ALRIGHT _CIDS GIRL_! I know it's hard for you to remember in that small brain of yours. And if you gotta know, we're going to band practice. C'yah!" Gippal blew kisses at Rikku as he left.

" OUUUUU!!! He makes me _so_ mad!" Rikku stomped her foot on the ground as the girls laughed.

" What's so funny?" She asked as Yuna stepped forward.

" What's so funny is that you totally pretend you hate Gippal when you actually love him! Come on girls, lets go see the guys rehearse." Yuna said smiling as they all followed the guys.

" I DO NOT LIKE HIM!! HEY! Are you listening to me?! COME BACK! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!!!! " Rikku raced after everyone. Was it truely that obvious she loved him? _When am I gonna just tell him!? _Rikku thought as she caught up with everyone. _But...what if he doesnt feel the same? What if he's just playing around with me? ARUGH! I better stop before I give myself a headache...to late... DAMNIT!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEACH:D Well, the lodge, but you get the point - :D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys set up their equipment on stage as the girls (and Wakka) sat at the smooothie bar enjoying the smoothies Seymour made them.

" You guys did amazing with dinner!" Seymour exclaimed pouring smoothies into their cups.

" Thanks Seymour! Haha, did you see what happened with Dona!?" Lenne said as she high-fived Seymour.

" That was so funn_eh_! Her face was like they hit her or something! HAH! Priceless. So, Lulu and Wakka, you two a couple now? How's it been?" Seymour folded his arms on smoothie table waiting for Lulu and Wakkas response.

" Uh yeah... We're together now and I've been waiting for ever for the moment we said ' I love you ' " Lulu revealed as Wakka looked at her suprised.

" Really? You mean you even liked me back in High School?" He truely was suprised even more when she nodded her head ' yes '.

" Lulu, why didnt you tell me? You know I always loved you!"

" I know, I guess I was just alittle... s-scared..." Lulu was just full of confessions today!

" Lulu, you never have to be scared when it comes to me 'kay? You know I'll always be here for you!" Wakka held her in a tight embrace as everyone 'awwwed' at the couple.

" SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." Everyone heard a loud screeching sound only to see it was the microphone. They were all set up and ready to go.

" Alright, a one, a two and one two ready go!" Gippal said as Shuyin and Baralai began on their guatairs. ( SONG: High School Never Ends By: Bowling For Soup - LOVE THIS SONG! )

_4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the Total Dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

_Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say_ "Hey Wait!"  
_This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over,_ Aw that's just great

_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

The girls all began dancing, even Paine. She seemed to care less about people teasing her about it and just dance.

_And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_Seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

" Beat that Cids Girl..." Gippal smirked as Rikku pushed passed him and went on stage, the rest of the band following.

" Oh don't worry Gippal, " Rikku said into the microphone as Gippal and his band sat down.

" We will." She finished as Yuna began playing the drums. IT WAS GO TIME! MUAHAHHA! They were _so_ going down! ( SONG : **U + Ur Hand** By : Pink - LOVE THIS SONGIE )

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fk  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Uh,uh, buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
A'ight

The guys were amazed, and began clapping along to the beats.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break  
Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

"You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arent'cha?"

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money_

" ...Just U and Ur hand tonight!" Rikku finshed as the guys all whistled and clapped wildly. Rikku and the rest of the girls walked up to the guys with smirks on their faces.

" Scared you're gonna loose the bet guys?" Rikku asked as Gippal and the band got up from their seats, facing the girls.

" Nope, what about you princess? Scared you're gonna get beat?!" Gippal teased as the rest of the guys laughed.

" HAH! You wish!" The girls said as everyone sat and enjoyed their smoothies while talking, until it was finally night time.

" Come on guys," Lulu said getting up from the table. " It's getting late, we better get back to the hotel."

Everyone agreed as they walked back to the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Hallway**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

" Guys, I had the most fun I've ever had in my life today!" Tidus said to everyone while unlocking the room door.

Everyone was laughing but completely stopped as Tidus opened the door revealing an old gruff man. There stood Tidus father; Jetch.

" Pack your things Tidus. You're going home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YES!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS SUPER SUCKY CHAPPIE! lol! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest then give you this sucky chappie, I've just been sick! Well,**_** I **_**liked it at least lol YAY! MUAHAHH! Tidus has to go home!!! MUAHAH! My first cliff hanger :D! It isnt **_**that**_** bad! Well, as bad as the one I'm going to give you in a couple chapters! MUAHAH! WHaT am I going to do:D! YAY! WAKKA AND LULU ARE TOGETHER! WOOT WOOT! Yippie, they sung the song ' Work this out LMAO! Haha Corney much? OF COURSE! It's a musically thing, it has to be! lol HAH! DONA FINALLY GOT GROUNDED!! HAHA! -sniffle- I'm still sick...it's been about 3 weeks! I just went to an important doctor today, so hopefully they'll know what's wrong!! Hehe, it's SO LATe right now! I really should be going to sleep! Haha :D! I just wanted this chappie ready for the weekend:D**

**Sorry for the spelling errors! No spell checker means no spelled righ words! Plus, I'm just to tired to look over this! haha :D! Well I'm off to bed! SEE YAH! **

**WILL TIDUS GO HOME?! WILL HIS FATHER ACCEPT TIDUS' OWN CHOICES?! WILL THE GANG EVER SEE HIM AGAIN?!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF ' SING YOUR HEART OUT '**

**Chapter 9: Perfect**

**' I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. '**

**Review :D MUAHAHAH!**


End file.
